Remember
by Saphyara
Summary: Yunan est le troisième Magi. Sans attache, il parcourt le monde. Essayer de le trouver c'est comme chercher une épingle dans un tas de foin. Quelle meilleur cachette pour deux Magi réincarnés sans leurs mémoires?
1. Prologue

La Peur. La Folie. La Tristesse.

Un monde crée par Salomon lui-même. Un monde crée pour sauver l'humanité. Un monde crée pour échapper au soleil noir.

Un monde au bord de l'extinction.

Il suffirait d'un mot pour résumer cette situation catastrophique empirée par l'avidité des hommes.

Al-Thamen.

La première grosse victoire contre cette organisation intouchable ne les avait pas contraint à abandonner. Cette défaite ne les avait pas réduit à néant. Apres tout, les choses seraient trop facile sinon.

L'organisation n'était pas pressée. Ils avaient déjà attendue longtemps. Ils attendraient encore. Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches de la victoire. Doucement. Tout doucement. Ils avaient envahis le cœur des Hommes. Cherchant parmi eux un nouveau réceptacle. Quelqu'un qui ne faillerait pas.

_Ils l'avaient trouvés._

Rien. Leurs ennemis n'avaient rien vu venir. La brume autour d'Al-Thamen se voulait impénétrable et elle l'était.

* * *

Yunan,regarda de loin le réceptacle prendre une nouvelle fois une forme humanoïde. Ses yeux bleus très clair ne laissaient rien transparaître. Juste un immense sérieux. Sérieux qu'il abordait que très rarement.

Il avait été le premier sur les lieux. Tous ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le danger vienne de là. Même lui était resté pantois. Inquiet, il avait envoyé des ruckh messager à Aladin et à Titus.

Le Magi lança un regard circulaire autour de lui. Cette région avait été si belle. Miraï était l'une des plus belle contré qu'il n'est jamais vu. Un endroit paisible. Un endroit de paix. C'est ce qu'il avait cru. Grande désillusion. Savoir qu'aucune terre n'échappait à Al-thamen et même les régions les plus reculée le rendait triste.

Les prairies si verte et si rare en ce monde étaient grises et fanée. Les rivières pleine d'une eau turquoise remplit de milliers de poisson étaient vide de vie désormais. Les poissons sans eau et sans magoi avaient dépérie. Au milieu de cet endroit presque désert, ce tenait un village. Autrefois. Il n'y avait maintenant plus que des débris qui jonchaient l'herbe desséchée. Tout avait été écrasé par le réceptacle.

Yunan lança un regard à la chose qui poussa un long hurlement. L'attaque de Sinbad l'avait touché de plein fouet. Le roi de Sindoria ne pus continuer dans sa lancé, gêné par un membre d'Al-Thamen bien décidé à l'empêcher de toucher au réceptacle. Car oui, cette fois plusieurs membres de l'organisation étaient là, les empêchant d'attaquer pleinement le réceptacle. Ils n'avaient pas peur de ses attaques qui ne faisaient aucune différence entre allier et ennemi.

Même Judal en compagnie d'Hakuryuu était là, souriant comme toujours. Une bataille comme celle-ci ne pouvait que lui plaire.

Sur le champ de bataille tout n'était que chaos. Les cris résonnaient sans qu'on ne puisse savoir leur origine. Pour Yunan c'était une véritable torture. Parfois un corps tombait sans qu'on ne sache qui s'était.

Alors que le Magi au chapeau à plume faisait un état des lieux, un cri résonna, déchirant. Yunan la reconnu. C'était la voix d'Ali-baba.

-Aladin !

Le jeune Magi fatigué, pris aux mains avec Judal, c'était pris de plein fouet l'attaque du réceptacle. Judal n'avait pas été épargné non plus. Ils chutaient tout les deux inexorablement vers le sol. Yunan fixa ses yeux sur eux. Sur son visage impassible, une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Il ne l'entendait plus. _Leurs respirations_.

-Je m'en occupe Ali-baba !

C'était Morgiana qui s'était exclamée avant de foncer vers les deux Magi le visage inquiet, crispé par l'effort. Ses yeux commençaient à saigner. Derrière elle, Hakuryuu la suivit pour récupérer quand à lui Judal. Elle n'avait pas vue que leurs poitrines ne se soulevaient plus et elle ne voulait sûrement pas le voir. Pourtant Yunan n'entendait plus leurs cœurs battrent non plus.

Il regarda les deux compères foncés vers les deux Magi pour éviter qu'ils ne touchent le sol. Pour éviter leurs morts. Malheureusement c'était la Mort qui s'était emparée d'eux en premier. Yunan voyait leurs ruckh commencer à s'effilocher attirant par la même occasion l'attention du réceptacle. Attiré par la puissance libéré par les ruckh des deux Magis, il lança ses mains vers l'avant, abandonnant les autres combattants. Ceux-ci en profitèrent pour l'attaquer le plus possible malgré la présence des membres d'Al-Thamen qui leurs compliquaient la tache.

Heureusement, Morgiana et Hakuryuu les rattrapèrent et évitèrent le réceptacle qui s'acharna sur eux. Yunan libera son magoi faisant hésiter une seconde le réceptacle. C'était la seconde de trop. Morgiana et Hakuryuu en avait profité pour s'éloigner le plus possible alors que le réceptacle les attaquait eux et Yunan. Ce dernier n'eu aucun mal à lui échapper alors que les deux autres eurent plus de difficulté. Seul Ali-baba et Sinbad leur permis de partir pour mettre en lieu sur les deux Magi dont la poitrine ne se soulevait plus.

Les yeux remplis de douleur et de sang Morgiana ne l'admettait pas. Elle n'admettait pas que le corps… non qu'Aladin ! Qu'elle portait dans ses bras soit si froid. Que malgré ses appelles il ne réagisse pas. Dans un violent accès de panique face au corps froid du premier de ses amies, du premier qui avait tendu la main vers elle, petite esclave avec Ali-baba, elle s'arrêta brutalement, ses ailes de feux battant de façon saccader au dessus du sol.

-Réveille toi ! Aladin réveille toi ! Je t'en supplie !

La jeune fille fut parcourue d'un violent sanglot. Aladin était un Magi et jusque là elle l'avait cru invincible. Mise en confiance par ce titre plein de responsabilité.

-Morgiana !

La voix d'Hakuryu avait retenti et eu l'effet d'une douche froide pour Morgiana. Elle était dure, cassante même. Jamais Hakuryuu ne lui avait parlé ainsi, bien qu'ils aient pris des chemins différents. Elle détourna le regard du Magi beaucoup trop pale à son goût et fixa dans les yeux le jeune homme.

-Je sais que mes dernières actions te semblent incongrue et que tu ne dois même plus me considérer comme un ami. De ce fait je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour te dire ça mais…

Pour la première fois, la voix sur d'Hakuryuu s'essouffla et le prince de Kou sembla hésiter :

-Il est mort.

Morgiana se mordit les des lèvres mais ne détourna pas le regard. Au loin le cri du réceptacle résonna. Doucement Hakuryuu lui tendis la main et Morgiana la pris.

-Je vais m'occuper d'eux.

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers le Magi aux cheveux couleurs blé apparu près deux et qui leur sourit doucement. Yunan posa les yeux sur les deux jeunes Magi. Leurs corps étaient baignés d'une lumière dorée. Leurs ruckh retournaient dans le lieu sacré.

Il était bien curieux de savoir ce qu'allait faire le djinn d'Aladin. Personne ne savait ce qu'allait faire Hugo, le gardien de ce lieu à leur sujet. Lentement, Yunan posa ses mains sur les deux corps et il disparu avec eux sous les yeux écarquillés des deux jeune gens. Ceux-ci fixaient leurs mains désormais vides.

A ce moment Morgiana se souviendra toujours du visage de Yunan avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Des yeux bleus clair limpide et surtout fatigués. Un sourire doux mais triste. Même ses cheveux d'un magnifique blond semblaient ternes. Puis ses lèvres qui formaient une phrase :

-Vous pouvez le faire. Je compte sur vous.

Elle ce souviendrait aussi du clin d'œil qui suivit.

C'était le message même de ce monde qui souffrait mais qui ne les abandonnait pas malgré tout. Bien sur Yunan avait eu raison. Il avait toujours raison.

* * *

Lorsque, Aladin rouvrit les yeux sous sa forme de ruckh, il reconnut immédiatement où il était. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il se battait contre Judal. Il se souvenait d'un choque, puis, plus rien. Un noir absolu. Mentalement, Aladin se concentra encore perdue. Apres… que c'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait de voix d'intonation différentes qui parlaient. Il ne ce souvenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Tout était encore trop flou.

Soudain une situation d'urgence le parcourut. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici ! Ali-baba et Morgiana avait besoin de lui !

-Aladin…

La voix était douce et il ne la connaissait que trop bien. A ce moment le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit. Il était toujours au même endroit. En face de lui ce tenait Hugo. Son sourire était apaisant mais restait inquiet. Il voulut se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre mais il tomba. Le jeune garçon remarqua alors qu'il était sous sa forme de ruckh.

Il était…mort ?

Ce constat lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Hugo ! Je ne suis pas mort n'est-ce pas ?

C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé dire mais aucun son ne sortit. Il aurait fallu pour cela qu'il ait une bouche. Or, sa forme de ruckh n'en avait pas. Yunan le lui avait dit. Impossible de parler.

-Je suis content de te revoir mais j'aurais aimé que ce soit en d'autre occasion…

Alors il était bel et bien mort. Le visage d'Hugo se fit plus sérieux.

-Ce n'était pas du tout prévu. Murmura-t-il.

Aladin l'entendit quand même. Le jeune Magi pris son mal en patience. Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant ? Il devait retourner dans leur monde.

-Judal est arriver avant toi.

Aladin écarquilla les yeux. Il était mort lui aussi ? Le Magi en fut attristé. La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau.

-Il faut absolument vous renvoyer dans le monde réel. Il en va de sa stabilité. Mais… Hugo jeta un coup d'œil vers une autre personne.

Sa forme était similaire à celle d'Aladin. Judal ou… Sheherazade ? Ses yeux doux le fit pencher vers la deuxième option. L'autre Magi ne semblait nulle part dans les environs.

-…La résurrection de Titus m'a pris beaucoup d'énergie. Je ne peux vous renvoyer maintenant avec vos mémoires.

Aladin écarquilla les yeux.

Il ne… se souviendrait… de rien ?

Hugo ferma les yeux résigner.

-Yunan tu es notre dernière chance. Maintient l'équilibre du monde et protège les magi lorsqu'ils reviendront.

Un ruckh s'envola transportant ce message qui déciderait sûrement de l'avenir de ce monde.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour!**

**Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Merci à Guest et à Alessa Wells pour leur review.**

* * *

La jeune femme caressa doucement son ventre arrondi. Un sourire doux naquit sur son visage. Voilà neuf mois qu'elle se traînait ce lourd fardeau. Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. L'accouchement était pour bientôt. C'était le fruit de son amour pour un homme avec qui on avait essayé de nombreuses fois de la séparer. C'était pour elle le comble du bonheur.

Elle vivait dorénavant avec cet homme dans une petite maison. Elle était souvent seul, mais cela ne la gênait pas. Ca leur permettait de vivre et surtout de manger de façon variée. Jamais au grand jamais chez ses parents elle n'avait pus manger aussi…copieusement. Ils n'étaient pas riches, non ! Loin de là. Mais ils n'étaient pas pauvres non plus. Elle, qui avait toujours eu la peau sur les os, ne pouvait dorénavant plus compter ses côtes juste en les regardant. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ses cheveux noirs ébènes et ternes avaient retrouvés une couleur riche et profonde. Les poches sous ses yeux bleus foncés aux reflets violets avaient disparu lui donnant un air plus jeune. En général, son corps était en bien meilleure forme. Et pour l'accouchement cela la rassurait d'avoir un corps sain. Ainsi l'enfant viendrait en monde sans problème qui mettrait ça vie en danger.

La jeune mère ferma les yeux réfléchissant à quoi ressemblerait son enfant. Ce serait un garçon ? Une fille ? Est-ce qu'il lui ressemblerait ? A moins que ce soit les traits de son père que l'on verrait à travers son visage ?

Elle avait tellement hâte ! Elle voulait voir sa petite tête ! Décider de son prénom penché au dessus de lui avec son mari, alors qu'il les regardait de ses grands yeux.

Le regard dans les vagues, dirigé vers un futur pas si loin que ça maintenant, la jeune femme n'entendit pas des gamins s'approcher. L'un deux fit craquer une branche et doucement la jeune femme aux cheveux noires sortit de sa rêverie. Elle posa des yeux chaleureux sur la bande de trois gamins en face d'elle et leur sourit aimablement. Les trois enfants qui semblaient effrayés jusque là se ragaillardirent.

-Alors, encore abandonnée par ton mari ?! s'exclama le premier qui était fort probablement le chef de la bande.

Son ton moqueur fit grimacer la jeune femme. Son mariage avec ce qu'elle considérait l'homme de sa vie avait fait du grabuge dans tout le village et avait marqué les esprits. Plus particulièrement les enfants plus sensibles aux mouvements d'humeur des adultes. Encore aujourd'hui les répercussions continuaient. Onde infinie de la pierre lancée dans l'eau.

-Oui. Il travaille comme ton papa pour nous permettre de manger. répondis-t-elle en lissant sa robe en coton.

La voix de la jeune femme était paisible. Ce n'était que des enfants qui ne comprenaient pas la porter de leur parole. Elle n'y voyait aucune raison de s'énerver. De toute façon ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Elle préférait la plupart du temps laisser couler. Cette technique avait très bien marché sur la génération juste avant elle, puisque devant son bonheur, ils avaient abandonné l'idée de les séparer.

-Comme-ci ! Mon papa lui il reste beaucoup plus souvent avec ma mère.

La voix venait du deuxième petit garçon. Tout petit, et surtout plus jeune par rapport au deux autres garçons. Il se tenait caché derrière le chef de la bande, les joues légèrement rouge. Ils avaient tout les deux les même yeux marrons et les même cheveux blonds. Sûrement deux frères où l'aînée avait traîné le plus jeune dans une sortie à « l'aventure ! ». Le troisième de la bande n'avait pipé mot. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas. Il se contentait de la regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noir à intervalle régulier.

-J'espère au moins qu'il n'oublie pas de passer du temps aussi avec toi.

Le petit garçon bomba le torse en hochant la tête tout animosité oubliée. Il était fier de son père. Au fond d'elle, la future mère espérait que ce serait le cas aussi pour l'enfant dans son ventre.

-Les enfants que faites vous ? N'embêter pas Adela !

Les trois garnements sursautèrent et s'enfuir en hurlant sous le regard désabusé de la nouvelle arrivante, une femme grande et émincée que le poids de son âge commençait à faire plié sous son poids. Des rides s'étaient immiscées sous ses yeux ainsi que des mèches blanches dans ses cheveux. Gare à celui qui lui faisait remarquer.

La viel…-excuser-moi- la femme d'âge mur qui répondait au prénom de Chaden se tourna vers sa cadette qui la remercia du regard bien que celle-ci voyait déjà la morale quotidienne arriver.

-N'empêche ses enfants ont raison. Il te laisse trop souvent toute seul.

Adela poussa un long soupir. Elle était jeune et inexpérimentée. Certes. Naïve. Certes. Mais elle était majeure et en droit de décider de sa vie.

Dans ce village, elle avait toujours été la petite à protéger. Tous les enfants avaient été tués lors de la guerre sauf elle. Elle était « l'avenir » de ce village. La petite gamine prête à rendre service au premier venu. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était grande et bientôt mère de son première enfant.

Peut-être, étais-ce à cause de son mari que ça avait du mal à passer. Dans le village, il avait la réputation d'avoir mis les pieds dans un trafique louche qui serais la cause de ses nombreuses absences. Mais Adela n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était que des rumeurs infondées.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle était tombée directement sous son charme. Chose que les villageois avaient vu d'un très mauvais œil. Il avait des cheveux aussi noir qu'elle mais brillant de santé. Des yeux bleus profonds qui l'a faisait frissonner dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle. Il n'était pas bavard, mais dès qu'il était là, il faisait attention à son bien être et ça lui suffisait largement.

-Il faut bien travailler en ces temps difficile.

-Moi, je trouve qu'il profite trop de ton ouverture d'esprit et de ta gentillesse. Tu ne sais même pas quelle est son travail !

-Tout le monde à ses secrets. répliqua la jeune femme.

-Toujours aussi buter. murmura Chaden.

Adela ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle fut coupée par un bruit venant des caisses entreposées sur le coté de sa maison par son mari. Les deux femmes s'entre regardèrent. Difficilement, la future mère se souleva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le bruit. Chaden l'aida et toute deux firent face à un homme qui regardait pensivement les caisses renversées en face de lui. Aucune ne s'était ouverte malgré le choque lors de leurs collision avec le sol. L'homme qui semblait être à première vue un magicien – qui d'autre portait un chapeau pointu vert dont la pointe se finissait sur une plume blanche avec une tresse qui faisait trois mètre de long ?!- regardait pensivement l'amas de caisse au sol.

-Et bien et bien, je suis vraiment maladroit.

La voix du magicien aux longs cheveux blonds, qui ne semblait ne pas les avoir remarqué, était douce et chaleureuse mais elle ne dissipa en rien leur étonnement face à ce parfait inconnu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? À la vue de sa tête on aurait pus croire qu'il était parfaitement à sa place. On aurait pus croire seulement. Parce que oui, cet homme n'avait rien à faire là.

-Euh…on peut savoir ce que vous faites ?¨

L'homme tourna la tête vers elles l'air étonné. Ses grands yeux bleus les regardèrent quelques instant, avant de s'apaiser et refléter un calme absolu ainsi qu'une immense gentillesse. Face à cet homme on se sentait très vite mise en confiance.

Le jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement devant elles avant de prendre un air gêné.

-Je ne suis qu'un voyageur mais j'ai malencontreusement fait tomber ces caisses en cherchant une auberge dans ce village. Veuillez pardonner mon étourderie.

Adela et Chaden restèrent bouche bée devant le magicien. La future mère repris contenance :

-Ce n'est rien ! Cela peut arriver à tout le monde.

Sur ces mots oubliant momentanément son état, la femme voulut se pencher pour ramasser les caisses renversées sur le sol. Une main doucement posée sur son ventre arrondi l'arrêta dans son élan. Adela releva les yeux pour croiser ce calme et serein de l'étranger.

-Je vais les ramasser. L'enfant que vous porter vous en voudrait de le brutaliser ainsi.

A ses mots les joues de la jeune femme rougirent légèrement. Elle se redressa avant de reculer pour laisser place au jeune homme plein de bonne volonté. Celui-ci se saisit d'une caisse avant d'aller la reposer, quand celle-ci lui échappa malencontreusement des mains pour s'écraser sur son pied.

-Aïe !

A coté d'Adela, Chaden leva les yeux au ciel. Elle retroussa ses manches.

-Je vais vous aidez étranger. Vous n'aller pas l'air de savoir quoi faire de vos deux mains.

-Aaah…je suis vraiment navré. répondis le jeune homme aux yeux bleu très clair.

-Dîtes moi, demanda Adela, vous vous appelez comment ? Si je puis me permettre.

-Yunan. Répondis l'étranger en posant une caisse au dessus d'une autre.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Yunan. Je me nomme Adela. Et voici Chaden. ajouta la jeune femme en montrant son aînée qui posait la dernière caisse.

Celle-ci voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de trace de la maladresse de Yunan s'adressa à lui :

-Je vais vous conduire à l'aubergiste. Il sera content d'avoir enfin un client. Quand à toi Adela prends garde à ne pas trop te fatiguer.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne manqua pas de sourire à Yunan lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna. Sourire qu'il ne manqua pas de lui rendre.

Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés, Chaden brisa le silence qui c'était installé.

-Une brave fille. Dommage qu'elle n'est pas un mari à sa hauteur.

Yunan lui jeta un regard perplexe avant de sourire doucement.

-Vous êtes inquiet pour elle…

-Bien sur ! s'emporta la femme, dans un moment pareille un homme ce doit être présent.

-Son mari s'absente souvent ? demanda Yunan en penchant la tête sur le coté intéressé.

-Oh que oui. Personne ne sait ce qu'il fait et où il va ! Il y a bien quelques rumeurs, mais la plupart son tirées par les cheveux. Le problème c'est que, souvent, les rumeurs on un fond de vérité.

-Il devrait revenir quand ?

Chaden siffla dédaigneuse. Il était plus que visible que le mari d'Adela ne faisait pas l'unanimité dans le village.

-Il ne dit jamais quand il revient. Voila l'auberge étranger. Ajouta-t-elle coupant court à la discussion.

Yunan leva les yeux. Il était en face d'un édifice de pierres qui donnaient l'impression de s'effriter. Pas très rassurant en somme. La pierre de couleur beige faisait ressortir l'enseigne rouge avec marquée « Auberge » dessus. Dur de manquer un tel édifice. La porte en bois qui était l'entrée était reliée à une cloche de cuivre qui devait sonner lorsqu'un client entrait.

-Merci de m'avoir guider. C'était très aimable à vous.

-C'était un plaisir étranger. Et vous ferez encore plus plaisir à l'aubergiste si vous restiez quelques jours.

- Je n'aie bien peur de ne pas rester très longtemps.

-Dommage. La jeune femme tapa dans le dos de Yunan qui fit une légère grimace. Au revoir étranger. Au plaisir de vous revoir ! ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Le magicien attendit que Chaden s'éloigne avant de regarder autour de lui. L'auberge n'était pas très loin de la maison d'Adela. Yunan releva la tête vers l'auberge avec une légère moue. Décidément il préférait dormir à la belle étoile mais pas le choix. Il avait quelque chose à faire ici. Le mieux, pour la réussite de sa « mission » était de s'intégrer dans le village. Le Magi rentra dans l'auberge faisant tinter la cloche en songeant avec ironie que depuis la mort de Judal, il n'avait plus besoin de courir après ses donjons.

Ce fut donc avec surpris que le dirigeant de l'auberge vit un homme qui rentra habiller en magicien. Le vieillard derrière la réception plissa les yeux. Un magicien comme client ? Prudence !

-Bienvenue étranger. Si c'est pour une chambre où passer la nuit vous êtes au bon endroit. déclara l'aubergiste tout de même guilleret d'avoir enfin un client.

-Je suis exactement venue pour ça. répondis Yunan en plantant ses yeux dans ce de l'aubergiste.

Gêné, il se dandina sur sa chaise.

-Serait-il possible d'avoir une chambre avec vue sur la droite ?

-Euh…l'aubergiste détourna le regard. On pourrait croire que les yeux du magicien lisaient votre âme. Oui oui. Bien sur. C'est possible. Je vais préparer la chambre.

L'aubergiste se leva précipitamment pressé d'échapper au regard du Magi.

-C'est très aimable à vous. Je vous en suis gré.

Le vieillard à la barbichette pointu hocha la tête et grogna quelque chose en se dirigeant vers les escaliers en pierre sentant toujours les yeux de Yunan fixé sur son dos.

-Monsieur Hamid !

La voix surexcitée d'un gamin retentit. La porte s'ouvrit à la voler sur le propriétaire de la voix qui était l'un des garçons qui avait embêté Adela.

-Il est revenu ! Il est revenu !

Agacé le vieil homme fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser une bête.

-Que veux tu que ça me fasse que ce trafiquant soit revenue ?!

Le gamin n'avait pas attendu la réponse et était déjà repartit prévenir le reste du village. A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait…

-Le trafiquant ? fis Yunan perplexe.

-Le mari d'Adela.

-Je suis bien curieux de voir cet étrange personnage…

L'aubergiste se retourna pour répondre à l'étranger. Il avait déjà disparu. C'était bien d'avoir un client. Par contre les magiciens étaient trop bizarres pour lui.

Une fois dehors, Yunan pris le chemin de la maison d'Adela. Il croisa sur sa route bon nombre de curieux dont le petit garçon qui avait crié dans l'auberge. De loin, il vit Adela se jeter dans les bras d'un homme aux cheveux noirs. Il avait le visage dur et ferme. Malgré tout, on voyait qu'il aimait sa femme. Maintenant à savoir ce qu'était ses priorités. Yunan suivit des yeux un ruckh noir avant de se détourner de ce spectacle.

Adela l'aperçut de loin. Le magicien lui tournait déjà le dos et ne vit pas le signe qu'elle lui fit. Elle haussa les épaules et rentra dans sa maison avec son mari. Adela était vraiment heureuse de le retrouver avant son accouchement. Ainsi il pourrait voir l'enfant naître.

Bien évidement, Yunan n'était pas très loin. N'étant pas retourné à l'auberge où il n'était pas sur d'y passer la nuit finalement, il était perché sur le toit. Yunan s'assied dos à la cheminée caché à toute personne qui aurait l'idée de regarder sur en haut de la maison. De nombreux ruckh l'entourait. L'un deux c'était posé sur son chapeau. Les jambes écartés Yunan regardait le ciel. Le soleil était maintenant haut. Midi devait être passé.

En voyant Adela, le Magi avait de suite deviné que son accouchement était pour bientôt. Très bientôt. Il se devait de surveiller cet heureux évènement. L'arrivée du père allait purement écourter sa visite. Tant pis. Il était venu pour autre chose mais il ferait avec. A moins qu'il ne se trompe. L'humanité avait parfois des réactions étranges.

Enfin, alors que le soleil entamait sa descente, les ruckh commencèrent à s'agiter. Une immense flopée de ruckh entoura la maison. Spectacle qu'il était le seul à pouvoir observer. Les cris d'Adela ne tardèrent pas à raisonner. Son nouveau-né allait changer sa vie. Avec ce qui se passait dans le monde en ces temps obscure, il allait changer leur vie mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.

La mort n'était pas loin. Cette naissance avait fait réagir une organisation obscure qui avait attendu ce moment dans l'espoir de reprendre des forces et d'handicaper son ennemi par la même occasion. Et cette fois….cette fois réussir.

Ce vœu résonna dans le village comme une plainte lugubre. Yunan fut le seul à l'entendre lorsqu'un ruckh noir passa près de lui. Un écho lointain et sinistre.

Le Magi fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient déjà là. Yunan plissa les yeux en se penchant en avant écoutant les ruckh. Non, Il était seul. Son hypothèse s'avéra vrai.

Le regard de Yunan se durcit et il se releva avec agilité. Il bondit en bas du toit et fila vers la porte à l'aide de son bâton. Yunan entendit parfaitement le bruit sourd d'un corps s'affaissant sur le sol lors de son saut.

-Chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix féminine était tremblante, effrayée. Yunan imaginait très bien le visage d'Adela, déjà éprouvée par son accouchement regarder son mari avec des grands yeux effarés tuer la sage femme qui l'avait aidé à accoucher. Elle devait serrer très fort son nouveau né contre elle alors que celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il venait juste de naître sans souvenir de son passé encore étranger dans ce monde qui l'avait déjà vu naître une fois.

Soudain, il se mit à pleurer sensible à l'inquiétude grandissante de sa mère et aussi, peut-être, à cause d'une sensation de déjà vue dut à un souvenir ancien…

Yunan se crispa sur son bâton et atterrit devant la porte. Des bruits de casse lui parvinrent mélangés aux pleurs de la jeune femme et de son enfant.

-Arrête ! Je t'en supplie !

-Tu l'as vue ! Tu as vue le Magi. Je suis désolé pour toi ma chère femme.

Yunan à cette phrase ouvrit la porte. Sous ses yeux, Adela s'effondra tombant sur le coté, son bébé toujours serré très fort dans ses bras pour le protéger. Une flaque rouge ne tarda pas à s'étendre. Yunan détourna ses yeux de ce triste spectacle et fixa l'homme qui l'avait tué. Ce père de famille qui avait faillit. Il avait les yeux fous et regardait le bébé dans les bras de sa mère mourante avec un sourire béat. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué Yunan perdu dans son monde, engloutit par les ténèbres les plus profondes. L'homme tomba à genoux. Des larmes de bonheur roulaient sur ses joues. Il avait les mains levé vers le ciel. Une quantité énorme de ruckh noir l'entourait et toujours la flaque de sang s'agrandissait.

-Ren Gyokuen. J'ai trouvé le Magi ! Je l'ai trouvé ! hurla l'homme, sa voix forte recouvrant les pleurs de l'enfant.

A quatre pattes, il se dirigea vers celui-ci les yeux injectés de sang. Yunan avait devant lui la Déchéance de l'Homme.

Il tendit la main vers son enfant, ses yeux bleus brillant d'avidité. Le bâton s'abattit entre la main et l'enfant. Ce dernier arrêta de pleurer et ses yeux rouge fixèrent sur Yunan. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de mettre un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Chut…

Un flash illumina l'endroit où c'était posé le bâton et le père se fit propulser contre le mur avec force avant que des cordes fait de ruckh ne le ligote. Son bâton maintenant pointé sur l'homme, Yunan le regarda sans sourciller ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tout de suite tué. Le bruit du bébé encore à terre qui couina de nouveau au bord des pleurs lui répondit. Pas grave.

Yunan fit un geste brusque avec son bâton et les cordes se resserrèrent sur leur proie. Le mari d'Adela sembla enfin le remarquer.

-Toi ! Tu es le Magi sans roi ! Eloigne toi de moi ! Tu vas me souiller toi et tes ruckh !

Yunan rit en levant la main où un de ses ruckh atterrit. Mais ça, l'autre ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Vous êtes dure… fis remarquer Yunan avec un sourire.

Le Magi s'arrêta dans sa lancer avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le bébé qu'il ramassa avec délicatesse.

-Merci. murmura Adela dans un dernier souffle.

Doucement, Yunan lui ferma les yeux avant de se relever doucement, son précieux paquet dans les bras.

-J'en prendrais soin. murmura-t-il à son tour à son adresse avant d'ajouter à l'encontre du père.

-Vous permettez ? Je vous l'empreinte.

Le Magi ouvrit la seule fenêtre de la maison avant de s'y appuyer de sa seule main libre.

-A plus !

Puis Yunan, après avoir fait un geste de la main à l'homme qui se débattait en poussant des cris de rage disparu dans les ténèbres.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour!**

**Voilà le chapitre 2!**

* * *

C'est sous un ciel orageux qu'un bateau accosta non sans difficultés. Le vent soufflait avec violence faisant grincer le mat. Enfin, les marins jetèrent l'ancre, immobilisant à bon port le bateau. Les voyageurs pur enfin débarquer de ce navire qui ne cessait de grincer ne rassurant pas les passagers et encore moins ceux avec le mal de mer.

Ali-baba et compagnie débarquèrent avec soulagement. La mer avait été mouvementée tout le long du voyage et au fur à mesure du temps cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Rester plus longtemps dans la mer les auraient sûrement mis en danger pris dans un violent orage qui se préparait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Heureusement, le vent devenu plus fort, avait raccourci de plusieurs heures la durée de leur voyage.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le village indiqué par Titus. La première chose que l'on pouvait remarquer était que le village était bien petit. Voilà qui allait faciliter leur recherche.

Selon Titus, il leurs fallaient trouver un nouveau né. Normalement.

D'après le Magi, il était très peu probable que le Magi qui venait de naître soit Aladdin ou Judal. Ali-baba n'avait pas aimé la lueur qui était passée dans les yeux de Sinbad et de Kouen à cette déclaration. Une lueur avide. Il se demandait presque si il ne devait pas retarder leur retour à Reim.

Pourquoi cherchait-il un nouveau né ? Cela remontait maintenant à plusieurs mois lors d'une réunion de l'alliance fraîchement né ces dernières années. Ils étaient à Reim venu rapidement de Balbad pressés par le messager qui n'avait cessé de leur dire que c'était important. Ils auraient eu tord dans douter.

_Empire de Reim il y a deux mois :_

_Ils étaient tous réunis. Tous les représentant de la tout nouvelle alliance et même plus._

_Ali-baba leva les yeux vers Titus Alexius, le Magi de Reim. Il n'avait pas coupé ses cheveux blonds les gardant long à l'image de la précédente Magi Scheherazade. Titus avait le visage grave et l'absence de Marga qu'il gardait d'habitude toujours au près de lui renforçait l'idée de l'importance de cette réunion. Il tenait le sceptre de Scheherazade assit sur un trône en hauteur par rapport à eux. _

_Le jeune Magi ne semblait pas être très à l'aise. Il faut dire qu'il avait devant lui les princes de Kou et le roi de __Sindria, avec__ en plus, leurs liges. En clair, il était seul face à ces grands de se monde. L'air grave qu'abordaient Sinbad et Kouen ainsi que les regards noir qu'ils ce lançaient ne devait pas l'aider._

_Le pauvre avait reçu une pression considérable à la mort des deux Magis. De plus, Yunan était devenu introuvable. Cela avait agacé prodigieusement Sinbad qui avait essayé de le retrouver. En vain bien évidement. Ja'far avait du l'obligé à arrêter les recherches. _

_On ne trouvait pas Yunan. C'était lui qui vous trouvait._

_-Je suis bien curieux de savoir pourquoi le Magi de Reim nous a appelés ici. déclara Sinbad les bras croisés._

_Titus se dandina sur son trône, gêné. Bien qu'en dessous de lui, le roi de Sindria et les princes de Kou ne perdaient pas de leur prestance. Les réunir sans qu'il y ait d'étincelles était un miracle en soi. Miracle que le nouveau Magi de Reim avait réussi. Cela avait eu le mérite de faire taire ce qui disait que Titus n'était pas digne de prendre la place de Sheherazade._

_Depuis la dernière bataille, ils avaient tous remarqué que ce battre sur deux fronts n'était pas la meilleur des idées. Ainsi Kou et Sindria avaient décidés de créer une alliance temporaire –nul ne sait qui avait eu l'idée en premiers et on ne le saura sûrement jamais. Ils pouvaient bien se taper librement dessus une fois Al-Thamen rayé de la surface de ce monde. Cependant, pendant longtemps, cette alliance avait été utopique. Juste une idée qui ne pourrait jamais ce réaliser. _

_Les deux camps n'arrivaient jamais à ce mettre d'accord sur les __clauses__du contrat. Chacun voulait prendre l'avantage. A chaque réécriture de celui-ci, il était aussitôt contesté par l'un ou l'autre camp._

_Au final, Titus avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains malgré les réticences du royaume de Sindria et de l'empire de Kou._

_Lorsque enfin après maintes nuits blanches du à la pression des deux empires sur lui, il avait réussi à finir le contrat, et cette fois, il fut accepté à son plus grand soulagement. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était d'être ainsi devenu une sorte de juge de cette alliance explosive. Le jeune Magi comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Yunan s'était enfui. Il avait bien eu raison._

_Titus se redressa sur son siège avant de prendre la parole :_

_-J'ai bien l'impression qu'un Magi soit né il y a une semaine._

_Un murmure de consternation traversa les personnes présentes. Titus sentis de l'agitation du coté des Fanalis. Il ne leurs avaient rien dit. Cela ne semblait pas collé entre eux. En particulier avec Muu Alexius qui regrettait Sheherazade. Cela pouvait ce comprendre. La Magi avait quand même eu un siècle d'expérience. Lui n'était qu'un débutant dans ça nouvelle fonction. Pour l'instant, il pouvait se dire avec une certaine fierté qu'il s'en était bien sortit._

_-Comment ça « l'impression » ? S'insurgea Kouha Ren._

_Son frère aîné lui imposa le silence avec un geste sec de la main. Il prit la parole à son tour :_

_-Il est difficile de savoir exactement ce qui c'est passé à distance. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça exactement ? Il nous faut plus de précision. Vous ne nous avez pas appelés pour nous laisser dans le flou ?_

_Titus ne se formalisa pas du reproche à peine dissimulé de Kouen Ren._

_-Dans le village Kahra de la contrée de Kou, j'ai ressenti énormément d'agitation des ruckh. Seul un puissant sortilège -et encore- peut exciter à ce point les ruckh ou…_

_-La naissance d'un Magi. finit Ali-baba les yeux écarquillés._

Titus avait hoché la tête et ils avaient été envoyés dans ce village paumé. Chacun, représentant un des deux pays. Hakuryuu et lui, Ali-baba, étaient les représentants de Kou. Yamraiha et Sharrkan avaient été envoyé en tant que représentant de Sindria.

Contrairement au tentions qu'il y avait entre les deux pays, le petit groupe ne ce tapait pas dessus. Au contraire ils s'entendaient même plutôt bien. A vrai dire les disputes -si je puis me permettre ce terme infantile mais de situation- avait lieu dans un même groupe. Celui de Sindria. Ali-baba ne savait pas ce qui était passé dans la tête de Sinbad lorsqu'ils les avaient choisi tout les deux. Manière détournée de se venger d'Ali-baba pour avoir choisi de se mettre du coté de Kou ? Ali-baba ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser cela. Il savait le roi de Sindria parfaitement capable d'une telle chose.

Dans son groupe de représentant de Kou, ils parlaient comme avant même si l'absence d'Aladdin pesait dans leurs esprits. Parfois l'ambiance entre lui et Hakuryuu devenait électrique. Ali-baba n'avait eu de cesse de lui demander pourquoi il était partit avec Judal. Que ce soit d'une façon détournée ou pas… Le prince de Kou ne répondait que vaguement. Ces frères et sœur, plus particulièrement Hakuei, avaient essayé de lui tirer les verres du nez mais ils n'avaient rien eu de concluant. Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Si Morgiana n'avait pas été là, ils en sauraient sûrement déjà venu en main.

-Ce village est bien silencieux.

Ali-baba jeta un coup d'œil vers Morgiana. Ses cheveux roses voletaient encadrant son visage. Elle regardait impassible de ses yeux roses, les ruelles en face d'elle qui conduisait sûrement au centre du village.

-Et même bien vide. ajouta Hakuryuu resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

Le jeune prince de Balbad ne pu dire les contredire. Etait-il arrivé trop tard ? Al-thamen avait agi avant eux ?

Il observa les toiles noires en signe de deuil qui avait été étendu dans les ruelles. Quelqu'un était mort dans ce village ou même plusieurs vu le nombre de draps étendus. Cela expliquait le silence. Tout les villageois devaient être chez eux en journée de deuil.

-Ils sont toujours en deuil ? Et bien ça va faire plus de deux mois !

C'était le capitaine qui avait parlé. Il semblait mécontent. Cette situation était mauvaise pour ses affaires. De sa démarche chaloupée, il tenait sa moustache entre ses deux mains.

-Plus de deux mois ? siffla Toto. Jours pour jours c'est exactement le délai qu'il a fallut à Titus pour nous prévenir et pour nous d'arriver ici.

A ses cotés Olba grimaça. Au fond d'eux ils espéraient que ce ne soit que le fruit du hasard.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hakuryuu.

Le capitaine se tourna vers eux. Il était en colère et leur dit tout ce qu'il savait sans hésitation. Il relâcha sa moustache qui se remit à sa place. L'homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux dramatisant avec exagération la situation.

Ce n'était sûrement pas ses problèmes financiers qui allaient les inquiéter.

- Dans ce village il c'est passé des trucs bizarre. Trois morts en une semaine ! Il faut bien que ce soit le seul endroit où ils font des broderies de qualités pour que j'y aille encore. Mais si on ne me les donne pas...

- Trois morts ? demanda Toto coupant net les plaintes du capitaine.

Il hocha la tête vigoureusement.

-Un couple et une femme qui commençait à ce faire vielle. Le couple avait un enfant tout fraîchement né mais vous savez quoi ? Il a disparut ! Pouf ! Si j'étais vous je ne resterais pas longtemps dans le coin. Il pourrait vous arrivez des trucs. Moi je ne compte pas rester ici bien longtemps. Je tiens à ma vie plus que ces fichues broderies. J'espère qu'ils me rembourseront.

-Des gens sont morts et tous qui vous importe c'est l'argent ? s'insurgea Toto.

Le Capitaine fit une légère grimace devant l'air contrarié du petit groupe. De suite il pensa à une retraite stratégique. On ne se frittait pas avec des représentants de Kou et de Sindria. C'était mauvais pour le commerce.

-Bah… en ce moment…enfin bref…Le devoir m'appelle. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

L'homme s'en alla aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Olba cracha avec dégoût par terre. Ce genre de personne le répugnait du plus profond de son être. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux ocres d'Ali-baba.

-On y va. déclara-t-il.

Sharrkan prit de l'avance les mains croisées à l'arrière de la tête l'air décontracté.

-Tu pourrais avoir l'air plus sérieux. lui souffla Yamraiha en le rattrapant à grand pas.

Le jeune homme à la peau matte ne lui jeta qu'un maigre coup d'œil puis aux plus jeune qui marchaient derrière lui. Ali-baba avait encore une fois décidé d'essayer de tirer les verres du nez d'Hakuryuu sous le regard vigilant de Morgiana.

-Si tu veux mon avis, répliqua sombrement Sharrkan, on ne retrouvera aucun Magi ici. Al-Thamen l'a déjà en sa possession. Rester ici, c'est leur donner de mauvais espoirs.

Yamraiha ferma les yeux visiblement contrariés. Elle le frappa violement avec son bâton. La magicienne le regarda de ses yeux courroucés alors qu'il se frottait la tête avec une grimace.

-Ce ne sont plus des enfants. Si tu veux rentrer c'est pour les protéger. Mais pour eux, abandonner maintenant, c'est abandonner l'espoir de retrouver un jour Aladdin. Même si il n'est pas ici, on peut toujours trouver des informations. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je ne compte pas rentrer les mains vides.

-Fayotte…marmonna Sharrkan.

-Répète ? siffla Yamraiha alors qu'une aura noir l'entourait.

-…

L'absence de réponse de la part de son coéquipier sembla la contenter et elle hocha la tête visiblement fière d'elle. Couper le sifflet à Sharrkan n'était pas un exploit qu'on arrivait tous les jours.

-T'as finis de sautiller comme une gamine ? Tu nous fais honte !

Dommage ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il était déjà repartit.

-Gamine ?! Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'un coureur de jupon !

-Moi ? Un coureur de jupon ?! Ne me confond pas avec Sinbad !

-Tu es pire que lui !

-Moi ?! Pire que lui ? Impossible ! Tout simplement impossible !

-Euh…tenta Ali-baba. Maître ?

-Quoi ?!

-Il y a une auberge…

-Et ?!

-Elle est ouverte. Ont pourrait y aller pour demander des informations au propriétaire. répondis Olba.

-Bah allez-y ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? s'exclamèrent les deux envoyés de Sindria.

Ceux de Kou ne se firent pas priés, pressés de s'éloigner de la tornade Yamraiha-Sharrkan. Ils poussèrent la porte et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Le petit groupe poussa un soupir de soulagement, lorsque la porte se referma étouffant les bruits des voix de Sharrkan et de Yamraiha.

Une fois « hors de danger », Ali-baba laissa son regard parcourir l'intérieur de l'auberge. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisserie de toute taille et de tout genre. Là, une représentant des animaux, une autre la Guerre et encore là, la Nuit… L'espace était meublé d'une table avec quatre chaises en bois et d'un réception du même matériau. A coté il y avait un escalier qui montait vers les étages. Sur la réception un vieil homme dormait. Il avait parfois des sursauts mais leurs présences ne semblaient pas le gêner.

Toto s'approcha de l'homme et le secoua. Elle du s'y prendre à deux fois avant que le vieil homme daigne ouvrir les yeux. Il bondit sur sa chaise et se tint droit comme un piquet. Si Morgiana resta impassible les autres sentirent leur cœur rater un battement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'exclama le vieil homme comme si il avait toujours été réveillé depuis leur entrée dans l'auberge.

Ali-baba aurait bien aimé être aussi frais et disponible dès son réveil. Chaque matin, c'était les poches sous les yeux, le regard vide, les cheveux formant des épis épouvantables. Et bien sur les moqueries qui allait avec : « Avec une tête pareille, tu ne trouveras jamais de petite amie » ou encore « Ah ! Avec ta tête tu ferais fuir des filles à la ronde. Si ce n'est déjà fait… ». Il fallait absolument qu'il travaille ça.

Le jeune homme se jeta en avant et attrapa les mains du vieil homme les yeux remplis d'étoiles :

-Dîtes moi votre secret !

-Que racontez vous jeune imbécile ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ali-baba. Tu en trouveras une de petite amie ! fis Olba avec énergie le pouce en l'air en signe d'encouragement.

-Un jour. ajouta Toto.

-Peut-être. continua Morgiana.

-Avec un peu de chance. finis Hakuryuu.

Bien sur pour achever Ali-baba, ils crurent bon de rajouter une couche :

-Avec beaucoup de chance !

De loin, de très loin ont pu entendre le petit cœur du jeune homme se briser en petit morceau dans un triste tintement.

Tel un automate, Ali-baba tourna la tête vers ses amis alignés derrière lui qui affichaient tous y compris Morgiana un sourire qui se voulait conciliant. Plus particulièrement Olba qui enlaçait par la taille sa petite amie, alliasse Toto.

Ali-baba sentit une profonde mélancolie s'installer en lui. Il ne remarqua même pas l'aubergiste dégager sèchement ses mains des siennes. Pourquoi fallait-il que le peu de client qu'il avait soit tous des originales ?

-Il nous faudrait des informations.

L'aubergiste fit un bond portant vivement sa main à son cœur. Il n'avait pas vu la Fanalis s'approcher de lui. Après un raclement de gorge gêner son regard se durcit.

-Vous êtes de ses curieux qui veulent savoir pourquoi il y a eu autant de mort ? Eh bien sachez qu'il n'y a pas de malédiction !

Hakuryuu se mit au coté de Morgianna.

-Nous sommes des envoyés de Kou.

L'homme fit une énorme grimace significative. Il se mordit les lèvres encore hésitant à tout leur dire. Le regard insistant d'Hakuryuu le convainquit.

-Comme vous devez le savoir, il y a eu trois morts.

Cette phrase capta l'attention de la petite assemblée.

-Deux sont morts dans la même soirée. La troisième est morte quelques temps plus tard. Et, si on a retrouvés les deux premiers dans leur maison, la dernière a été retrouvée dans la rue. L'homme lui a été retrouvé contre un des quatre murs de sa maison.

-On nous a parlé d'une enfant. le coupa Ali-baba avec empressement.

-Oui l'enfant d'Adela et de Saji ? Pourquoi ?

Le ton de l'aubergiste se fit plus menaçant ses yeux fixés avec suspicion sur Ali-baba.

-Par précision. répliqua Hakuryuu. Où habitaient-ils ? Vous pourriez m'indiquer aussi la rue où la dernière victime a été retrouvée ?

Avec un grognement le vieil homme abdiqua et lui donna tout les indications nécessaires. Après avoir remercier l'aubergiste, le petit groupe ressortis pour tomber sur Sharrkan et Yamraiha qui se tournait le dos.

-Alors ? demanda Sharrkan.

-On sait où on été retrouvé les victimes. On va se renseigner sur place. répondis Ali-baba.

Sharrkan regarda les yeux de son apprenti rempli de détermination. Il haussa les épaules avant de suivre les représentants de Kou.

La maison du couple n'était pas très loin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant celle-ci. Elle ne semblait pas très grande. Le toit était plat comme toute les autres maisons avec une petite cheminée. La porte était entrouverte. Personne n'avait songée à la refermer. Chance pour eux.

Doucement, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il plissa le nez lorsqu'une odeur de renfermée agressa ses narines. Odeur de renfermée mélangée à une odeur de sang.

A ses cotés ses amis s'avancèrent pour fouiller la maison. De nombreux objets avaient été renversés. Les deux habitants de cette maison semblaient s'être défendus contre leur agresseur. Malheureusement ce n'avait pas suffit. La pièce devait receler d'indices sur l'assassin.

Ali-baba rentra à son tour. Il s'accroupit près d'une tache brunâtre qui avait attiré son attention dès sa première observation des lieux. Il posa sa main sur le sol. La tache qui devait être de l'origine d'un liquide avait été complètement aspirée par le sol. Elle n'était pas prête de disparaître. Que pouvait bien être cette flaque ? Le jeune homme se releva pour essayer de trouver quelque chose de ressemblant ailleurs.

Non loin. Il en trouva une autre plus grande.

Du sang.

Ce fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Ouah ! Il y a de sacrées fissures dans ce mur. dit Olba brisant le silence installé dans la pièce.

De l'autre bout de la maison, il effleurait les yeux écarquillés les fissures sur un mur.

-Selon l'aubergiste l'homme a été retrouvé près d'un mur. dit simplement Morgiana droite comme un piquet sa tête tournée vers le mur.

Toto n'accorda qu'un œil critique au mur continuant à fouiller avec Hakuryuu la pièce sans s'arrêter. Yamraiha s'approcha à son tour du mur les sourcils froncés. Sharkan quand à lui s'était rapproché d'Ali-baba et observait la tache brunâtre sur le sol. L'attention d'Ali-baba c'était portée sur la magicienne de Sindria qui avait rejoint Olba. Ses mains étaient posées sur le mur comme pour une auscultation. Elle semblait très concentrée. Plusieurs fois Ali-baba crut apercevoir des petites lumières. Des ruckh ?

Finalement la magicienne pris de nouveau la parole :

-A cet endroit, les ruckh son très agités. murmura-t-elle presque pour elle-même.

Ali-baba du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

-C'est sûrement dut à un sort. ajouta-t-elle plus fort.

-Le criminel était sûrement un magicien. fit remarquer Hakuryuu prenant pour la première fois la parole depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés en ces lieux.

-C'est probable. répondis Sharrkan. Eh ! Yamu ! Viens par ici !

La jeune femme se retourna et foudroya son compagnon du regard. N'importe qui aurait scié et détourné le regard. N'importe qui sauf Sharrkan. Il avait bien trop l'habitude maintenant.

Le général de Sindria se contenta de garder la tête bien haute, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Yamraiha, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur son visage. Les regards qu'ils s'échangèrent firent des étincelles.

-D'où tu te permet de me donner des ordres ?!

-J'ai plus de pouvoir que tu ne le crois.

-Ah bon ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Les spectateurs de cette scène à présent quotidienne gardaient le silence. Ils avaient apprit après quelques mésaventures qui les faisaient encore frissonner, que ce mêlée des ces disp-conversation- n'était pas une bonne idée.

Ainsi Morgiana les regardaient calme et froide. Ali-baba, Toto et Olba avec toujours autant d'étonnement- Ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais ?!- même si Toto commençait à être lassée. Hakuryuu les regardaient en repensant avec honte au moment où il s'était lui-même mis à crier pour rien sur Ali-baba, Morgiana et Aladdin dans son tout premier donjon.

Puis, comme pour répondre a un signal invisible, les deux amis- oui oui, ils sont amis- s'insultèrent par tous les noms d'oiseaux qui leurs passèrent par la tête.

Au moment où Ali-baba songeait avec réticence qu'il allait devoir les arrêter, la porte s'ouvrit à la voler. Cela eu le mérite d'arrêter les deux autres qui s'étaient rapprochés près à en venir aux poings.

Tous dans la salle remercièrent silencieusement le nouvel arrivant et saluèrent son entrée fracassante. La porte avait percuté le mur faisant tomber un vase par la même occasion. L'aubergiste rentra dans la pièce vrillant son regard sur Ali-baba.

-Vous avez bientôt fini ?

-Si Yamu avait fait ce que j'avais dit depuis le début, on aurait finit depuis longtemps. déclara Sharrkan.

-Je ne rentrerais pas dans tes gamineries. répliqua Yamraiha vexé.

-Désolé nous avons encore quelque chose à vérifier. répondis Hakuryuu.

Celui-ci les jaugea du regard un par un. Il devait se demander s'il ne devait pas les faire sortir maintenant.

Il finit par lâcher :

-Dépêchez-vous. On n'aime pas vous voir traîner ici.

Sur ses mots remplis de gentillesse, le vieil homme s'en alla en claquant la porte dans un bruit retentissant. Toto reprit rapidement la parole pour que la dispute entre les deux représentant de Sindria ne reprenne pas.

-Madame Yamraiha vous pourriez venir voir cette tache ?

-D'accord TOTO. répondis Yamraiha en appuyant sur son dernier mot.

Les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent un dernier regard assassin avant que la magicienne ne se dirige vers Ali-baba. Elle s'agenouilla près de la tache et l'effleura de ses mains.

-Les ruckh son parfaitement normaux.

-Il y avait une autre tache là-bas. Moins grande.

Après un hochement de tête à l'intention d'Ali-baba, Yamraiha s'y dirigea analysant la zone.

-Les ruckh sont agités ici.

Yamraiha montrait un endroit entre le mur fissuré et la tache.

-Je pense que le sort a été lancé à cet endroit propulsant l'homme contre le mur. C'était un puissant sort.

-Un magicien était donc bien présent. fit Hakuryuu.

-D'accord mais ça nous avance à quoi ?

-Olba n'a pas tord. ajouta Toto. Il n'y a pas qu'un seul magicien sur Terre.

-De nos jours les magiciens ne passe pas inaperçu. Leurs vêtements, leurs coiffures sont caractéristiques. Les villageois les auront sûrement aperçu. répondis Yamraiha.

Olba et Toto ne semblèrent pas convaincus mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Cela valait le coup d'essayer.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello! Et voici le troisième chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Il n'y a absolument personne. soupira Olba lasse de ce promener dans des rues vide de gens.

Les bras ballants, il marchait avec lenteur derrière Morgiana et Sharrkan. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas ressentir de fatigue. Plus particulièrement Morgiana qui regardait autour d'elle avec minutie. L'espoir de pouvoir peut-être trouver un indice sur le bébé disparu la canalisait. Enfin surtout sur le bébé qui pourrait être Aladdin. Persévérance qui ne tarda pas à porter ses fruits.

L'ombre d'une personne n'échappa pas à l'œil acéré de la jeune Fanalis. Elle se figea avant de fléchir les genoux faisant craqueler le sol sous elle. Olba n'eu pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'elle avait déjà bondit.

Etonnamment vu l'état du sol, elle atterrit avec légèreté près de l'ombre donnant l'impression de s'être téléportée. Le bras de la jeune fille se tendit agrippant l'épaule d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marron qui se trouvait être la petite ombre. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

-Ne bouge pas. déclara Morgiana le fixant avec des yeux imperturbable.

-Tu lui fais peur là. fis remarquer Olba.

-Pardon. répondis la jeune fille en laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps.

Elle ne quitta pas pour autant du regard le jeune garçon qui la fixait toujours avec de grands yeux.

-Vous êtes trop cool Mademoiselle ! Comment vous avez fait ?

-…

Ce fut tous que put répondre Morgiana surprise par la nouvelle attention qu'on lui portait. Le gamin jusque là étonné à la limite de la peur avait maintenant les yeux remplis d'étoiles complètement subjugués par l'incroyable vitesse de la Fanalis.

-Dit moi jeune homme, fis Sharrkan en s'approchant à son tour, on aurait quelques questions à te poser.

-C'est pour aider la super héroïne ?! demanda la gamin surexcité, toute son attention porté sur Morgiana.

Sharrkan jeta un coup d'œil vers l'intéressée qui avait gardé sa mine perplexe. Mais qu'entendait ce gamin par « super héroïne » ?

-Oui ! s'exclama Olba en bombant le torse. Nous sommes venus ici à la recherche du Super Méchant qui est venu ici.

-Ooooh.

-Tu aurais vu quelqu'un habillé en magicien par ici ? repris Sharrkan.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête frénétiquement.

-A vrai dire, il y en eu deux Monsieur !

Cette information fit froncer les sourcils au petit groupe. Voilà qui compliquait les choses.

-Ils sont venus l'un après l'autre et ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Même si…

Le garçon baissa le ton comme pour déclarer un grand secret, le deuxième était quand même carrément plus bizarre. On ne voyait même pas son visage ! D'ailleurs j'ignore totalement comment il réussissait à marcher droit devant lui.

Le petit garçon avait parlé de plus en plus fort malgré lui en faisant des grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos.

-En tout cas, je suis sur que c'était un magicien puisqu'il avait un bâton. Peu après qu'il soit partit, on a retrouvé Chaden dans une ruelle.

-Le couple était encore vivant ? demanda à son tour Olba.

-Non ! Ils étaient morts moins d'une semaine avant elle. Chaden était la dernière à les avoir vus.

-Le premier magicien était là avant leur mort ? demanda Sharrkan.

-Oui ! Mais il semble avoir disparu quelques heures avant contrairement à l'autre qui a disparu juste après. Il était très blond. Plus blond que moi ! Ses cheveux brillaient au soleil et étaient trèèèès long. Ils descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Comme la plupart des magiciens, il avait les cheveux attachés en une natte. Il portait un grand chapeau vert, très ample, avec sa pointe qui pendait finissant par un plume planche. Une deuxième directement accrochée au bord de son chapeau pendait devant son visage. Il portait des habits verts et des grandes bottes. Lui aussi avait un bâton sauf que la sienne ressemblait plus à une canne a pêche.

Le jeune garçon finit sa déclaration l'air très fière de lui. Il fallait quand même l'avouer, sa description était très complète.

Le babillage du jeune enfant n'avait pas laissé de marbre ses interlocuteurs. Olba était resté perplexe tout du long alors que Sharrkan et Morgiana avait écarquillés les yeux au fur et à mesure de la description. A la fin la Fanalis s'exclama :

-Yunan !

-Si Sinbad était là, ajouta Sharrkan, il en hurlerait.

-Le problème est de maintenant savoir qui à fait quoi. remarqua Olba.

-Je suis certaine que Yunan n'a tué personne. fis Morgiana sur d'elle.

Sharrkan posa une main sur son épaule.

-Rien n'indique que c'est lui. Al-Thamen à magnifiquement bien troublé les pistes. Il ne nous faut surtout pas être attif dans nos conclusions. Rejoignons les autres. Nous avons les informations qui nous fallaient.

* * *

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit perdu !

Le ton irriter de la phrase fut souligné par une Toto donnant un coup de pied dans un pot de fleurs ce qui ne se faisait absolument pas. Mais, un coup d'oeil vers la jeune femme vous dissuadait de faire tout commentaire.

-C'est quand même épatant qu'on est pus se perdre dans un si petit village. fis remarquer Ali-baba en regardant autour de lui.

-N'en rajoute pas une couche s'il te plait. soupira Yamraiha qui regardait Hakuryuu qui déprimait.

-Comment ais-je pus me tromper ? Je ne suis pas digne d'être ici alors qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait on m'accepte encore !

La magicienne de Sindria seul représentante de ce pays dans ce groupe ce dit qu'il devait vraiment leur manquer un boulon au peuple de Kou –même si Ali-baba et sa lige ne faisait pas vraiment parti du peuple de Kou. Pour la énième fois la jeune femme songea que Sharrkan se moquerait bien d'elle si il apprenait qu'ils s'étaient perdus. Elle n'était pas tombée sur le bon groupe quand ils s'étaient séparés. Elle aurait bien aimé aller à la pêche aux informations au lieu de retourner dans un lieu macabre. Enfin. Pour l'instant ils n'étaient pas près d'y arriver dans ce lieu macabre.

La magicienne aux cheveux bleus leva les yeux vers le haut de l'impasse. Elle ignorait totalement quand et comment ils s'étaient trompés. Pourtant les indications données par l'aubergiste étaient simples. Rien n'expliquait comment ils avaient pus arriver là. A part un sens de l'orientation plus que défaillant pour chacun d'eux.

-Bon ! On fait quoi ? demanda Toto avec agacement sa main tripotant mécaniquement la pomme de son épée.

- On ne va pas rester là. répondis Ali-baba. Le village n'est pas très grand. On finiras bien par retrouver notre chemin ou mieux directement tombé sur la scène bonne ruelle.

-Ce serait quand même incroyable qu'on retrouve quelque chose. marmonna Toto.

-Incroyable mais pas impossible. répondis Hakruyuu. Les villageois ont l'air d'avoir évités de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Ce qui c'est passé les a effrayé plus qu'ils ne veuillent l'admettre.

Yamraiha joua avec sa mèche en regardant le carrefour devant elle.

-Alors on va où ?

-Par là. répondirent Ali-baba et Hakuryuu montrant un chemin différent.

Retrouver le bon chemin semblait très mal partie. La jeune magicienne pris une grande inspiration regrettant le calme de Drakon. Elle remit ses cheveux bleus correctement puis son chapeau avant de se diriger à grand pas vers les deux jeunes hommes. Avec humeur elle attrapa leurs poignets avant de les traîner de force dans une des ruelles. Ils étaient perdus. D'accord. Par contre ce n'était pas une raison pour prendre trois heures à retrouver le bon chemin !

La jeune femme ne jeta qu'un maigre coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer que Toto suivait. C'était le cas. La jeune gladiatrice avait un visage imperturbable. Seul ses yeux noirs trahissaient son agacement.

Note pour elle-même : la prochaine fois ne pas mettre Ali-baba et Hakuryuu dans le même groupe. Cela permettra des choix rapide et efficace dans les démarches à suivre.

-Tiens ? Cette maison me dit quelque chose. fis remarquer Ali-baba.

Tous regardèrent dans la même direction que le jeune garçon. Yamraiha s'arrêta et regarda la maison. Enfin plutôt l'arrière d'une maison qui leurs faisaient face. Mais pas n'importe qu'elle maison ! Celle du couple décédé.

-J'y crois pas ! On a tourné en rond ! s'exclama Toto.

Yamraiha écouta d'une oreille distraite Toto. Son attention s'était portée sur des caisses entreposées contre le mur de la maison. Elément qu'ils n'avaient pas vu. Aucun d'eux n'avait fait le tour de la maison. La preuve qu'il aurait fallut. Ses caisses ne la mettaient pas à l'aise.

Hakuryuu avait commencé à s'en approcher. Il les examina avant de toquer sur l'une d'elles. Les caisses semblaient creuses. Elles n'étaient quand même pas vides ?

Précautionneusement, le prince de Kou souleva le couvercle. Sous ses yeux écarquillés, Yamraiha vit une flopée de ruckh noir sortir de la caisse.

Hakuryuu bondit en arrière arme à la main. Non pas à cause des ruckh -il ne pouvait les voir- mais à cause de la matière noire qui se glissa en dehors de la caisse. Hakuryuu pointa son épée sur celle-ci. Au contraire de ce qu'ils pensaient, rien ne se passa. Le jeune homme approcha d'un pas. Aussitôt la matière réagi à ce nouveau mouvement. Elle pris la forme d'une boule parfaite. Des inscriptions violettes bleutées apparurent et disparurent comme une vague avant que la matière transperce les autres caisses.

Hakuryuu recula précipitamment vers les autres membres du groupe qui avait tous sortit leurs armes.

Sous leurs yeux, la matière noire présente dans les caisses s'associèrent et bientôt un djinn noir pris vit. Par contre il n'était pas comme les autres. Il dégageait une autre aura que le groupe ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Comme d'habitude le djinn faisait plusieurs mètres de haut et les dépassaient largement. Sa matière noir était parcouru d'inscriptions que Yamraiha reconnut être du Toran qui pulsaient avec régularité au rythme de la respiration du monstre- si la fumée sortant de ses narines étaient bien du a sa respiration. Ses yeux étaient violets. Lentement, la chose s'enroula sur elle-même tel un immense serpent. D'ailleurs, l'apparence du djinn rappelait celle de cet animal venimeux. Une immense collerette entourait ça tête surmontée de cornes.

Ce qui ne plus pas à Ali-baba, ce fut la lueur d'intelligence qu'il apercevait dans les yeux du serpent. Le djinn poussa un long sifflement aigu. Autour de lui apparu plusieurs cercles violet qui grésillèrent envoyant des rayon magique. A leur contact la terre se grisait.

-Comment ?! Comment un simple djinn noir peut-il absorber le magoï ! s'exclama Toto les yeux écarquillés.

-Et faire de la magie. ajouta Yamraiha soufflée.

-Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas un « simple » djinn. répliqua Hakuryuu.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que lui et Ali-baba revêtaient leur équipement de djinn respectif prêt à faire mordre la poussière à leur ennemi. Les deux jeunes hommes foncèrent vers la tête du djinn.

Toto rester au sol regardait avec inquiétude les alentours de la maison se griser. Ce n'était pas aussi rapide qu'avec le réceptacle mais le problème était quand même là.

-Il faut faire quelque chose. dit-elle.

-Je m'en occupe ! répondit Yamraiha en levant son bâton devant ses yeux.

Devant son regard étonné, Toto vit la portée des rayons diminuer. Aussi l'énorme djinn qui bougeait avec fluidité jusque là sembla plus balourd gêné par quelques entraves invisible.

-Incroyable ! s'exclama Toto.

-Et oui ! Dommage que certaine personne ne comprenne pas cette science incroyable.

Toto crut bon de ne pas creuser le sujet plus loin. Elle resta au coté de Yamraiha que le djinn attaquait dorénavant pour l'aider.

En haut, les deux attaquants des airs avaient d'autres difficultés.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de bouger ! s'exclama Ali-baba alors qu'il abattait de nouveau son épée.

Le djinn noir évita facilement l'attaque et siffla comme pour s'esclaffer. Le jeune prince de Balbad sentit une veine pulser sur son front. Avec plus de rage il fit siffler son épée accompagnée d'Hakuryuu.

Sur le sol, Yamraiha tenait tant bien que mal son sortilège d'immobilisation restreignant les mouvements et la propagation du sort du djinn. Mentalement, Yamraiha remercia Toto restée avec elle qui bloquait avec agilité les attaques lui étant destiné.

Le djinn semblait pouvoir attaquer sur deux fronts sans difficulté.

La magicienne leva les yeux vers le combat du ciel. Malgré la grosse carrure de sa tête le djinn évitait toutes les attaques avec une rapidité hors du commun. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas contre attaquer semblant seulement narguer ses deux adversaires. Adversaires qui voyaient leur patience s'effilocher au fur et à mesure des coups dans le vide.

-Yamraiha ! cria Hakuryuu. Tu ne peux pas entraver plus ses mouvements ?

-Non ! Je…

La jeune femme n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le djinn visiblement contrarié de ne pouvoir bouger à son aise avait donné un coup de queue avec violence dans sa direction. Toto tenta de bloquer l'attaque, mais elle fut propulser conte le bouclier de Yamraiha. Bouclier que la jeune femme désactiva en voyant que la queue envoyée à pleine vitesse allait écraser la gladiatrice contre le maigre bouclier qu'elle maintenait. Au moment de l'impact Yamraiha essaya de les protéger toute les deux. Elle n'en eu guère la temps.

Hakuryuu vit les yeux écarquillés les deux femmes rencontrer le mur de la maison la plus proche. Dans l'attention de les achever le djinn leva bien haut sa queue pour l'abattre à l'endroit même où elles s'étaient écrasées.

Réagissant instinctivement, Hakuryuu abattit avec force son arme rassemblant du ki dans celle-ci. Sous l'impact Hakuryuu réussit à couper la queue en deux. Le monstre poussa un hurlement de colère. Il se désintéressa du pauvre humain aux cheveux blonds qui tournoyait autour de lui et fonça la gueule ouverte, les crocs en avant vers l'impertinent qui avait coupé sa queue en deux.

Déséquilibré, Hakuryuu sut de suite qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de parer l'énorme bouche qui filait vers lui. Le jeune homme préféra se laisse chuter vers le sol dans l'espoir d'échapper au djinn. Il fut surpris en voyant la queue reconstituée l'enserré entre ses anneaux. Soudain un éclair enflammé passa devant lui et une Morgiana vint frapper de plein fouet la tête rectangulaire du monstre. Cette diversion permit à Hakuryuu de se dégager de l'emprise de son agresseur. Il repartit de suite au combat non sans oublier de remercier Morgiana au passage.

Au sol Yamraiha ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Son dos avait prit un sacré coup. La magicienne fit une grimace. Pas parce que elle avait mal, mais à cause de la tête de Sharrkan penché au-dessus d'elle, un sourire railleur plaqué sur le visage.

L'homme lui tendit sa main que la jeune femme attrapa. A coté Olba faisait de même avec Toto.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Sharrkan alors que son amie se remettait sur pied.

-Cette chose est sortie des caisses derrière la maison. répondis Toto.

-D'ailleurs pourquoi être revenu ici ? On avait bien rendez-vous à l'auberge non ?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant de pousser un soupir à l'unisson. Sharrkan n'insista pas. Ce n'était pas le plus important.

Leurs attentions se portèrent sur Morgiana, Hakuryuu et Ali-baba qui se battaient toujours dans le ciel. Les rôles semblaient inversés. Maintenant, s'était le djinn qui attaquait bien décidé à ce venger du coup de la Fanalis. Celle-ci loin de ce laisser faire, bougeait avec rapidité et fluidité dans les airs, ses ailes de feu déployés.

Les oiseaux ont toujours l'ascendant sur les serpents cloués au sol.

Ici, cela semblait se vérifier. Par contre le sort du Djinn avait repris du service et absorbait le magoï. Yamraiha leva de nouveau son bâton rose ses cheveux voletant :

-C'est reparti ! s'exclama-t-elle enchaînant de nouveau avec le sort qu'elle avait lancé plus tôt.

Le djinn mécontent d'être de nouveau déranger, tarda ses yeux violets sur la magicienne. Il amorça de nouveau un coup de queue vers celle-ci oubliant par la même occasion l'arrivé des nouveaux arrivants. Sharrkan leva son épée suivit de Toto et bloquèrent la queue du djinn. Celui-ci feula mécontent. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer son attaque, son attention attiré par autre chose. Ali-baba et Hakuryuu lançaient leur attaque ultime. Le djinn voulut s'enfuir mais le sort de Yamtaiha l'en empêcha.

Avec un long et dernier feulement, il se prit les deux puissantes attaques de plein fouet. L'énorme monstre s'affaissa au sol et ne bougea plus. Il commença à se craqueler avant de tomber en morceau. Des ruckh noirs s'échappaient de la matière noire et s'enfuyaient dans le ciel.

Avec un soupir de soulagement Yamraiha annula son sort alors que Morgiana, Ali-baba et Hakuryuu revenait sur le planché des vaches.

-Fiou… Il nous aura donné dut fil à retordre. soupira Toto.

-Heureusement qu'on est arrivé à temps !

-Comme si tu avais fais quelque chose. répliqua Yamraiha en lançant un regard un Sharrkan.

-Les écritures on disparus. déclara Hakuryuu qui s'était accroupis près des débris.

Cela attira l'attention de Yamraiha qui s'accroupit près du prince de Kou.

-Je propose qu'on en ramène un bout à Sindria pour l'étudier.

-Dans ce cas il va falloir ce dépêcher. C'est entrain de disparaître. remarqua Olba.

-Espérons que ça tienne jusqu'à Sindria. dit Yamraiha avant d'enchaîner, C'est quand même incroyable. La magie dont ce djinn à fait preuve était d'une complexité ! J'ignorais totalement que la magie pouvait absorber le magoï ! Il faut absolument que je fasse des recherches là-dessus.

-C'est ça c'est ça. répliqua Sharrkan agacé par l'attitude de la magicienne. Allons voir le capitaine ont repart avec lui.

-Et pour le l'inspection du lieu où la femme est morte ? demanda Hakuryuu.

- Si on ne part pas maintenant, nous pourrions que partir dans trois jours et nos chances de ramener cette matière noire - qui est déjà minime- serons amené à zéro. répondis Sharrkan.

-Dépêchons-nous. ajouta Yamraiha après avoir fourrée un morceau de matière noir dans sa poche.

* * *

Haut dans le ciel, un certain magicien aux cheveux blonds observait le bateau s'éloigner. Comme il s'y attendait l'Alliance avait réagis rapidement. Malgré tout, leur temps de réaction restait trop lent face à Al-Thamen qui avait parfaitement eu le temps de cacher que lui, Yunan, avait prit le Magi sous leur nez. Le Magi jeta un coup d'œil aux débris qui disparaissait sur le sol près de la maison d'Adela. Malheureusement pour eux Al-Thamen n'avait pas eu le temps de TOUT cacher. Au moins, ça lui permettait de ne pas revenir plus tard pour détruire la matière noire.

Une main attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui pendait devant sont visage et la tira. Yunan baissa les yeux vers le bambin de deux mois qui le regardait de ses orbes rubis. Ses yeux reflétaient son mécontentement de ne pas être le centre de l'attention du magicien. Il aimait faire ses « exploits » -bien ou mal- à la vue de tous même si il n'en avait pas encore totalement conscience. Pour l'enfant, il faisait juste des choses qui attirait l'attention sans savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait que deux mois et déjà il se montrait difficile. Heureusement qu'il ne découvrirait pas si tôt les joies de la magie.

Yunan sourit doucement à l'enfant qui, comprenant qu'il avait enfin l'attention de l'adulte, se mit à hurler.

-Et bien ? Que t'arrive-t-il encore ?

L'enfant se contenta de le regarder de ses yeux impériaux qui sur un enfant de son âge ne pouvait donner qu'envie de sourire amusé. Le Magi soupira. La seconde d'après le point noir dans le ciel disparu sans laisser de trace.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjours !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec de nouveau Yunan et bien sur Judal ! (J'ai toujours trouvé que ces deux prénoms se ressemblait pas vous ? En tout cas il m'arrive de dire Yunan à la place de Judal !)**

**Disclaimer (complètement oublié jusqu'ici) : Les personnages de Magi ne m'appartiennent pas…**

* * *

Le soleil se leva sur la ville de Adras, un carrefour mondial permettant sois disant d'aller à n'importe quelle endroit de ce monde. De ce fait, cette ville c'était agrandie et enrichie grâce aux commerces qui passaient obligatoirement par cette cité au milieu de nulle part. Son développement avait très mal démarré entouré de la mer de sable. La ville n'était ni près de la sortie ni de l'entrée du désert mais au milieu. Elle ne devait sa création qu'à l'oasis qui se tenait au centre même de la ville, celle-ci s'étant développé tout autour. A cause de son importance, l'endroit était très bien gardé des fois que des personnes est l'idée de vider l'immense oasis en entier. Ce qui était peu probable. La peur que l'oasis se vide était tellement forte que l'eau était réglementée au litre près. Gare à celui qui gâchait sa part. Bien que l'utilisation de celle-ci ne concerne que lui, il était puni. On ne gâchait pas l'eau de l'oasis. Un point c'est tout.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la société d'aujourd'hui, les pauvres avaient une part d'eau minime et étaient beaucoup plus punis à cause de cette règle que les riches qui prenaient des bains dans cette eau réparatrice. Car oui, l'eau de l'oasis était aussi connue pour avoir des propriétés curatives. Rare étaient les personnes étant malade dans cette ville.

Les deuxièmes personnes à n'avoir que peu de ration d'eau étaient les voyageurs. On n'en voulait pas de ses étrangers. Tout les voyageurs quel qu'il soit se retrouvaient dans un petit quartier où ils dormaient à plusieurs dans des petites baraques en bois qui tremblaient au moindre souffle de vent.

C'était ici que Yunan c'était installé pour dormir cette nuit, accompagné d'un enfant de plus de quatre ans aux cheveux noirs qui effleuraient à peine son cou. Il avait de grands yeux rouges et des petites pommettes. Question taille, il arrivait à peine aux cuisses du Magi qui l'accompagnait. Une chose qu'il n'appréciait pas c'est qu'on face des remarques sur sa taille.

-Voyons Judal. Tu c'est bien que tu est trop jeune. déclara Yunan en s'accroupissant pour pouvoir parler face au visage de l'enfant.

Geste que l'enfant n'apprécia pas. Il croisa les bras et fixa les yeux de Yunan. Chose que peu de personne était capable de faire. La plupart du temps ont détournaient le regard des yeux trop calme, sage et confiant du Magi.

-Je veux aller dehors. déclara fermement Judal.

Cette fois il n'admettrait aucun refus.

-Non.

La réponse de Yunan était tombée sans une once d'hésitation de sa part. Il était bien la seul personne capable de refuser quelque chose au gamin passé mettre de la comédie et des larmes de crocodile. Du coup, Judal changeait à chaque fois de technique pour faire plier Yunan. Il n'avait pas encore réussi mais il y arriverait ! Levant la tête pour avoir une impression de hauteur par rapport à Yunan accroupis devant lui il déclara :

-Puisque c'est comme ça je retiens ma respiration !

Judal sous les yeux toujours aussi amusés de Yunan qui s'amusait bien, fit gonfler ses pommettes les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Ayant mis sa menace à exécution, il regarda Yunan avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Le plus vieux semblait au bord du fou rire alors que Judal prenait une jolie teinte violette. Le Magi aux cheveux noir teint bon. Yunan pris un faux air désespéré faisant froncé les sourcils au plus jeune.

-Alala… Que faire ?

Le Magi fit mine de réfléchir alors que Judal devenait tout bleu. Apres quelques instants de réflexions qui semblèrent très long à Judal, Yunan fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser le sujet.

-Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, il y avait un Magi de trop dans ce monde.

Judal écarquilla les yeux de stupeur reprenant sans y faire attention le fil de sa respiration.

-Il n'ait même pas née !

Yunan prit un air vainqueur alors que Judal rougissait de colère de s'être ainsi fait avoir.

Le sujet des Magi avait été très vite abordé entre eux deux, lorsque Judal avait posé des questions sur les oiseaux qui l'entouraient tout le temps. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas tout compris mais il savait qu'ils étaient tout les deux recherchés à cause de ce statut spéciale. Maintenant il en doutait un peu puisque depuis au moins quatre ans il n'avait eu aucun problème. Il faut dire qu'ils ne restaient jamais très longtemps au même endroit.

-Laisser le faire Magicien. Il pourrait en profiter pour récupérer de l'eau. C'est aujourd'hui la distribution. fit remarquer un de leur colocataire.

Le deuxième hochait la tête un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Jamais un gamin de presque cinq ans n'arriverait à transporter l'eau jusqu'ici. Surtout que le porte charge lui-même faisait deux fois son poids.

Yunan porta sa main à son menton pensif. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Judal semblant réfléchir à la proposition.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je veux juste sortir. Je ne suis pas l'homme à tout faire ! déclara l'enfant.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Yunan. Judal sut qu'il avait perdu. Le Magi se tourna vers leur colocataire avant de lui serrer la main.

-C'est d'accord. Il ira chercher de l'eau.

-Et mon avis il ne compte pas ? s'insurgea Judal.

Yunan pencha la tête sur le coté, ses yeux posés à nouveau sur lui.

-Je croyais que tu voulais ab-so-lu-ment sortir tout seul ? Enfin. Tu as raison. Les enfants de quatre ans et demi ne devraient pas mettre les pieds dehors tout seul.

Serrant les dents, Judal finit par obtempérer. Il lança un regard noir à leurs deux colocataires qui se moquaient de lui. Seul Yunan ne semblait ne pas trouver la situation amusante. Le jeune Magi attrapa le porte charge et le tira avec force. Celui-ci se mit à rouler difficilement. Judal fit une grimace. Mais que cette chose était lourde !

-Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa innocemment Yunan.

-Non ! répliqua Judal en tirant avec plus de force.

Cela n'eut pas plus d'effet. Judal retenta de le tirer. Il fut surpris lorsque le porte charge s'avança brusquement privé de son poids d'origine. Judal leva les vers Yunan nonchalamment appuyés sur son bâton qui lui souris.

-Bonne chance !

Judal ne répondis pas et partit tirant le port charge maintenant sans aucune difficulté. Il claqua la porte en bois derrière lui. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, Yunan s'appuya au bord de la fenêtre ouverte.

-N'oublie pas d'aller chercher des pommes au marché !

Cela fait, il disparu à l'intérieur de la bâtisse alors que Judal se retournait pour lui tirer la langue. Des pommes. Et pourquoi faire ? C'était une blague ? Avec Yunan il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Ca frustration laissa vite place à l'excitation de pouvoir enfin visiter l'extérieur tout seul. Ce dernier point était très important. Il avait beaucoup voyagé avec Yunan. Pas que celui-ci ne lui laissait aucune liberté mais il ne restait jamais loin. Là, il était tout seul. Et c'était beaucoup plus amusant ! Dommage qu'il soit obligé de faire les « courses ».

Le jeune Magi observa autour de lui. Il avait déjà visité un peu la ville avec Yunan et savait exactement où il devait aller. L'oasis était assez loin, tout comme le marché. Et ce, tout simplement pour une seule raison. Le marché était près de l'oasis. A vrai dire, il s'étendait tout autour de l'oasis. On ne voulait surtout pas que des inconnues s'approche trop près du trésor de la ville. Seul les riches habitaient près. Plus on était loin de la seul source d'eau de l'immense ville plus on était pauvre. Le quartier des voyageurs était pile entre ses deux extrémités avec les bourgeois qui n'appréciaient pas vraiment être près d'eux. C'était un peu à l'écart du marché que ce tenait la grande distribution d'eau, surveillé par de nombreux gardes.

Déambulant comme-ci il avait toujours vécu ici, Judal se dirigea vers l'endroit où avait lieu la distribution d'eau. Heureusement grâce au sort de Yunan –même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais- il arriva à bon port sans ressentir de fatigue.

Bien sur comme aujourd'hui était le jour de la distribution d'eau, la queue jusqu'au comptoir était immense. Elle l'était toujours d'ailleurs. Une queue qui en découragerait plus d'un si la distribution n'avait pas lieu qu'une fois par semaine. On se poussait, on se bousculait pour être devant. On se lançait un regard noir, on s'accusait d'avoir doublé.

Et dire qu'il devait faire la queue parmi ses gens. L'enfant de quatre ans après un soupir agacé s'introduit dans la file. Pas à l'arrière. Non. Mais au beau milieu de celle-ci sans que personne ne le remarque aidé par sa petite taille. Judal fit comme-ci de rien n'était lorsque un surveillant passa près de la file. Le regard du garde la survola d'un œil distrait sans vraiment faire attention au tumulte omniprésent dans la queue.

-Monsieur le garde ! Il ma poussé !

-Moi ? Je suis un homme civilisé monsieur…

-A oui ? Alors l'homme civilisé, on retourne derrière moi !

-Oui c'est vrai je l'ai vu ! Il a doublé au moins dix personnes !

-Et vous Madame. Vous croyez que ne vous as pas vue doubler depuis la fin de la queue ?

Voilà, entre autre se qu'on se disait. Sinon en en venait au main et le garde était bien obligé d'intervenir. On ne faisait guère attention à un enfant comme lui. Pour peu, il se serait rapproché si la garde ne se renforçait pas au fur et à mesure de la queue. Les surveillants faisaient régner un peu plus la discipline lorsque l'on s'approchait du comptoir. Discipline que la plupart respectaient de peur de retourner à la fin de la queue et de devoir tout recommencer.

Il fallut une bonne heure au jeune homme pour arriver devant le comptoir. Durant toute cette période Judal c'était demandé comment faire payer à Yunan cette heure de supplice. Lorsque, enfin Judal arriva au comptoir, l'homme qui le tenait regarda devant lui et ne vit personne. Il se tourna vers celui qui attendait derrière Judal.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? J'aimerais bien finir le plus tôt possible !

L'homme le regarda surpris avant de pouffer. Le distributeur d'eau ne compris pas. Il croisa le regard d'un garde qui lui montra d'un signe le sol visiblement amusé lui aussi. Haussant un sourcil, il se pencha au dessus du comptoir et fut surprit en voyant un enfant aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci, le regardait en tapant du pied visiblement mécontent. La surprise du distributeur passa vite et laissa place au même amusement que le garde et le prochain « client ».

-Les gens qui t'envoi doivent bien être au bout du rouleau pour envoyé un gamin comme toi.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas. répliqua sèchement l'enfant en songeant que si Yunan lui avait apprit la magie, il lui aurait fait comprendre sa façon de penser à ce bonhomme.

-Olalaa. Ne soit pas si agressif mon petit. Je vais te la donner ton eau.

L'homme se pencha derrière son comptoir et Judal ne put plus le voir. Il l'entendit soulever la cuve remplit d'eau, puis le vit la poser sur le comptoir. Le jeune Magi vit tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas finit de se moquer de lui.

Yunan. Je te jure, un jour tu me payeras ça !

-Bon client suiv…

L'homme s'arrêta dans sa lancée et reposa ses yeux sur le jeune Magi.

-Mais c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas l'attraper tu es trop petit !

Voyant que l'enfant ne réagissait pas et attendait, il finit par installer lui-même l'eau. Ce gosse avait quand même des yeux effrayants !

Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir c'était que Judal imaginait les milles et une façon de le tuer en le faisant souffrir. Il attrapa le monte charge sans remercier l'homme la tête haute.

Ouf ! Le sortilège de Yunan avait aussi annulé le poids de l'eau !

Lentement, pour bien montrer à ces adultes qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à transporter leur stupide eau, Judal quitta ce lieu pour ce diriger vers le marché. Celui-ci était toujours plein de monde quel que soit l'heure de la journée. Cet endroit était incontournable de part la grandeur et la variété du lieu, mais aussi parce que, c'était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait observer de près l'oasis sans risque. Les marchands étaient installés les un à coté des autres. Ils s'égosillaient pour attirer les clients. Les entourloupes étaient fréquentes et il fallait être un habitué pour savoir chez quel marchand aller - ou avoir de très bonnes oreilles comme Yunan.

Ignorant les cries de tous et de chacun, Judal se dirigea vers un marchand de pommes au hasard. Il ignorait si la demande de Yunan était sérieuse. Il n'allait pas se creuser la tête pour ça.

Le marchand en le voyant arriver, arrêta d'hurler pour s'occuper de son nouveau client. Il lui offrit un sourire et Judal put voir qu'il lui manquait plein de dents. Information dont il se serait bien passé.

-Trois pommes. déclara-t-il.

-Juste trois pommes ? Vous êtes sûr ?

Judal lança un regard de travers au marchand qui déglutit. Il n'allait quand même pas acheter un régiment de pommes à Yunan !

Alors que le marchant lui versait sa marchandise, Judal posa ses yeux sur un homme - à moins que ce ne soit une femme ?- vraiment louche. Son visage entier était recouvert d'un drap blanc. Etonnant que personne ne face attention à une personne habillée pareillement. Il tenait dans une main un bâton.

Plissant les yeux, Judal foudroya la personne du regard refermant sèchement son sac rempli, sans un mot ni un regard pour le marchant. Ce dernier outré par l'attitude du jeune garçon lui fit des reproches, que Judal ne prit pas la peine d'écouter. Il partit d'une démarche rapide. Il passa devant l'étranger en l'ignorant superbement.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il le suivait. Génial ! Agacé, le jeune garçon tourna subitement dans une ruelle obscure.

Judal se retourna de nouveau pour regarder derrière lui mais on avait arrêté de le suivre. Avec un sourire railleur et surtout vainqueur, le jeune garcon continua sa route. Yunan avait beau dire qu'il était un enfant et qu'il devait faire attention, il se débrouillait très bien tout seul.

Mais, à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il se cogna contre quelqu'un. Mécontent, il releva la tête et vrilla du regard l'adulte qu'il avait percuté. Si le fait que cette personne soit celle qui le suivait plutôt le perturba, il n'en montra rien.

-Poussez-vous ! ordonna-t-il contrarié.

L'homme en face de lui souris visiblement amusé. Le jeune Magi trop petit était obligé de se tordre le cou pour le regarder. Judal lui lançait un regard qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un si le Magi était encore un adolescent. Mais, ce n'était plus le cas. Cela faisait bien rigoler l'agent d'Al-Thamen qui avait connue « le grand Magi de Kou » dans toute sa splendeur.

Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il devait retrouver Judal, qui était en plus avec le Magi Yunan, il avait cru qu'on l'avait puni sans aucune raison. Cela avait pris quatre ans mais il les avait trouvés. En plus, le Magi tant recherché était un gamin encore incapable d'utiliser la magie. Voila une mission qui allait être finement remplit.

Un sourire vainqueur sur le visage, l'homme s'empara du garçon et le souleva par le col. L'enfant garda son air de gamin pourrit gâté qui disait « Tu ne pourras rien me faire ».

Pff ! Était-il au moins au courant de sa taille minuscule ?

Soudain, à son grand étonnement, le visage de Judal se transforma. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. Avant que l'agresseur ne puisse réagir, il fondit en larme. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses pommettes sans que le gamin ne le quitte des yeux.

-Je…je…

L'homme déglutit décontenancé. Si il continuait à hurler comme ça, il alerter la ville entière ! Il ne pouvait pas marcher tranquillement dans la rue avec un gamin en pleur dans ses bras !

-Tu vas te taire oui ?! s'exclama l'homme en secouant le Magi.

Celui-ci lui rendit un regard narquois avant de reprendre un visage innocent redoublant par la même occasion ses pleurs. L'homme sentit la colère monter en lui. Elle redescendit très vite lorsqu'une femme l'apostropha :

-Eh ! Ont peut savoir ce que vous faites à cet enfant ?

-Occupez-vous de vos oignons ! s'exclama l'homme en levant le bâton menaçant. Tout ceux s'opposant à Al-Thamen doivent périr !

Son geste eu totalement l'effet opposé auquel il s'attendait.

-Regarder ! Un magicien qui menace une femme et un enfant !

Il ne fallut que quelque seconde pour que la petite ruelle mal famée ne ce remplisse de personne qui regardait avec colère et indignation le membre d'Al-Thamen peu habitué à être ainsi le centre de l'attention.

Le Magi en profita pour s'échapper de la poigne de l'homme avant de s'enfuir en traversant la foule en colère. Il adressa un dernier sourire narquois à l'homme et s'enfuit.

Il revint le plus rapidement possible à la maison en bois qui leur servait d'abris. Il vit avec surprise Yunan qui l'y attendait l'air sérieux. Il était sur son bâton lévitant à quelques mètres du sol. Judal s'approcha avec méfiance.

-Ah te voilà ! s'exclama Yunan en posant ses yeux sur lui. Tu tombes bien. Monte !

Judal le regarda perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête ? Devant l'incompréhension totale de l'enfant et surtout devant son immobilité, Yunan ajouta :

-On s'en va !

Il aurait dut s'en douter. Yunan avait sûrement « entendu » ce qui lui était arrivé. De plus ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils mettaient les voiles sans prévenir.

Judal jeta un coup d'œil aux marchandises dont il était chargé. Une seconde ?! Cela voulait dire que tout ce qu'il était partit chercher ne servait à rien !

Yunan sembla deviné le fil des pensées du plus jeune. Il sourit alors que Judal lui lançait un regard assassin.

-Tu peux laisser tout ça ici. Je suis sur que les habitants serons très content de ton attention.

Mécontent, Judal lâcha tout sur le sol. L'eau rapportée avec tant de difficulté manqua de se renverser. Il monta derrière Yunan qui décolla. Au grand étonnement de Judal ils ne quittèrent pas la ville. Perplexe, le jeune garçon mit de nouveau les pieds à terre.

-Nous arrivons juste à temps pour prendre la caravane. déclara Yunan.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou!**

**Voici le chapitre 5!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Une caravane ?

Yunan soupira avant de s'appuyer sur son bâton. Il prit un air ennuyé la tête penché sur le coté. Le Magi se tenait en équilibre précaire et pourtant il ne vacillait même pas.

-Oui. Ca m'embête un peu. J'ai rarement voyagé avec d'autre personne et ils risque d'être méchant avec moi !

Le Magi en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il reprit rapidement son sérieux, attrapant entre deux doigts son chapeau et il leva la tête. Judal suivit son regard et vit avec surprise la même personne qui l'avait abordé dans la ruelle. Il semblait surveiller le ciel et ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas difficile à deviner.

-C'est le même qui m'a abordé ?

-Ouah ! Tu arrives à les reconnaître malgré le drap sur leurs visages ? s'étonna Yunan.

-Parce qu'ils sont plusieurs ? Comment veux-tu que je les reconnaisse entre eux ?

-Peut-être aux timbres de leurs voix ? proposa Yunan.

Judal songea à une réponse cinglante à adresser au Magi, mais il prit la parole avant lui.

-De toute façon ce n'est pas le sujet Judal. Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard noir. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir lancé le sujet ?

Judal suivit des yeux les bras croisé Yunan se dirigeant vers un groupe qui s'activait autour de plusieurs caravanes. Il s'approcha à son tour, n'appréciant pas être mis à l'écart. Son arrivé fit sensation au près d'une jeune femme du groupe. Ses cheveux bleus clair étaient attachés avec une queue de cheval sur le coté. Elle baissa ses yeux gris tempête vers lui.

-Oh ! Il est adorable ! C'est votre fils ? demanda-t-elle en lui frottant affectueusement les cheveux.

Judal se dégagea avec une moue agacée et s'éloigna avant de se mettre derrière Yunan, pour échapper à l'affection un peu trop exagéré selon lui de la jeune femme. De là où il était, il lui lança un regard noir. Elle n'y fit guère attention et continua de lui sourire. Heureusement elle ne tenta pas une nouvelle approche.

C'était un détail qu'il avait remarqué au fil de ses voyages en compagnie de Yunan. Les gens en générale, évitaient de trop s'approcher de lui. Il ignorait si c'était à cause de son statut de magicien ou à cause de cet aura qui le caractérisait. Une combinaison des deux peut-être.

-Ahaha ! Heureusement il n'est pas de moi. répondis Yunan en tapotant sa tête.

Judal la secoua pour montrer son mécontentement. Bien sur, Yunan avait profiter de sa proximité pour faire dans l'affectueux lui aussi.

La jeune femme sembla surprise par la déclaration. Judal se demanda pourquoi. Il ne se ressemblait pas du tout lui et Yunan.

Pendant quelques instants, elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle se reprit. Ce fut à ce moment que Judal remarqua qu'elle était entourée de nombreux ruckh. Une magicienne ? Si c'était le cas elle cachait bien son jeu.

-Quand partons-nous ?

-Quand l'eau sera arrivée. J'espère bientôt parce que à chaque minute qui passe, un peu d'eau s'évapore. Et cela va faire exactement deux heures trente huit minutes et quarante cinq seconde qu'ils sont partit la chercher cet eau! Déjà qu'on en à pas beaucoup…

Judal regarda perplexe le chronomètre humain qui venait de prendre la parole. C'était un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus foncés, portant une tunique beige resserrée autour de la taille par une ceinture tressée. Il se tordait les mains suant à grosse gouttes à cause de l'angoisse et de la chaleur.

Et ça ? Si ce n'était pas du gâchis…

La femme posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Chéri ? Calme-toi veux-tu ? dit-elle doucement mais fermement.

L'homme, loin d'être calmé attrapa sa femme par les épaules, un air complètement catastrophé sur le visage. La femme habituée aux émois de son compagnon le regardait avec hauteur comme devant un jeune enfant qui faisait une crise de « je veux ».

-Mais cet un désastre tu m'entends ! Il n'y a pas de point d'eau jusqu'à la prochaine ville. La moindre gouttes peu être décisive !

-On va faire attention. Promis. Quelqu'un les garderas si ça peut te rassurer.

-Je ne serais pas rassuré tant que l'on ne saura pas arrivée. répliqua sèchement l'homme en croisant les bras.

La femme leva les yeux au ciel et fit un clin d'œil à Yunan. Il lui rendit un sourire.

-Désolé. Il est toujours un peu nerveux avant un voyage. dit elle alors que son mari grommelait de son coté. Je m'appelle Rehana Et voici mon mari Elyas. Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir dans le voyage. Merci d'avoir proposé votre protection.

-Appelé moi Yunan. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez.

Judal jeta un coup d'œil vers son aîné. La protection de la caravane ? Personnellement, il n'avait jamais vue Yunan se battre. Vu sa gaucherie, Judal doutait vraiment de ses capacités en la matière.

-Et voici Judal. ajouta le Magi en le présentant.

Le jeune garçon se contenta de les fixer. Les deux adultes se regardèrent gêner ne sachant comment réagir devant cet enfant.

-Aïe ! Yunan ! s'écria Judal en lançant un regard assassin au concerné.

Le Magi lui avait frappé la tête avec son bâton. Il regardait calmement Judal se frotter le crâne.

-Tu pourrais être plus aimable !

-Pour quoi faire ? répliqua sèchement le jeune garçon.

Yunan leva les yeux au ciel l'air désespérer.

-Mais qui donc t'as élevé pour que tu es un si horrible caractère ?

-Toi.

Sur ce dernier mot Judal s'en alla percutant sur son passage le couple en face de lui. Il passa entre eux deux à la place de faire le tour. Judal continua sa route sous l'œil attentif de Yunan.

-C'est un enfant explosif. murmura Rehana.

-C'est un magicien ? demanda son mari.

Sa femme à cette phrase prit soin de donner un coup de coude dans les cotes d'Elyas. L'homme fit une grimace alors que la femme lui lançait un regard d'avertissement. Le ton de sa voix avait trahi une certaine méfiance envers les magiciens.

Yunan ne releva pas. Ce n'était pas méchant. Il leur sourit chaleureusement.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder à l'apprendre.

-Je vois. répondis la jeune femme. Tu vois ? Ca, c'est quelqu'un de polis et aimable. Pas comme toi vieux ronchon.

-Ahaha. Je ne mérite pas tant de compliment de votre part. Je ne peux que vous remercier encore de nous avoir accueilli dans votre caravane.

La jeune femme lui souris avant de partir avec son mari. Yunan les regarda quelques instants avant de se détourner du couple. Son attention se porta sur les dromadaires broutant dans un coin. Yunan fit une grimace. C'était donc ça qu'ils allaient monter ? Par Salomon ! Qu'est- ce qu'il détestait les dromadaires. Ce n'était pas du tout agréable à monter. Son bâton valait mieux que cette bête poilue.

Comme sensible à ses pensées, l'une des horribles bêtes releva la tête vers lui, mâchonnant lentement son herbe dans sa bouche. Il le regarda de ses yeux mornes, avant de se remettre à brouter tranquillement.

-Aha ! Je vois que vous intéressez à ces bêtes ! Ces dromadaires sont les miens et ce sont des animaux de compétitions. Avec eux vous traverserez le désert sans risque.

Yunan fit un sourire forcé au nouvel arrivant. Un homme enveloppé qui ne cessait de remettre son pantalon en place sur sa grosse bedaine. Il avait toute la tête d'un riche bourgeois. Il avait le crâne rasé sauf sur le coté où des cheveux brun avait échappé aux massacres des leurs. Sa peau tout entière brillait. On aurait dit quelle était recouverte de vernis. Cela donnait un air artificiel à sa personne.

La tête haute sans être pour autant hautain, l'homme se dirigeait vers lui avec difficulté. Il passa sa main sur son crâne comme si il avait encore des cheveux, et lui fit un grand sourire éclatant. Contraste avec ses yeux qui semblaient morne à l'image de ses chameaux. Il semblait aussi moue et calme qu'eux. Rien ne semblait ne pouvoir le paniqué. Il ressemblait juste à un observateur de la vie. Ressembler à ses chameaux… C'était sûrement les risques du métier.

-J'en suis rassuré. Vraiment.

L'homme rit à la déclaration avant de passer de nouveau sa main sur son crâne.

-Vous verrez rien ne peut les effrayés !

Le marchand se tourna fièrement vers ses bêtes. Il fit une légère grimace lorsqu'il aperçût une petite tête aux cheveux noir enjambé l'enclos. Yunan ne bougea pas alors que le marchand se dirigeait à grand pas vers le jeune Judal qui s'était approché des bêtes. Vraiment approché. De là où il était, Yunan pouvait voir que Judal avait froncé le nez. Il regardait d'un air circonspect la créature en face de lui. Le Magi croisa le regard du plus jeune un bref instant mais juste assez pour y voir le message dans la prunelle de ses yeux.

_Attends ? On va vraiment monter ça ?_

Les chameaux ne semblaient pas être à la hauteur du grand Magi Judal. C'était sûrement la première fois de toute son existence –l'avant réincarnation compris- qu'il montait un tel animal. Ceux-ci ne faisaient guère attention au petit homme ni même à leur maître qui se dirigeait vers eux à grand pas.

Oui. Il semblerait que rien ne les effrayait. En cas de danger, ils ne bougeraient sûrement pas. Ce qui était aussi un peu problématique. Yunan espérait qu'ils réagiraient un temps soit peu devant un monstre du désert.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais à mes pauvres bêtes ? s'égosilla le marchand en faisant sursauter plus d'un.

-Je regarde. Ca ne se voit pas ? Peut-être que ces choses dans vos orbites ne servent à rien.

Yunan grimaça. Franchement il avait quand même donné toute son âme dans son éducation. A croire qu'il était irrécupérable.

-Ecoute jeune homme. Ces animaux sont la prunelle de mes yeux. Et bientôt ils te sauveront la vie dans le désert.

-Ma vie dépend de ses bêtes ?! Ciel…

-Comment oses-tu petit impertinent ! Qui s'occupe de toi ?

Yunan sourit. Il était tant de disparaître de la vue de ses deux là.

-Lui là-bas.

Malheureusement pour lui, Judal ne montra que le vide. Il avait raté sa chance de détourner la colère du marchand, sur quelqu'un d'autre. Judal leva les yeux vers le marchand et sourit.

-Dommage, il est partit.

Le marchand lui lança un regard assassin. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il leva sa main. Mais il ne l'abattit pas. Il n'en eu pas le courage. Sa main se rabaissa devant l'air vainqueur de Judal. Il poussa un long soupir.

-Va t'en ! Tout de suite.

Le gamin ne se fit pas prier, fière de sa victoire. Il avait toujours cet effet là sur les gens. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta violement. Immédiatement il essaya de se dégager. A sa grande surprise, il n'eut aucun mal à le faire. Judal releva la tête et croisa le regard de Yunan. Ce dernier fit la moue.

-Tu pourrais éviter de m'attirer des problèmes…

Judal se contenta de lui sourire. On aurait put croire que c'était un joli sourire sincère mais la lueur dans ses yeux disait tout le contraire.

-C'est mal pour un adulte de fuir ses responsabilités.

Immédiatement, les larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Yunan. Il déclara tirant sur la joue du jeune garçon.

-Tu es vraiment méchant. Vraiment vraiment vraiment !

Judal se dégagea pour préserver ses joues et mit une distance respectable entre lui et le Magi. Yunan reprit son sérieux lorsque la femme Rehana s'approcha d'eux.

-Nous partons. déclara-t-elle avant de montrer d'un signe de tête une caravane recouverte d'une toile beige qui semblait rempli de tonneau. L'eau est arrivée.

Yunan hocha la tête avant d'ajouter à son tour :

-Nous montons ces…

-Chameaux ? Oui. Vous montez tout les deux sur le même.

Judal ne manqua pas de grimacer. De nouveau il s'approcha de l'enclos aux chameaux sous le regard noir de leur maître. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui tirer la langue. Le marchand détourna le regard. Voyant que le maître des chameaux ne faisait plus attention à lui, Judal fixa sont regard sur Yunan qui avait entrepris la « monter » de son chameau. Il ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise et faillit tomber plusieurs fois. Il réussit tout de même à se hisser et aida Judal à son tour à monter. Il fallut encore quelques temps pour que tout soit prêts. Judal ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Les caravanes finirent par enfin se mettrent en branle.

Ils sortirent de la ville lentement. Cela agaça Judal qui avait l'habitude de se déplacer sur le bâton de Yunan, qui filait à toute vitesse dans les airs. D'ailleurs, Judal songea que c'était la première fois qu'il sortait par les portes d'une ville.

A peine eurent-il mit les pieds en de dehors de l'abris que formait l'immense muraille tout autour de la ville, un vent brûlant les frappa de plein fouet. La différence entre le vent à terre et celui dans les cieux était incroyable. Au moins dans le ciel on n'avait pas de sable dans les yeux.

Judal mit correctement l'écharpe passé par Yunan sur son visage pour ce protéger du sable chaud. Il essaya de bloquer ses cheveux dedans, mais ils ne cessaient de s'enlever encore trop court. Judal songeait vraiment à laisser ses cheveux pousser. Il laissa là vite se détail agaçant pour observer les alentours. Les dromadaires encadraient les trois caravanes qui roulaient avec difficulté dans le sable chaud. Il devait être une dizaine. Lui et Yunan était mis à l'écart à l'arrière. Réaction totalement habituelle face à un magicien.

_Pathétique_. pensa Judal avec mépris.

Yunan n'avait pas à avoir peur qu'ils soient méchants avec lui. Avant cela il faudrait que leurs compagnons face attention à eux. Au final cela ne changeait pas trop de leur voyage habituel.

Judal jeta un coup d'œil au soleil haut dans le ciel. Bref. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il s'ennuyait. Il n'y avait donc rien à faire sur ce crétin de chameau ? Le jeune Magi regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une occupation.

-Tu me sembles bien agité Judal.

Ce dernier releva la tête vers le Magi. Si au début il n'avait pas semblé très à l'aise, maintenant il se tenait fièrement sur le chameau. Enfin, autant qu'il le pouvait.

-M'ennuie…

-Le voyage va durer sept mois.

Judal avec soupir agacé tourna la tête sur le coté.

-Je le sais ça !

-Hum…Une histoire, ça te dirait ?

-Je ne suis plus un gamin !

-On verra ça quand tu feras ma taille. Alors ?

-…

Bon. Ce n'était pas oui, mais ce n'était pas non. Ca lui permettrait à lui aussi de passer le temps tient. D'oublier que sur ce chameau la terre tanguait un peu trop à son goût.

_Il y a bien longtemps_

_Très longtemps._

_L'Homme peu nombreux_

_En cette époque_

_Se vit offrir un grand cadeau :_

_La magie._

_Dans leurs esprits ils voyaient déjà_

_Tout leur grand rêve se réaliser._

_Malheureusement, l'Homme ne semblait pas prêts _

_A utiliser sa magnifique cadeau._

_Ce grand pouvoir peut-être_

_Trop grand pour eux,_

_Echappa à leur contrôle._

_Tremblement de Terre et Tsunami,_

_Ne manquèrent pas de suivre._

_La peur suivit et la magie fut proscrite._

_Pour l'Homme se don magnifique _

_Offert par leur divinité _

_Se transforma en malédiction._

_Mais un jour, un homme,_

_Ne voulant pas abandonner_

_Ce grand pouvoir qui pouvait_

_Etre source de bonheur_

_Décida en cachette_

_D'apprendre à utiliser cette magie_

_Ce fut difficile,_

_La magie avait encore,_

_Tous ses secrets à délivrer._

_Il évita plusieurs fois de justesse la catastrophe,_

_Mais peu à peu_

_La magie lui apparaissait plus clair_

_Son utilisation plus simple._

_Ce fut alors le premier_

_Vrai magicien._

_Leur divinité, dont son nom nous est_

_Parvenue à travers les ages et les mondes Ilah,_

_ne manqua pas de le remercier_

_D'avoir permit à l'Homme_

_D'utiliser son présent._

_Alors, il lui offrit un cadeau._

_Il offrit à sa femme stérile un enfant._

_Ainsi naquit __**Salomon.**_

Lorsque Yunan finit son histoire, le soleil se couchait laissant sa place à la lune et au froid. Il ne fut pas le seul à être fatigué. Occupé à feindre d'observer le paysage à la recherche de singularité dans le paysage monotone de la mer de sable, Judal avait les paupières qui se fermaient toute seul en écoutant l'histoire de Yunan sans le lui montrer. Le Magi s'en rendit bien compte.

Le jeune homme faillit glisser plusieurs fois, mais Yunan l'empêchait à chaque fois de tomber. Judal ne s'en était même pas rendu compte le cerveau dans le brouillard.

Il avait beau être débrouillard pour son âge, c'était encore un enfant de quatre ans et plus. Et, à cet âge, comme s'amusait à dire Yunan, on faisait des siestes si on voulait grandir.

Judal pour résumer était très fatigué. Il finit par s'endormir la tête posée contre le dos de Yunan, ses bras tenant celui-ci pour ne pas tomber juste à la fin de l'histoire.

Ce fut à ce moment là pour la première fois, l'un de leur compagnon de voyage s'approcha. C'était la jeune femme qui les avait accueilli. Elle lança un regard attendri à Judal endormit profondément.

-Ooh…Il est trop mignon. déclara-t-elle presque rêveuse.

Yunan se tordit le cou pour observer lui aussi l'enfant.

-Oui ! Ce qui serais bien, ajouta-t-il, ce serais une magie capable d'enregistrer à jamais cet instant. Avec ça sous la main je pourrais l'embêter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il y aurais plein de gens à qui montrer cet instant pris sur le vif !

-Une telle magie existe ?! s'exclama Rehana.

-Malheureusement non…


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou!**

**Voici le chapitre 6. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Disclaimers (il faut vraiment que j'arrête de l'oublier!): les personnages de Magi ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

-…al…udal ! Judal !

Le jeune garçon ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tout lui paraissait flou et le sol, tanguait ? Puis il y avait cette odeur.

Ah oui. Le chameau.

Il s'était retrouvé là à cause de l'étrange personnage qui l'avait agressé. Si il le retrouvait, il entendrait parler de lui. Ce qu'il avait fait ne serait pas sans conséquence.

-Judal, maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu pourrais m'accorder un peu de ton attention quand même.

Le jeune garçon étouffa un bâillement et leva les yeux vers Yunan qui le fixait gravement. Pendant plusieurs secondes il se demanda se qu'il avait bien pu pouvoir faire. Endormit de plus.

Le visage de Yunan s'éclaircit soudain et Judal ne put s'empêcher de se crisper légèrement. Le Magi lui offrit un grand sourire et sortit un paquet de ses vêtements. Il le tendit vers lui. Judal releva les yeux vers le magicien.

-Joyeux anniversaire Judal !

Le jeune garçon resta muet, étonné. Yunan avait une mémoire à toute épreuve. Il pouvait se passer tout et n'importe quoi, il se souvenait toujours de son anniversaire alors que Judal n'avait jamais cherché à savoir celui de Yunan. Judal n'avait jamais su l'utilité d'un anniversaire. A part peut-être avoir des cadeaux mais Judal préférait avoir tout de suite. Malheureusement Yunan ne pliait jamais à ses demandes disons…autoritaire.

Judal attrapa avec précaution et une certaine méfiance le cadeau. Il était assez léger et avait une drôle de forme. Cela intrigua beaucoup Judal. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir avec empressement le paquet. Avec étonnement, il en sortit une baguette argenté avec au bout un cristal rouge.

-Quand et comment tu l'as eu ? demanda Judal en regardant avec attention la baguette.

Il semblait qu'elle avait déjà été utilisée. De plus, elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Pourtant c'était impossible. Les magasins de magie ne couraient pas les rues, et la plupart des baguettes étaient faîte par les magiciens eux mêmes. Hors, si Yunan s'était mis à la construction d'une baguette magique il l'aurait forcément vue.

-Elle appartenait à quelqu'un. répondis évasivement Yunan.

-Tu l'as volé ? demanda Judal.

-On va dire qu'il n'en avait plus besoin à ce moment là.

-Donc tu l'as volé. A moins que ce soit la mort qui est rattrapé cette personne. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle n'en avait plus besoin.

-Va savoir. dit Yunan.

Décidemment il ne voulait pas cracher le morceau. Pour Judal, le vol, lui semblait peu probable. Sinon il l'aurait dit. Judal en était certain. Il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça. Il creuserait ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, Yunan était beaucoup trop sur la défensive.

Il abandonna le sujet de la baguette pour un autre qu'il l'intéressait tout autant. Peut-être plus.

-Alors, je vais commencer à pouvoir faire de la magie ?

Judal vit avec un plaisir non contenu Yunan hocher la tête. Il eut du mal à retenir la joie dans ses paroles.

-On commence quand ?!

-Eh bien j'espère pouvoir commencer avant notre arrivée à la prochaine ville. Mais, je ne peux pas me permettre de t'apprendre la magie devant eux. La pratique du moins.

Yunan avait montré de la tête en même tempscompagnons de voyage.

Judal soupira. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il regretterait un jour leurs voyages seulement tout les deux. Il aurait pu directement si mettre. Le jeune garçon aurait voulu passer directement à la pratique avec sa toute nouvelle baguette. Il reporta son attention sur celle-ci. De toute façon il pourrait toujours s'essayer à la magie lorsque Yunan aurait le dos tourné.

Sur cette pensée, Judal fit tourné la baguette entre ses doigts. Il faillit la faire tomber mais là rattrapa de justesse. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de s'en rendre compte qu'il glissait. Si Yunan ne l'avait pas rattrapé, il aurait glissé sur le sable brûlant. Chose dont-il se passait et se passerait bien.

-Déjà, déclara Yunan sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'il le remettait correctement, les magiciens ont absolument besoin de leurs baguettes pour faire de la magie. Donc, si tu la perds…

-Oui je sais. répliqua sèchement Judal.

Ne pas avoir réussi à faire tourner la baguette dans sa main l'avait agacé prodigieusement. Le Magi n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Bien sur le magicien ne manqua pas dans rajouter une deuxième en pouffant lorsque Judal réessaya, pour la deuxième fois de faire tourner sa nouvelle baguette. Il ne réussit guère plus que la première fois. Loin d'abandonner, Judal retenta plusieurs fois de suite.

Que c'était agacant de voir la baguette s'arrêter au milieu de sa route pour retomber dans sa main. Il VOULAIT faire un cercle complet. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué ?! Judal s'en savait capable. Pourtant au bout d'une heure il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Cela lui portait beaucoup sur les nerfs.

Avec un soupir, Judal se pencha en arrière négligemment sa baguette toujours en main. Distraitement il la pointa sur un de leur compagnon de voyage. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et le regarda avec une certaine terreur dans les yeux. Terreur qui fit sourire Judal et trembler l'homme sur son ridicule chameau. Ce dernier se mit derrière la caravane que Yunan et lui suivait, de façon à ce que Judal ne puisse plus le voir et que surtout qu'il ne puisse plus pointer sa baguette sur lui.

Dommage, il aurait bien passé le temps en martyrisant cet homme de loin.

Judal sentit alors son ventre grogner. Voilà qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Et soif aussi pendant qu'on y était. Judal espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié de la nourriture. Pour l'eau il n'était pas inquiet. Comme l'avait promis Rehana trois chameaux dont eux, encadraient la caravane remplit de cinq tonneaux d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir. L'homme avait raison. C'était quand même un peu juste. De son point de vue du moins.

Yunan et lui suivaient l'arrière de ladite caravane et les deux autres chameaux l'avant à une distance respectable de lui et le Magi.

-Yunan ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai faim…

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas commencer ! s'exclama Yunan.

Judal se contenta de répéter sa phrase suivit bien vite par un soupir de la part de Yunan. Le Magi aux cheveux blonds se préparait déjà mentalement à entendre cette phrase répété une centaine de fois, et même plus avant qu'ils ne mangent ou, que le jeune homme perde patience. La deuxième option était la plus probable.

Yunan lança un coup d'œil vers le soleil encore assez bas dans le ciel.

Plus que probable.

En même temps, hier au soir ils n'avaient rien mangé étant partit rapidement. Yunan félicitait Al-Thamen de l'avoir retrouvé. C'était la première fois en presque en cinq ans.

En tout cas Judal ne pourrait pas tenir sans manger contrairement à lui, qui pouvait rester sans manger plusieurs jours de suite. Il pouvait manger lorsqu'il avait faim deux fois sa taille. Normale. En pleine croissance on était pas censé loupé ses repas. Impair à son éducation.

Il avait loupé la stabilité –qu'il fallait soit disant pour un enfant ce qui était sûrement vrai- et les repas équilibré. Yunan ne savait quoi d'autre il avait loupé dans ce qu'avait besoin un enfant. A quoi pensait Ugo lorsqu'il avait décidé qu'il s'occuperait des deux Magi ? Et encore si il n'était pas tombé sur Judal par hasard et que celui n'avait pas été mis en danger par Al-Thamen, il l'aurait laissé chez ses parents. Ce qui aurait sans doute été beaucoup mieux pour lui.

-Yunaaaan ! J'ai faiiiiim !

-Que dirais-tu de passer le temps en apprenant un peu les bases de la magie ? proposa Yunan dans l'espoir d'échapper au « J'ai faim » répétitif.

Le Magi avait beau avoir beaucoup de patience, il ne fallait pas oublié que toute patience avait ses limites.

-Je veux manger !

Yunan ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Décidemment. Pendant des années, Judal l'avait embêter pour apprendre la magie et maintenant qu'il lui proposait, il refusait. C'était tant pis pour lui. Judal ne manquerait pas de lui redemander d'apprendre la magie et Yunan ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler que lorsqu'il le lui avait proposé, il n'avait pas voulue.

-Yunan ? C'est quand que l'on mange ?

Tiens ? Il avait changé de registre. Seul son prénom revenait encore et encore. Veine tentative pour attirer son attention. Yunan continua d'ignorer le jeune garçon.

Qui seras fatiguer en premier ?

La patience et les oreilles de Yunan ? Ou la patience et les cordes vocales de Judal ?

Pour la patience, celui qui allait craquer en premier était tout vu. Malheureusement, les cordes vocales de Judal étaient d'acier.

-Yunan ? On mange quand ?

Judal semblait en avoir assez de répéter toujours la même chose. Il s'était mis à faire varié sa phrase qui au final avait toujours le même but.

Et le soleil qui n'avait toujours pas atteint son point le plus haut.

-Par Salomon Yunan ! J'ai faim !

Le Magi aux chapeaux vert retint un gloussement. Voilà que l'ancien Magi de Kou, ancien membre d'Al-Thamen ce m'était à invoquer le prénom de Salomon.

-Halte ! cria soudain Elyas tout au début de la fil en levant la main. Nous allons manger.

-Yes ! entendit Yunan s'exclamer derrière lui.

L'exclamation fut suivit par un long grognement provenant du ventre de Judal se qui arracha un sourire à Yunan.

-Dépêche toi Yunan. Ces vermines vont commencer sans nous !

Yunan fit comme-ci il n'avait pas entendu le « vermine » et accéléra autant qu'il pouvait le chameau. Plus rien ne pouvait arrêter un Judal affamé. Il valait mieux obtempéré. Enfin si le chameau voulait bien avancer plus vite. On ne voyait même pas la différence entre avant et après. A part peut-être que la terre tanguait plus.

-Allez ! Plus vite crétin de chameau ! grogna Judal.

-Cela ne sert à rien Judal. Cette bête n'ira pas plus vite.

-Et si je lui fais peur ? proposa Judal avec une lueur de méchanceté dans les yeux.

-Alors le chameau risque de te faire tomber dans le sable brûlant et tu n'en seras que ralenti. répondit calmement Yunan.

-Pff… souffla le jeune garçon d'un air renfrogné.

Il croisa les bras mécontent que le paysage défile si lentement devant ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas rattrapé la caravane qui était juste devant eux ! Normalement c'était elle qui aurait du avancé beaucoup plus lentement qu'eux. A moins que les deux chevaux qui le tiraient soient plus compétents.

-J'ai faim…

Et le voilà repartit !

Lorsque enfin ils rejoignirent les autres, la tente pour les protégés lorsqu'ils mangeraient était déjà installée. Les caravanes furent placées tout autour en cercle et enfin on alla chercher le repas, au plus grand soulagement de Judal. C'était Rehana, Elyas et un vieil homme qui partir la chercher. Bien sur Yunan ne manqua pas de proposer son aide laissant Judal seul lui et son ventre qui ne cessait de se plaindre.

Il rentra dans la tente où tous ou presque étaient déjà installés, parlant entre eux et riant. La tente n'était pas très grande et ne laissait pas beaucoup d'espace. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient que dix sinon certains auraient du manger dehors sous le soleil de plomb.

Judal posa ses yeux sur le cercle de personnes qui parlaient en se demandant où s'asseoir. Alors que ses yeux rouges balayaient la tente, les voyageurs se crispèrent. Judal du ravaler un sourire narquois qui menaçait de s'échapper. Il rangea sa baguette sous les yeux anxieux de chacun et défit son écharpe d'autour de son cou pour enlever le sable. Lentement. Chacun de ses mouvement, il le sentait, étaient suivis. Qu'il est rangé sa baguette ne les rassurait pas. Pourtant, sans, il ne pouvait lancer le moindre sort. Du grand sourire qu'il abordait intérieurement, Judal laissa échapper un fin sourire. C'était amusant de terrifier les gens en faisant juste des gestes aux quelles personne ne ferait attention d'habitude. Pouvoir faire ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Son petit sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il entendit chuchoté :

-On ne va quand même pas se laisser terroriser par ce môme !

Cette phrase avait été dîtes avec un certain dédain. La personne qui avait parlé dans ce brouhaha n'échappa pas à Judal. Il la fusilla du regard. Plusieurs personnes déglutirent et les discutions diminuèrent.

-Je vous effraie ? Pourquoi ? Je ne vous ai pourtant rien fait. A vrai dire je suis juste rentré dans la tente. Si il ne faut que ça, monsieur, pour vous effrayer vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez votre mère.

Et comme Yunan lui avait apprit la politesse, il ajouta les yeux brillant :

-Pardonnez-moi, que moi un _enfant_ vous est fait peur ainsi.

Judal s'était légèrement incliné hypocrite jusqu'au bout. Il planta ses yeux malicieux dans ceux de l'homme. En colère, celui-ci avait les poings crispés les yeux flamboyant de colère. Mais, il ne se leva pas. Il ne devait pas se lever. Ce serait montrer que Judal magicien –depuis peu certes- avait raison.

Hors Judal n'avait que faire lui de l'honneur. Peu lui importait l'avis des autres. Relevant la tête il lui tira la langue.

-Cette fois s'en est trop. Tu vas voir t…

La suite de la phrase se perdit dans le vent. L'homme s'était figé à moitié levée. Judal releva la tête et aperçut son aîné qui semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux. Judal n'en eu cure. Il s'exclama :

-Yunan !

-Tu ne fais que me causer des problèmes. Encore et encore !

Judal ne pouvait que ce féliciter d'avoir comme tuteur Yunan Magi et magicien expérimenté de son état.

Le regard de Yunan se posa ensuite sur l'homme à demi levé et les larmes aux coins de ses yeux disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparu. Comme quoi Yunan était aussi doué de Judal pour les larmes de crocodile.

-Je suis désolé que ce jeune homme vous est posé des problèmes. déclara Yunan.

-Ce-ce n'est rien. répondit l'homme qui se rassied replongeant son nez vers le sol.

Il la releva bien vite avec colère vers Judal.

-Posé problème ?! s'insurgea Judal. Mais je n'est rien fait ! Absolument rien fait.

-Tu lui as tiré la langue. C'était très impoli de ta part.

-Quel crime. Je lui ai tiré la langue. marmonna Judal avant d'ajouter plus fort avec un haussement de sourcil. Comment tu sais ça toi ? Je croyais que tu entendais tout. Pas que tu voyais tout !

-Qui c'est ? répondit Yunan avec un sourire avant d'ajouter joyeusement brandissant le panier qu'il avait en main.

Judal vit avec un grand plaisir qu'il y avait de la nourriture dedans.

-Il est temps de se régaler avant de reprendre la route ! Rehana, Elyas et le vieil homme –je ne sais pas son prénom- arrivent avec l'eau.

Le silence lui répondit. L'homme qui avait voulu s'en prendre à Judal regardait le Magi aux cheveux blonds craintivement. Judal aurait donné cher pour voir la tête effrayante qu'avait fait Yunan pour que cet impétueux ne disent plus rien.

Judal regarda Yunan servir les autres avant lui – ça il devait s'y attendre- avec jovialité. Jovialité que leurs compagnons de voyage avaient bien du mal à lui rendre. La petite scène qu'avait offerte Judal devait être encore dans leurs esprits. A moins que ce ne soit Yunan qui les effraye.

Possible aussi.

Le Magi aux cheveux blonds avaient aussi sont petit coté effrayant aux yeux des humains lambda. Cela agaçait quand même Judal que Yunan, à sa façon face plus peur que lui.

-Tiens Judal.

Ce dernier se sortit de ses pensées et croisa le regard bleu de Yunan.

Il lui tendait le panier remplit de nourriture vers lui.

-Enfin ! Je commençais à mourir de faim. Y a pas idée de laisser ainsi un enfant mourir de faim.

Alors qu'il tendait les bras pour prendre sa part et même plus s'y il si prenait bien, Yunan retira le panier hors de sa portée. Judal releva des yeux coléreux vers le Magi. Colère souligné par son ventre criant famine.

-Je ne sais pas si je te le donne maintenant. Après tout, si tu as pu attendre jusque là, tu peux attendre que Rehana, Elyas et ce vielle homme soient servis.

D'un geste rapide Judal sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le panier à présent presque vide. Il plissa les yeux et essaya d'insuffler sa volonté aux ruckh pour faire venir la nourriture à lui.

-Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? demanda Judal en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun effet notable.

Yunan qui avait les yeux fixés sur le panier sourit.

-Oh tu sais, il y a parfois des variantes dans ce que l'on veut faire.

-C'est toi ! Toi qui as empêcher les ruckh de m'obéir ! Puis il ajouta plus doucement intrigué : Comment as-tu fait ?

-Je te l'apprendrais peut-être un jour. En tout cas c'était bien tenté. Tu nous offres un début prometteur. déclara Yunan avec un léger sourire moqueur, tendant de nouveau vers Judal le panier.

Avec méfiance Judal approcha ses mains à nouveau. Voyant que le panier ne se mettrait pas à nouveau hors de sa portée, le jeune garçon se servit. Il mordit dans le pain avec avidité heureux de pouvoir enfin contenté son estomac. Yunan regarda Judal manger avec appétit. Ce dernier aperçut du coin de l'œil le couple et le vieil homme enfin rentrer dans la tente déposant lourdement l'un des tonneaux d'eau au sol. Rehana tenait dans ses mains des coupoles pour que chacun puisse se servir de l'eau.

Sa faim maintenant comblé, Judal se rendait compte qu'il avait au moins autant soif qu'il avait eu faim. Traversé le désert les pieds sur terre était beaucoup plus éreintant que voler sur un bâton.

Son regard croisa celui de Rehana qui lui sourit avec amusement en voyant qu'il terminait déjà le maigre repas que lui avait donné Yunan.

-Tiens de l'eau. lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant une de ses coupelles remplit d'eau.

Judal la lui arracha pratiquement des mains et la bu d'un trait.

-Et bien, on peut dire qu'il avait soif, remarqua Elyas, et faim…

-C'est un vrai petit ogre. répondit Yunan. J'espère que ça lui suffira jusqu'à ce soir.

Judal qui finissait sa dernière bouché croisa le regard du couple. Ils le regardaient bizarrement. Judal avait l'impression qu'ils voyaient autre chose à travers lui. Ce n'était pas agréable. L'homme tenait tendrement sa femme. Judal retint une mimique de dégoût. Tous les deux avait une main posé sur le ventre de Rehana qui était, maintenant que Judal y faisait attention, un peu enveloppé.

_-La traversée du désert lui fera du bien, pensa Judal, elle ne pourra que maigrir._

-C'est même plus le hasard ou même une coïncidence à ce niveau là. Ce n'est même pas le Destin. C'est un coup monté ! entendit Judal marmonné derrière lui.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne derrière lui et c'était Yunan. Que voulait-il dire par coup monté ? Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit que Yunan fixait le ventre de Rehana.


	8. Chapitre 7

Hello! Voilà le chapitre sept!

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Magi ne m'appartiennent pas!

* * *

Yunan attrapa plus fortement son bâton. Judal le sentit plus…crispé. Ce fait inquiéta le jeune Magi qui se mit à regarder autour de lui. Pourtant il n'y avait rien. Juste le calme plat. Un vent frais balayait calmement le désert annonciateur de la prochaine obscurité des lieux. Le garçon frissonna malgré lui sans cesser de passer au peigne fin le désert. Il ne trouva guère quelque chose qui aurait pu inquiéter le Magi. Pourtant Judal le sentait. Il était bel et bien crispé. Peut-être même inquiet. Peut-être avait-il _entendu_ quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plus.

Judal essaya de se détendre en vain. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait arriver. C'était frustrant. Yunan aurait pu éviter –même sans s'en rendre compte- de faire part de son inquiétude !

Le voyage c'était passé tranquillement pendant ses six mois et rien n'était venue le perturber au grand déplaisir de Judal. Enfin si, il s'était passé quelque chose. Leur caravane comptait un nouveau petit membre née il n'y a pas très longtemps. Cela aurait été un événement intéressant, si Yunan et lui n'avait pas été mis à l'écart, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient des magiciens et qu'ils risquaient d'attirer le mauvais œil.

Judal avait quand même entre apercevoir le bébé. Il était entouré de plein de rukh et sa mère ne l'était plus. Ce n'était dons pas Rehana qui était magicienne mais son enfant.

Vraiment sensible les papillons.

Dans tout les cas, à part ce "grand évènement" il c'était absolument rien passé. Et il ne se passa rien non plus de la matinée. Yunan demeura quand même crispé ne pipant mot ce qui était anormal de sa part.

Judal lança pour la énième fois un regard perplexe autour de lui. Il ne voyait rien à part quelques ruckh ici et là. Judal fronça les sourcils en apercevant l'un des rukh. Celui-ci était noir.

-Dis moi Yunan, les rukh peuvent être d'une autre couleur que le jaune?

-Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit...

-Mais qu'il soit noir c'est normale?

Yunan cessa de regarder droit devant lui et posa son regard sur le rukh noir. Il plissa les yeux puis regarda au loin. On pouvait voir trois forme géante. Celle-ci semblèrent ce liquéfier et se rapprochèrent d'eux à grande vitesse. Plusieurs personnes poussèrent des hurlements lorsque cette sorte de matière liquide prit la forme de djinns noirs. L'un d'eux s'approcha, faisant trembler le sol de ses pas lourd. Ses trois yeux se posèrent sur les caravanes à l'arrêt.

Yunan regarda avec calme le djinn noir abattre son poing vers les caravanes. Judal ne bougea pas non plus. Si Yunan ne paniquait pas -ce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue faire- c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Le jeune garçon ne frémit même pas lorsque le poing s'abattit coupé dans son élan, dans un grand "gong" sonore.

Les humains normaux avait quand à eux les yeux exorbités face à cet énorme poing qui s'était arrêté juste au-dessus d'eux. Des ondes semblaient traverser une surface invisible qui s'étendait tout autour des caravanes. Le géant n'abandonna pas pour autant devant cet échec. Rejoins par ses paires, ils continuèrent de frapper de leurs poings la surface qui semblait ondulé à chaque impact, lui donnant un air fragile qui ne rassura guère les voyageurs. Ils frémissaient à chaque fois qu'un poing s'abattait.

Yunan quand à lui restait parfaitement calme et semblait fixer un poing dans le vide, les yeux absents. Au vue de l'état de concentration de Yunan, Judal ne pus que constater qu'une telle barrière demandait de grand effort. Judal ignorait totalement quand le Magi avait mit la barrière en place. Il était toujours rester non loin de lui tout le long du voyage. Judal aurait dût le voir.

Boum! Boum! Boum!

Les djinns noirs frappaient de toute leurs forces mais la barrière n'avait toujours aucune égratignure. Cependant la question était: combien de temps tiendrait la barrière?

Leurs ennemis étaient bien décidé à découvrir les limites de celle-ci.

Les djinns noirs n'étaient pas venus seul. Au dessus de la barrière se tenait trois hommes d'Al-Thamen. Leurs bâtons en mains, ils regardaient d'un oeil critique le rempart que formait la barrière entre eux et leur but. De la haut, il était dure de manquer Yunan et Judal sur le même chameau au sol.

-Que faisons-nous? demanda l'un d'eux en s'adressant à sa supérieur à travers un ruckh noir qui voletait non loin de lui.

Les autres rukh noirs s'étaient éparpillés tout autour de la barrière.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons un invité surprise.

-Qui aurait pu pensé que nous tomberions sur le Magi Yunan?

Ren Gyokuen sur son trône rit avant d'ajouter:

-En même temps c'était prévisible. Lui aussi veut récupéré le Magi. Si ses méthodes n'étaient pas si ridicule il serait déjà partit.

-La mort seras toujours la meilleur des méthodes. rajouta un des membres.

La femme passa sa manche devant son visage, pour rire de nouveau. Lorsqu'elle le retira, son visage c'était transformé. Le blanc de ses yeux étaient devenus rouges sang. Son petit sourire ressemblait maintenant à une grimace. Son visage ne reflétait que pur folie.

Elle déclara:

-Massacrez moi tout ça! N'oubliez pas de me ramener les Magi. Bientôt ce monde ne sera que noirceur.

A peine ces mots prononcés, les trois membres d'Al-Thamen présent sur les lieux commencèrent leur sort, levant bien haut leur sceptre.

Yunan tout en bas, attrapa son chapeau et regarda les trois membres dans le ciel.

-Ca va commencer à se compliquer. déclara-t-il.

-Comment?! s'exclama Elyas qui cette fois s'inquiétait pour quelque chose de valable.

Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil vers la caravane qui abritait sa femme et son enfant d'à peine quelques semaines.

-Pourquoi? ajouta-t-il.

Yunan n'eut guère le temps de répondre. Une énorme boule de feu se dirigeait vers eux. Déjà la chaleur de celle-ci traversait la barrière, donnant la désagréable impression d'être dans un volcan.

-Magicien faite quelque chose!

L'exclamation venait d'un homme. Celui qui avait été "effrayé" par Judal. Il se dirigeait vers eux à grand pas, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Derrière plusieurs personnes suivaient. Judal haussa un sourcil. Il comptait faire quoi lui? Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'oeil vers Yunan. Il n'avait lancé qu'un maigre coup d'oeil vers l'homme. Le maintient de la barrière passait avant tout. Surtout avec le puissant sortilège qui leur fonçait dessus.

Judal regarda impérieusement l'homme et alors qu'il allait les atteindre, leva sa baguette. L'homme se figea, tout comme les personnes derrière lui.

-Que fais-tu? demanda Elyas en lançant un coup d'oeil vers Yunan, comme pour lui demander de réagir.

Il les voyaient déjà se massacrer entre eux.

-Moi? demanda Judal avec un mauvais sourire posant sa main dessous son menton.

De l'autre il montra de sa baguette les personnes en face de lui, qui ne réagir même pas à son mouvement, figés sur place.

-J'empêche ses misérables vermines d'approcher.

-Misérables vermine? cracha l'homme.

D'un mouvement brusque, il voulut se saisir de Judal pour le faire tomber au sol. Ce fut à ce moment que la boule de feu percuta de plein de fouet la barrière, ainsi que les poings des djinns noirs. Pendant un instant Judal fut désorienté. Le bruit était affreux. L'homme en face de lui s'était jeté au sol en criant "je ne veux pas mourir" alors que les autres regardaient avec inquiétudes, les vaguelettes parcourir de plus en plus vite la barrière. Puis il y eu la fissure. Elle se propagea sur toute la barrière, puis de toute petite fissure se formèrent à leur tour. A l'extérieur on ne pouvait voir que de la fumée.

La barrière teint quelques instants avant de se briser. Judal la regarda s'effondrer en millier de petits morceaux. Au yeux des hommes normaux, ils s'emblèrent disparaître mais aux yeux de Judal, il voyait très bien les morceaux reprendre leur forme de rukh et s'en aller à tire d'aile. Un immense silence s'en suivit, brisé par Yunan.

-Pffiou! Elle a tenu juste ce qu'il fallait.

Il tenait toujours son chapeau entre ses doigts l'air calme. Ses yeux reflétaient un grand sérieux.

-Les voilà. ajouta-t-il.

Judal regarda avec attention dans la même direction que Yunan. La forme des djinns noirs, commençait à apparaître avec devant eux, des formes beaucoup plus petite. Les membres d'Al-Thamen. Ils se rapprochaient d'eux, mais ne semblait pas vouloir les attaquer. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

-Pourquoi nous attaque-t-il?

-On à sûrement été pris dans une querelle de magicien.

-Je l'avais bien dit. On aurait dut jamais les prendre avec nous!

Judal serra les dents. Ce n'était qu'une bande de faible. Incapable de se débrouiller seul. A la moindre occasion, ils rejetaient la faute sur les autres.

Même si, cette fois c'était plutôt vrai. Mais ça, ils ne devaient pas le savoir.

Yunan devant l'approche des membres d'Al-Thamen tourna son chameau de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas voir Judal. Ce dernier fut mécontent de la manoeuvre. Il se tordit le plus possible pour pouvoir voir tout de même quelque chose.

-Nous vous proposons un marcher. déclara l'un des membres en levant la main en signe de paix.

Elyas se crispa. Les dents serrées il attendit la suite.

-Vous nous donner les deux magiciens derrière vous...

-J'en était sur c'est à cause d'eux qu'ils sont là! Livrons les! coupa une femme derrière eux.

-Qui t'as permis de prendre la parole toi? s'exclama le membre d'Al-Thamen.

Il souligna sa phrase, en lançant une boule de feu vers la femme, qui poussa un cri de frayeur. Yunan leva son bâton et le mit au travers de la route de la boule de feu qui se transforma en fumée. Judal remarqua que son bâton était recouvert d'eau.

-Lorsque l'on veut faire un marché, il ne vaut mieux pas attaquer pendant celui-ci. Cela pourrait le faire échouer. dit Yunan.

Le membre d'Al-Thamen crispa sa main sur son bâton. Judal pouvait deviner derrière le drap sur son visage, que l'homme, fusillait du regard Yunan.

D'une voix coléreuse il continua:

-Mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous voudrions que vous nous donniez aussi le bébé qui est née il y à peu de temps.

-Jamais! cria Elyas.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à nouveau vers la caravane qui abritait sa femme et son enfant.

-Nous vous laissons une chance de survivre et vous la laisser passer? Stupide homme.

La tentative d'un marché venait d'échouer.

Les djinns à la suite d'un signal invisible bougèrent et levèrent leurs pieds pour les écrabouiller.

Ils furent violement repoussé en arrière et s'écroulèrent dans un même ensemble à cause d'un sort de Yunan. De suite après, le Magi aux cheveux blonds dut repousser une attaque d'un membre d'Al-Thamen.

-On dirait que c'est entre toi et moi. déclara Yunan en se mettant debout sur son chameau, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté.

De là où il était, il était en hauteur face au membre d'Al-Thamen qui semblait au contraire plus petit. Ce dernier frissonna avant de lancer un second sort.

Judal leva sa baguette à son tour le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir se battre. Il était exciter rien que dit penser.

-Et si tu t'occupais plutôt de celui-ci là-bas. fit remarquer Yunan en lui montrant de son autre main un de leurs adversaires.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Judal. Si en plus il avait l'autorisation de Yunan, il n'allait pas se gêner.

Judal lança un dernier coup d'oeil à son aînée qui maintenait tranquillement à l'écart son adversaire, lui faisant faire ce qu'il voulait avant de sauter du chameau. Il lévita vers le membre d'Al-Thamen, qui se dirigeait discrètement vers le chariot où était caché la femme d'Elyas et son fils, profitant de la diversion de ses camarades. Le dernier d'entre eux, tuait ceux qui avait le courage de se mettre au travers de son chemin.

Judal se plaça devant son prochaine adversaire un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La personne en face de lui s'arrêta à son tour.

-Un dernier mot? demanda Judal en levant bien haut sa baguette.

-Seigneur Magi. Vous voyez ce sourire sur votre visage prouve bien que vous aimez vous battre. Si vous retournez à nos cotés, vous pourrez combler ce plaisir et massacrer autant de ses misérables humains qui ne comprenne pas votre juste valeur. Yunan ne vous mérite pas non plus. C'est quand même lui qui vous enlevez à votre famille! s'exclama le membre d'Al-Thamen.

-Pouah! bailla Judal en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Je t'avais demandé ton dernier mot pas ton dernier discours. Tu m'ennuie. Meurs.

Le membre d'Al-Thamen eu juste le temps d'esquiver l'attaque. Par la suite, il se retourna prêt à attaquer mais Judal fut plus rapide. Il se retrouva pris dans la glace. Le jeune Magi s'approcha de lui faisant tourner sa baguette dans sa main. Plus il s'approchait plus la glace ce répandait sur le corps de la pauvre victime.

Cette dernière essayait de dégager son sceptre pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Mais dès qu'il le dégageait ne serais-ce qu'un peu, la glace revenait au galop recouvrant encore plus le bâton.

-Vous étiez avec nous! Pourquoi nous trahir?!

Judal regarda le membre d'Al-Thamen perplexe. Il finit par déclarer:

-Ah bon? M'en souviens pas.

Juste après son ennemi se transforma en statue de glace. Judal se retourna pour voir où en était les autres, plus particulièrement Yunan avec son adversaire. Il ne le trouva guère. Il aperçut Elyas blessé donné un coup fatale au dernier membre d'Al-Thamen qui s'effondra parmi les cadavres qui l'entourait.

-Cela aura été plus difficile que prévu. fit une voix derrière lui.

Judal n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Yunan qui se tenait derrière lui. C'était une manie ou quoi d'apparaître derrière les gens au lieu de leur adresser la parole en face? Et puis difficile, c'était vite dit. Le sien d'adversaire ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de file à retordre. A part blablater, il n'avait pratiquement rien fait. Il espérait quoi? Le troubler? Et bien c'était raté. Judal n'avait compris un traître mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Alors comme ça il avait perdu la mémoire? Parce que il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour été avec ces gens.

Tout ça le laissait perplexe et lui faisait avoir trop d'interrogation à son goût. Judal secoua la tête et lança un regard assassin à la statue de glace. D'un geste sec de sa baguette il l'a fit tomber en mille morceaux. Judal ne fit guère attention au regard critique que lui lançait Yunan et sa laissa glisser au sol soudain fatigué. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait des sorts aussi puissant à la suite en pleine bataille. En parlant de ça, il ne mettrait plus jamais en doute les talents de protecteur de Yunan.

Il y avait eu quelques mort et de la destruction du au troisième membre d'Al-Thamen, mais ils auraient pu tous mourir écrabouillé par les djinns noirs. Enfin lui s'en saurait sortit...

Maintenant ils étaient au beau milieu du désert avec la caravane autrefois rempli d'eau en morceau. Le troisième attaquant avait bien prit soin de faire exploser. Bien sur les chameaux s'était enfuis de frayeur ainsi que les chevaux. Tout ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. Ce n'était pas le genre de problème auquel il avait l'habitude de penser. Judal préférait largement foncer dans le tas.

-Judal relève toi. Je crois que l'on veut nous parler.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête vers Yunan. Celui-ci l'aida à se relever. Du coin de l'oeil il aperçut Elyas, sa femme avec dans ses bras son fils, approcher vers eux. Ils avaient tout les deux l'air fatigué. Rehanna serait très fort son enfant dans ses bras. Dans ses yeux ont pouvait voir qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas son enfant comme ça.

-Pourquoi? demanda Elyas.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Yunan et Judal avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir.

-Votre fils est spéciale. Sa naissance les à attirés.

-Alors ils vont revenir.

Ce n'était pas une question. Elyas s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour peu à même dans savoir plus. Sa femme le retint par le bras.

-Vous étiez là aussi pour lui?

-Non. Pas vraiment. Il faut croire que certaines personnes en ont décidé ainsi.

-Pardon?

-C'était le hasard. fini par élucider Yunan.

Elyas regardait avec méfiance Yunan, la main sur son épée prêt à s'en servir. Sa femme à coté de lui regardait son fils comme prise dans un dilemme. Ce qui était sûrement le cas. Elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration et releva des yeux déterminés vers Yunan.

-Il cherchait aussi le petit. dit elle en lançant un coup d'oeil vers Judal.

_-Je ne suis pas petit._

-Mais vous avez réussi à le protéger.

_-Je me protège tout seul_.

-J'aimerais que vous preniez mon enfant.

-QUOI?!

Cette fois c'était non seulement Judal qui venait de crier ainsi, mais aussi Elyas qui regardait Rehana comme-ci elle avait perdu la raison.

-Voyons tu n'y pense pas?

-Ces gens vont revenir Elyas et je ne veux pas que notre enfant tombe entre leurs mains.

Le mari de Rehana passa sa main dans ses cheveux résignés. Il ne voulait pas, lui non plus, que son enfant soit kidnapper par les membres d'Al-Thamen.

-Très bien. souffla-t-il avec regret, mais si il lui arrive malheur rien ne pourras vous cacher!

Yunan rit à peine impressionné.

-Je ferais de mon mieux.

Le Magi prit dans ses bras le bébé avant d'ajouter:

-Malgré cela ils reviendront.

-C'est pour ça que vous devez partir avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de ce que nous faisons.

Yunan sembla hésiter quelques instants. Il croisa la regard ferme et décidé du couple. Le magicien ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Judal on y va.

Ce dernier le suivit mécontent de se retrouver avec un nouveau membre. Il lançait des regards assassin au bébé qui le regardait curieusement.

-Tu sais Yunan pas besoin de s'embêter avec... Judal sembla hésiter ne sachant comment nommé la chose qui babillait joyeusement dans les bras de Yunan, ce... cette chose. On pourrait tout simplement la laisser pourrir dans le désert.

-Ce genre de chose ne ce fait pas Judal. répondit Yunan n'ayant pas l'air plus enchanté que lui avant d'ajouter plus malicieusement: Si tu continue à demander que l'on se débarrasse de lui, je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux de ce petit bonhomme.

Judal rougit gonflant ses joues.

-A peine arrivée et cette petite larve me fait déjà honte.

* * *

Le poing s'abattit violement sur la bureau. L'encre se renversa sur les papiers qui trônaient sur ce dernier. Ils furent retirés sèchement par Ja'far pour éviter un massacre. De son point de vue du moins.

Il regardait calmement Sinbad qui retenait sa colère.

-Tu me dis que quand ils sont arrivés, ils étaient déjà tous mort?

-Exact.

-Al-Thamen est derrière tout ça?

-Impossible de le savoir...

-Et Yamraiha, elle avance?

-C'est une chance qu'elle est réussi à ralentir sa désagrégation. Mais elle fait chou blanc pour l'instant. En ce moment elle n'arrête pas de répéter qu'elle tient le bon bout.

-Malheureusement, elle le dit depuis plus de quatre ans. marmonna Sinbad.

-Elle y travaille nuit et jour. Ce qui est trop selon Sharrkan.

Sinbad poussa un long soupir en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il finit par murmurer le menton dans sa main l'air sérieux.

-Nous sommes désavantagés.

Ja'far ne répondit pas.

-A part nous l'Alliance, ils savent tous ce que nous voulons savoir. Plus que nous en tout cas. La perte d'Aladdin ce fait de plus en plus en sentir. Ca m'embête de dire ça, mais d'une certaine façon nous dépendons de ce qu'à fait Yunan.

_A-t-il, oui ou non les Magi avec lui?_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus!

A (normalement) la semaine prochaine!


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Voici le chapitre 8! On se retrouve cette fois du coté de Sindria avec une Yamraiha plus quand forme!**

**Le prochain chapitre reprendra avec Yunan, Judal et bien sur mini Aladdin!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Ouiii!

Le cri de joie retentit dans tout le château de Sindria. Endormit sur son bureau et plus précisément sur les innombrables papier qui le jonchait, Sinbad se réveilla en sursaut. Hébété, il releva la tête. Quelqu'un venait de crier non? Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit dans le couloir. Sharrkan le dépassa d'une démarche rapide. Sinbad le héla:

-Qui a crié?

-Je crois que c'était Yamu. répondit Sharrkan avec une pointe d'anxiété.

-Calme toi. murmura une troisième voix. Ce cri me semblait...joyeux.

Sharrkan fit un bond de trois mètres en entendant la voix juste derrière lui. Sa frayeur passé, il se retourna les sourcils froncés vers la personne qui s'était glissé derrière lui sans bruit.

-Tu pourrais éviter d'apparaître derrière les gens?

-Je remarque juste que si j'avais voulu de tuer, tu serais déjà six pieds sous terre. répliqua calmement Ja'far.

Sharrkan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le regard froid que lui lança Ja'far le fit déglutir.

-Allons-y. fit Sinbad d'une voix impérieuse.

-Où ça? demanda Sharrkan.

Ja'far lui lança un regard glacial.

-Tu ne sais même pas où tu allais? La voix provenait du laboratoire de Yamraiha voyons!

-Je le savais. répliqua Sharrkan avec mauvaise fois. Comme Sinbad ne savait pas qui avait crié je voulais vérifier si il savait où il allait.

Par la suite le général de Sindria partit dans le sens inverse de sa destination initial, avant que Sinbad ne l'interpelle. Pas très convainquant...

D'un pas rapide, ils traversèrent les couloirs du château vers le laboratoire de Yamraiha. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils remarquèrent que plusieurs personnes se tenaient debout à l'entrée de la salle. Ils étaient tous agglutinés à l'extérieur, mais aucun ne semblaient décidés à entrer. Ils se contentaient d'observer les yeux écarquillés. Même Morgiana et Masrur, avaient une lueur étonné dans les yeux. Drakon se massait les tempes l'air désespéré, avec à coté de lui, Spartos qui semblait tout aussi surpris qu'Ali-baba, Hakuryuu, Toto et Olba. Hinahoho regardait légèrement intrigué alors que sur ses épaules, Pisti semblait tout simplement hilare.

Les nouveaux arrivés se jetèrent des coups d'oeil étonné. Ils pouvaient même entendre Yamraiha chanter. Le son devenait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Ja'far avait raison. Yamraiha semblait heureuse. Trop heureuse pour son propre bien.

-Elle a bue? demanda Ja'far perplexe.

-Si c'est le cas, elle aurait pu partager! s'indigna Sharrkan.

Sinbad hocha la tête l'air parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Geste qui eut le don d'exaspérer l'ancienne assassin.

En premier lieu, Sinbad s'avança vers Drakon et lui demanda:

-Que se passe-t-il?

Drakon baissa les yeux vers son roi.

-Je vous laisse vous en rendre compte par vous même. marmonna-t-il.

Phrase qui redoubla la curiosité du roi. Il s'approcha de la pièce alors que l'on s'écartait sur son passage. Sinbad entendit pouffer Pisti alors que Hinahoho la posait à terre.

Enfin, il put voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du laboratoire de la magicienne de Sindria.

-Ca y est, dit Sharrkan, elle nous a lâché.

Yamraiha, car oui, c'était belle et bien elle dans la pièce, s'était mise à danser une sorte de danse de la victoire.

Sous les yeux éberlués de Sinbad et de Sharrkan, ainsi que ceux blasés de Ja'far- car oui cette scène bien que différente à chaque fois, était assez quotidienne au final- elle plia les genoux avant de faire un saut d'extension; les bras bien haut et hurla:

-Je suis un génie!

La magicienne se mit à tourbillonner sur elle-même en chantonnant:

-Je suis génie! Un génie. Un merveilleux, fantastique fabuleux GENIE de la magie!

-Et ses chevilles peuvent encore rentrer dans ses chaussures? marmonna Sharrkan alors que Yamraiha chantait encore plus fort montant dans les aiguës plus que sa voix ne pouvait le supporter.

-Rien ne peut me résister!

Puis la jeune femme éclata de rire avant de reprendre sa danse improvisée.

-En plus elle chante faux. grimaça Sharrkan les mains sur les oreilles, en espérant en vain échapper aux cordes vocales d'acier de Yamraiha.

-Pourtant, elle ne semble pas avoir bu. marmonna Sinbad. Elle rougit fortement dès les premiers verres avalés. Eh! Drakon. Il c'est passé quoi?

-Aucune idée. soupira-t-il. Lorsque l'on est arrivé, elle était déjà dans cette état navrant.

-Expérience de magie raté? demanda Ja'far.

-Sûrement. A moins que ce ne soit une réussi. Au final ça lui fait le même effet...

Drakon et Ja'far soupirèrent dans un même ensemble.

-De tout façon, elle va bien finir par s'arrêter. dit fermement Sinbad. On va la laisser tranqu...

-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici?!

La voix grave provenait de leur invité du jour et pas des moindre Kouen Ren. Il se dirigeait vers eux à grand pas accompagné de ses frères. Kouha semblait perplexe tendit que Koumei cachait l'expression de son visage derrière son éventail. Kouen lui... Vous l'aurez sûrement deviné au ton de sa voix. Il semblait légèrement contrarié.

Les habitants de Sindria ne surent que répondre. A part peut-être "Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est habituelle ici. Il lui arrive parfois d'avoir des crises de... disons...de folie?"

Mais aucun ne se voyait dire une chose pareille à l'héritier du trône de Kou. Il valait mieux, tout comme Drakon l'avait fait à Sinbad, qu'il découvre les choses par lui même. Après? Et bien, soit Yamraiha, soit Sinbad se débrouillerait. Seul. Les bras croisés de Ja'far, montraient qu'aucun des deux auraient une quelconque aide de sa part.

Heureusement, le prince de Kou n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea directement vers l'origine de tout ce bruit. Une éclair de perplexité passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit la magicienne de Sindria qui continuait, coupé du monde réel, sa danse ainsi que son chant qui concurrencerait la meilleur des casseroles. Ce ne fut qu'un éclair fugace et Kouen reprit rapidement son calme et sa froideur habituelle.

-Je suis la meilleur! hurla Yamraiha, glissant sur les genoux, bras levé droit sur le prince de Kou.

Bien sur -sinon ce ne serais pas drôle- elle s'arrêta juste devant lui.

Sharrkan gloussa lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte de la présence en face d'elle. Son visage se décomposa alors que Kouen l'observait de toute sa hauteur.

Yamraiha se sentit bien petite.

Ja'far quand à lui fut soulager. Ses oreilles allaient s'en sortir. L'ancienne assassin remercia silencieusement le premier prince de Kou. Comme quoi leur alliance n'avait pas que des mauvais coté.

-Oooh!

Yamraiha se releva prestement l'air catastrophé, même si une lueur de joie pur brillait dans ses prunelles.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes?

Yamraiha lança un coup d'oeil vers Sinbad et Ja'far côte à côte, qui lui intimèrent de répondre d'un hochement de tête.

-Une danse de la joie. répondit-elle franchement et avec un grand sérieux.

Sérieux qui effraya Drakon. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça devant Kouen Ren. Il ignorait si c'était du courage ou de la stupidité. Il ne put que répéter lasse. Très lasse.

-Une danse de la joie...

Lui qui avait cessé de se masser les tempes reprit cette occupation. Il sentait déjà le mal de tête poindre. A coté Pisti rit de nouveau. Seul Sinbad semblait très sérieux. Il l'était toujours lorsque Kouen Ren était dans les parages question de fierté.

Kouen observait Yamraiha s'en rien dire. Il semblait digérer ce que venait de lui avouer la jeune femme. Et peut-être définir si elle se moquait de lui.

Yamraiha le regardait avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Drakon ne put que se sentir que plus lasse encore. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas encore d'incident diplomatique. Ce qui n'était absolument pas nécessaire en cette période de trouble. Elle n'aurait pas put reporter "ça" un autre jour?

Malgré la réponse ridicule de Yamraiha, Kouen continua à sérieusement interroger la magicienne. Derrière les trois princes de Kou, tous priaient pour que la jeune femme est une bonne excuse à donner. L'incident diplomatique n'était pas encore arrivée, mais n'était pas encore évité totalement.

-Pourquoi cette...

Kouen sembla hésiter comme-ci un juron allait sortir de sa bouche.

-Cette danse de la joie?

Lui-même ne semblait ne pas revenir d'avoir un jour poser une telle question. Preuve qu'il était beaucoup plus rigoureux avec ces subordonnés. Beaucoup plus qu'un certain coureur de jupon.

-Cela semble logique! Parce que je suis un gen...

Yamraiha s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase en lançant un regard effrayé vers Ja'far. Ce dernier lui avait lancé un regard meurtrier alors qu'elle avait bombé le torse et déclarer son début de phrase avec flamme. Flamme qui avait vite finit en cendre soufflé par le regard froid de Ja'far.

La magicienne déglutit et s'empressa de rectifier ce qu'elle allait dire. Si la jeune femme disait un mot de travers, Ja'far se chargerait de s'occuper de son cas. Or, elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir.

-J'ai réussi à ranimer la matière que l'on ma ramené.

Cette phrase alluma une lueur intéressé dans les yeux des trois princes de Kou. La danse de la joie semblait oubliée. Yamraiha sut qu'elle était sortit d'affaire.

-Ce... c'est vrai!? s'exclama Sinbad qui n'espérait plus.

Voyant qu'elle avait enfin l'attention de tout le monde, Yamraiha reprit du poil de la bête.

-J'ai réussi tout à fait par hasard mais... Je vous l'avais dit que je tenais le bon bout!

-Elle se contredit elle même. soupira Sharrkan.

-Venez voir je vais vous montrer!

Yamraiha les invita tous à rentrer dans son laboratoire. Sautillante, la magicienne attrapa un bocal qui trônait sur une table.

Sharrkan lança un regard perplexe vers le bocal que Yamraiha leurs montraient avec tant de gaieté. Il écarquilla les yeux étonné en voyant à l'intérieur le djinn noir qu'ils avaient affronté dans ce village paumé. Il ne semblait pas être le seul à s'en être rendu compte. Morgiana, Ali-baba, Hakuryuu, Olba et Toto avaient commencé à murmurer entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce? demanda Kouen ayant peu envie de jouer à la devinette.

Yamraiha ne fit pas attention à la froideur du prince de Kou et continua excitée, s'adressant plus à Sinbad qu'autre chose, les yeux brillants.

-J'ai réussi à ranimer la matière noire. Elle à immédiatement repris sa forme de serpent. Même si il est plus petit...

-Encore heureux...marmonna Drakon.

Sharrkan, lui, en avait des sueurs dans le dos en voyant la mimique déçu de la magicienne de Sindria. Il avait presque peur qu'elle face exprès de rendre sa taille originelle au petit djinn qui frappait sa tête rectangulaire contre la paroi de verre du bocal.

Si Yamraiha avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Drakon, elle fit comme-ci de rien n'était.

-Les inscriptions en Toran que l'on peut voir sur tout son corps sont une partie d'un sortilège. Une maigre partie. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. On ne peut rien tirer de ce sortilège. Il est beaucoup trop incomplet. Ce sont les inscriptions sur sa tête qui sont intéressante.

Yamraiha montra les inscriptions violette se retenant à grande peine de faire des bonds de joie.

-Par le pouvoir des douze, je t'appelle. lu Koumei d'un voix blasé.

-C'est sûrement une indication sur le but du sortilège! s'exclama Yamraiha ne retenant plus l'excitation dans sa voix.

-Cela voudrait dire qu'Al-Thamen cherche à appeler quelqu'un? demanda Olba.

-Qui? demanda Ali-baba.

-Vous avez la mémoire courte vous deux. Ce n'est pas dure à deviner. répliqua Sinbad.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lue!**

** Avec la reprise scolaire il est possible qu'il y est parfois quelque retard mais j'essayerais de maintenir cette cadence! Je m'excuse d'avance.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Coucou!**

**Voici le chapitre 9! Comme prévu on revoit Judal, Yunan et Aladdin!**

**Je remercie AnimeLover in heaven et Hassansshins pour leurs review!**

**Disclaimers: Les personnages de Magi ne m'appartiennent pas!**

* * *

Yunan rentra dans la chambre de Judal et resta perplexe. Le jeune garçon les sourcils froncés à cause de la concentration faisait face à un miroir. Il essayait, semblait-il, de se faire une natte. Il n'avait pas l'air sur de lui et croisait avec précaution ses cheveux.

Judal avait presque finit sa natte -qui était de travers soit dit en passant- lorsqu'une mèche échappa de ses doigts fébrile. Judal ne put reprendre le fil de se qu'il était entrain de faire.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider. proposa Yunan en souriant.

Judal lui lança un regard assassin qui semblait bizarrement surtout destiné à Aladdin qui somnolais tranquillement dans les bras de l'adulte.

-Je me débrouille très bien tout seul. répliqua Judal en laissant retomber ses cheveux.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il essayait et que cela ce soldait par un échec. En plus, Judal regarda son annulaire, il avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir une crampe au doigt. Comment faisait Yunan avec sa natte de trois mètres de long? Il la gardait pour dormir?

Devant l'air renfrogné de Judal, Yunan n'insista pas. Il préféra passé au vif du sujet.

-J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service.

-Moi? Un service? demanda Judal en croisant les bras.

Son regard se posa sur Aladdin. Il les releva vers Yunan. Celui-ci lui sourit. Il ne semblait pas rigoler. La proposition était sérieuse. Proposition -il en était sure- qu'il allait être obligé d'accepter.

-Yunan je ne ferais pas ça!

Ce dernier ignora la remarque de Judal et déclara:

-Ecoute! Il faut que tu le gardes pour moi. Prends-le!

Judal haussa un sourcil. Il faut? Parce que garder la petite larve était un devoir? Le Magi aux cheveux noir n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion. De suite après ces paroles, Yunan qui n'était pas d'humeur à marchander, lui fourra le bébé dans les mains.

A peine Aladdin quitta les bras de Yunan pour ceux d'un Judal récalcitrant, il se mit a hurler de toute la force de ses poumons. Juda le lâcha sans cérémonie, avant de protéger ses oreilles du bruit strident. Heureusement Yunan eut le réflexe de rattrapé Aladdin avant qu'il ne touche le sol. De suite, il arrêta de hurler et regarda Yunan en riant.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il a lui pris? vociféra Judal. On aurait mieux fait de le vendre aux marchands d'esclave!

Yunan poussa un long soupir.

-Tu hurlais tout autant. répliqua-t-il.

-Sérieux?

Judal ne semblait pas prêt d'y croire. Il préféra changer de sujet avant que Yunan ne se mette à raconter des anecdotes croustillante sur son enfance. Qui était loin d'être terminée.

-Tout ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi il s'est mit à hurler tout à coup.

-Tu as vu ta tête? contra taqua Yunan de façon puérile. Essaye de sourire pour voir?

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

-Tu vois? Tu lui a fais peur.

-Tu n'as qu'à le garder dans tes bras dans ce cas.

-Je ne peux pas. soupira Yunan.

Judal ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement. Voilà que Yunan ne pouvait plus sortir comme il le voulait. Ca devait bien l'embêter.

Le jeune garçon posa ses yeux sur Aladdin qui ne faisait guère attention à lui. Yunan semblait être le centre de son attention. Le Magi lui avait fait aussi cet effet? Il espérait que non...

-Bon écoute Judal...

Sans que ce dernier n'ai pu réagir, il avait de nouveau le bébé dans les bras.

-Prends le et ne le lâche pas! Je reviens vite!

Judal ouvrit la bouche pour omettre une objection mais le Magi était déjà partit.

-Lâche. murmura-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux vers Aladdin qui le regardait impassible.

_-Au moins il ne pleurait plus. pensa-t-il._

Malheureusement, Judal vit avec horreur le visage d'Aladdin se décomposer.

-Ah non hein?! s'exclama Judal en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du bébé.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il regarda le plus jeune prendre une jolie teinte violette. Et si il le laissait mourir étouffé? Au moment où cette idée traversa son esprit, le bébé réussi à se dégager et put hurler tout son soul.

-C'est bon! C'est bon! cria à son tour Judal pour couvrir les hurlements d'Aladdin. Je te laisse la vie mais, TAIS-TOI!

Silence...

Une seconde? Le silence?

Oui, il n'entendait bien plus rien. La bouche d'Aladdin s'était refermée. Il le dévisageait maintenant avec une curiosité non feinte.

Judal poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il ignorait si le gamin avait compris, mais au moins, il s'était tu. Judal en était grandement soulagé. Plus particulièrement ses oreilles. Mais son calvaire n'était pas finit. Aladdin s'était bien en tête de l'embêter jusqu'au bout. Il avait tendu ses petites mains attrapant l'une des joues de Judal et tira dessus. Ce dernier l'éloigna de lui avant de lancer un regard assassin à Aladdin.

Le regard fut loin de l'effrayer -à ce demander POURQUOI? il s'était mis à hurler tout d'un coup dans ses bras- le gamin tendit de nouveau les bras vers lui en rigolant.

Etait-il stupide? Il n'y a pas cela cinq minutes, selon Yunan, il l'effrayait et maintenant il avait l'impression d'être un clown aux yeux du jeune garçon!

-Yu...

Judal haussa un sourcil. Voilà qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose.

-Yu...

Le Magi aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux aux ciel.

Yu? Ah oui! Yunan! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliquer a dire! Yu...

-Yu... Yudal. le coupa Aladdin.

-... Sérieux? fit le dénommé Judal blasé.

Aladdin agita les bras l'air très fière de lui en répétant.

-Yudal Yudal!

Comment il savait son prénom lui? Peut-être parce que Yunan l'appelait par son prénom quand il le rappelait à l'ordre. Ce qui arrivait, donc, souvent.

-Yudal.

-Quoi?! s'exclama ce dernier.

-Yudal, Yudal, Yudal? Yudal Yudal Yudal.

Judal haussa un sourcil. C'était lui ou Aladdin lui tapait la discute en répétant son prénom? Etait-il vraiment stupide?

-Non ça c'est mon prénom asticot! Tu ne peut pas discuter en répétant la même chose!

Aladdin peut sensible aux pensées de son aînée répéta le même mot. Il n'y avait plus de doute, acheter un cerveau serait nécessaire pour le vermisseau. Yunan lui payerait ça. Mais avant, il fallait qu'il s'occupe du cas de la chose bruyante qu'il tenait encore dans les bras depuis que Yunan le lui avait donné.

-Dis moi Aladdin...

Ce dernier se tut attentif aux paroles de Judal. Le Magi aux cheveux noirs fit durer le silence un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Sais-tu ce qui arrive aux déchets?

Aladdin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois cherchant sûrement à comprendre ce que venait de dire l'aînée.

-Yuuuudaaaal! fini-il pas déclarer en tendant ses petits bras vers lui.

Avec un grimace, Judal écarta Aladdin et le tint du bout des bras pour échapper aux deux mains tendus vers lui.

-Non. On dirait que non.

Le gamin dans ses bras ne semblait même plus faire attention à ce qu'il disait. La maigre concentration dont pouvait faire preuve l'enfant, avait sûrement expiré. Cela donnait à Judal la désagréable impression de parler tout seul. Peut-être était-ce le cas depuis le moment où il avait adressé la parole à l'asticot qui s'agitait dans ses bras, essayant vainement d'attraper les mèches de ses cheveux. Après tout, il n'avait sûrement même pas compris la moitié de ce qu'il avait dit.

Peu importe. Autant y aller jusqu'au bout maintenant.

Judal se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte menant à l'extérieur. Il l'ouvrit en grand et sortit. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne. C'était ab-so-lu-ment parfais. L'ancien Magi de Kou s'approcha d'une de ces "poubelles". Nouveauté dans cette ville surpeuplé où les déchets régnaient en maître. L'empire de Kou, car oui c'était l'une des ville de ce grand empire, avait soit disant trouvé "la" solution à tout ses problèmes de déchets. C'était selon eux une grande avancé pour le peuple car, bien sur, l'Empire voulait le bonheur de son peuple. Mais là n'était pas le sujet.

Judal ouvrit avec difficulté le couvercle de la poubelle qui était assez grosse pour y introduire un adulte. Il la maintint ouverte tout en soulevant Aladdin au-dessus.

-Les déchets, ils finissent à la poubelle!

Sur cette phrase remplit d'une profonde philosophie, Judal lâcha Aladdin avant de refermer le couvercle.

Qu'il meurt étouffer lui et ses babillements.

Sur cette dernière pensée, Judal se retourna pour rentrer dans leur maison provisoire. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques pas qu'un grand fracas retentit derrière lui. Judal se retourna. La poubelle était tombée déversant tout son contenu -dont Aladdin qui riait imperturbable au fait qu'on avait voulu l'étouffer dans une poubelle- dans la ruelle. Judal observa quelques instant la scène devant ses yeux, hésitant à pulvériser la crevette sur place.

Tant pis le gamin pourrirait dehors. Avec un peu de chance, il se ferait kidnapper avant que Yunan ne revienne.

Judal s'en retourna, bien décidé à rentrer dans leur maison. Il fit à nouveau quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que sa jambe droite était bien plus lourde. Le jeune garcon baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur qu'une sangsue s'était accrochée à sa jambe. Sangsue qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus l'air de dire: "Bah alors! Tu ne lèves plus le pieds? Continue!"

Avec humeur, Judal le décrocha et le mit au niveau de ses yeux mécontent.

-Ecoute moi bien l'asticot. J'ai eu beau dire que si tu te taisait je ne te tuerais pas, mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser! En attendant...

Judal entra enfin dans la maison après ses deux interruptions avant d'ouvrir violement le placard. Il posa Aladdin dedans et claqua le battant.

-Tu restes là et tu te tais!

Avec un soupir excédé, Judal s'éloigna et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Il aurait du songer à la solution du placard plus tôt. Solution qui ne dura pas longtemps car Aladdin se mit à pleurer. Le son était bien sur étouffer par le placard, mais pas suffisamment pour un certain Magi.

Bon? Où était les couteaux?

Judal releva la tête brusquement lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans l'entrée. Yunan était rentré! Il se précipita vers le placard et en sortit Aladdin. Le Magi aux cheveux blond vit avec de grand yeux Judal ce diriger vers lui à grand pas, Aladdin rigolant dans ses bras. Judal le fourra dans ses mains et une fois débarrassé de son fardeau, poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

-Yudal.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lança un coup d'oeil vers Aladdin. Ce dernier regardait droit dans les yeux Yunan et le montrait du doigt fièrement. Le Magi aux cheveux blond porta l'une de ses mains à sa bouche et pouffa.

Ah non! Il n'allait quand même pas...

-Oui. Il s'appelle bien Judal. C'est lui qui te l'as appris?

Judal vit avec horreur Aladdin hocher la tête vigoureusement. Yunan posa son regard sur Judal qui ressemblait à une statue.

-Alors comme ça, tu lui as appris ton prénom? Que c'est mignon. Moi qui pensais retrouver un cadavre... D'ailleurs j'ai entendu la porte du placard claquer. Tu ne l'aurais pas enfermé...

Judal n'écoutait plus Yunan concentré sur ce qu'imaginait le Magi. Rien que de penser, lui, répétant son prénom à Aladdin de façon complètement gâteuse puis faire un câlin au jeune garçon, lorsqu'il réussissait à le dire, le fit frissonner.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois!

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Judal. Les bébé on rendu plus d'un, même les plus dur, complètement gaga d'eux. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte...

Judal ne répondit pas à Yunan et regarda avec haine Aladdin qui ne manqua pas de répéter son prénom.

-Toi...

Il s'approcha de quelques pas.

-JE VAIS TE TUER! hurla-t-il en se jetant vers Aladdin.

Mais celui-ci était déjà dans les hauteurs et riait aux éclats. Il avait été sauvé par Yunan qui l'avait levé bien haut, or d'atteinte du petit Judal.

-Donne le moi!

-Voyons Judal, calme-toi.

-Non! Je vais l'étriper! Il est aussi vicieux que toi!

-Voyons Judal, il a moins d'un an!

Par contre il n'avait pas dit que lui n'était pas vicieux. En d'autre circonstance, Judal lui aurait fait remarquer, mais là, il avait d'abord une petite larve éradiquer.

Tout en haut de son perchoir, Aladdin déclara avec difficulté mais avec sérieux:

-Yudal, p...as...bie...pas bien!

Les deux plus vieux regardèrent Aladdin qui piaillait de nouveau, fière de sa superbe imitation de Yunan.

-Hum...je crois que j'ai trop d'impact sur cet enfant...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello! Désolé pour le retard mais à cause de quelques problèmes de connexion je n'ai pas pu publier la suite hier. Mais, le voilà ce chapitre 10!**

**En tout cas je remercie AnimeLover in heaven et fan-de-manga pour leurs review qui m'ont fait très plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimers: les personnages de Magi ne m'appartiennent pas!**

* * *

-Judal?

L'interpellé releva la tête de mauvaise grâce du livre où il était plongé. Yunan le regardait avec un grand sourire, Aladdin dans ses bras. Tout ça n'augurait rien de bon.

-Je ne le garderais pas encore une fois! déclara-t-il.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurais trop peur qu'il finisse dans un panier avant d'être jeter dans le fleuve.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Judal. C'était une super bonne idée. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Le fleuve était assez proche en plus.

-Aladdin est en âge d'apprendre à marcher. Je voudrais que tu m'aides.

-Toi et moi? demanda Judal qui refusait de s'imaginer la scène que cela allait donner.

-Judal, Yunan! s'exclama Aladdin ayant apprit récemment le prénom du deuxième de ses proches.

Judal n'arrivait pas à croire que Yunan lui est seulement proposé de faire une chose aussi dégradante.

-Exact.

-Jamais! Tu m'entends Yunan? Jamais!

* * *

Judal avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur pour s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Car oui, Yunan avait réussi à le faire s'asseoir à l'opposer de ce dernier pour apprendre à Aladdin à marcher.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà commencé à lui apprendre. Il tient plus ou moins debout.

-Plus, ou moins? répliqua Judal en croisant les bras.

-On verra bien. répondit Yunan avec un grand sourire.

Doucement, il posa Aladdin à terre. Après s'être assuré que le jeune garçon était bien stable, Yunan le lâcha. Ce dernier tangua quelques peu, mais retrouva bien vite l'équilibre. Fière de sa réussite, le bébé rit en tapant des mains. Geste qui le fit tomber sur les fesses. Le bambin étonné, resta figer les mains toujours prête à applaudir. Il regarda autour de lui, puis, voyant qu'il ne voyait plus les chose de "haut" leva la tête vers Yunan qui le regardait totalement impassible avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire.

Yunan l'attrapa et le remit sur ses pieds.

-Moins alors. dit Judal.

Aladdin de nouveau debout les regardaient avec de grand yeux curieux. A croire que c'était la première fois qu'il remarquait qu'il était doter de jambes. Ses deux petites mains tenaient fermement Yunan qui ne l'avait pas lâcher. Avec précaution, le Magi détacha ses doigts.

-Tu ne dois pas tomber Aladdin. dit Yunan avec sérieux. Regarde Judal là-bas.

Aladdin suivit du regard la direction indiqué par le doigt de Yunan. Il fit une exclamation en voyant Judal renfrogné assis en indien qui attendait agacer qu'Aladdin daigne venir vers lui.

Yunan ne l'aurait pas deux fois! C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait une chose pareille!

-Yudal! s'exclama Aladdin qui se dirigeait vers le Magi aux cheveux noir les bras en avant.

Et dire qu'au début il ne pouvait même pas ce voir en peinture. Enfin, lui, ne pouvait toujours pas voir Aladdin sans se sentir agacer. Le jeune garçon ne cessait de lui poser des problèmes. Comme la fois où Yunan était partit laissant l'asticot dans ses bras. Cette chose le couvrait de honte et le mettait dans des situations dégradante. Comme maintenant...

Aladdin, lui, ne le voyait même plus comme un danger potentiel. La preuve, il se dirigeait vers lui avec entrain les jambes flageolante. Un sourire narquois se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Judal.

Doucement, il recula. Aladdin ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte les yeux fixer sur sa personne. Plus il s'approchait, plus Judal reculait. Cela l'amusait beaucoup de voir le vermisseau devoir fournir plus d'effort. Judal attendait impatiemment le moment ou il tomberait.

C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que Yunan n'est toujours rien dit. Il croisa son regard et aperçut le sourire mystérieux qu'il arborait lorsqu'il attendait quelque chose. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le sourire de Judal se fana lorsque son dos rentra en contact avec le mur dur et froid et Aladdin l'atteint sans s'effondrer pour la première fois.

-Voilà. C'est bon. Il sait marcher. Je peux m'en aller? demanda avec mauvaise fois Judal mécontent d'avoir oublié le détail qu'était "le mur" alors qu'Aladdin tentait maintenant de l'escalader.

-Presque. répondit Yunan qui avait garder son sourire, qui n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

Judal lança un regard interrogateur vers le Magi tandis que d'une main, il empêchait le vermisseau d'approcher. A son grand étonnement, le plus jeune abandonna la partie. Judal adressa un maigre coup d'oeil au plus jeune son attention concentré sur Yunan.

-Encore un aller retour et c'est finis. dit Yunan alors que Judal grimaçait.

-Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui vais devoir...? Non, non, non. Pas ques...argh!

Judal décrocha les petits bras qui lui avaient serré la gorge par derrière et lança un regard noir à Aladdin qui se tenait debout. Voilà que le microbe découvrait déjà les joies de se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Judal l'attrapa avec humeur et le mit devant lui avant de déclarer:

-Va rejoindre la chose là-bas qui nous sert de tuteur que l'on en finisse!

-Chose? s'indigna Yunan faussement scandalisé.

Judal n'y fit guère attention. Il se contentait de regarder Aladdin les yeux dans les yeux. Le plus jeune regardait le plus vieux avec de grands yeux sans sourciller.

-Ne me regarde pas! s'exclama Judal, Yunan est là-bas!

Ce dernier releva brutalement la tête. Judal fut intrigué de ce changement soudain de posture de la part du magicien et en oublia Aladdin. Peu de temps après, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Judal essaya de déchiffrer le regard de Yunan mais celui-ci resta passif. Il se leva avec calme comme il l'aurait habituellement fait. Yunan s'épousseta même avant de se diriger vers le couloir. Mais avant de sortir, il se figea avant de tourner la tête vers Judal toujours accroupit. Même Aladdin avait cesser d'essayer d'escalader le jeune garçon et regardait Yunan avec curiosité.

-Ne bouger pas d'accord?

La demande -qui était plus un ordre- acheva de mettre la puce à l'oreille à Judal. Dès que Yunan disparut de sa vue, il se leva à son tour et suivit le plus discrètement possible le Magi. Il se plaqua contre le mur. Jusque là, il n'avait pas fait trop de bruit. Avec un peu -beaucoup- de chance, Yunan ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il put voir Yunan ouvrir la porte et à son grand mécontentement, il ne put voir qui avait toquer.

"Tap tap tap"

Judal tourna les yeux écarquiller vers la salle où ils étaient précédemment. Il vit avec horreur Aladdin se diriger vers lui à quatre pattes. Le bambin croisa son regard et afficha alors un grand sourire. Il essaya de se lever et réussi. Judal le regarda faire en ce demandant quand le visiteur se rendrait compte que Yunan n'était pas seul. S'il ne le savait pas déjà.

Aladdin faillit tomber mais teint bon. Puis regardant ses pieds, il se dirigea vers lui. Judal se désintéressa de la chose qui se dirigeait à sa rencontre et se concentra sur la discussion qui avait lieu et dont-il avait loupé la première partit pour son plus grand malheur.

-Nous savons qu'ils sont ici.

-Et vous prenez gentiment la peine de toquer? Vous devenez de plus en plus civiliser. Vous voulez prendre une tasse de thé aussi?

La voix de Yunan bien que chaleureuse et même accueillante, ne cachait pas la pointe moqueuse de sa déclaration. Judal jeta un léger coup d'oeil vers l'entrée. Yunan dos à lui, se tenait nonchalamment sur son bâton. En face de lui, se tenait un homme vêtu de vêtement qui ressemblait fort à ceux porter habituellement par les membre d'Al-Thamen. Il était même fort probable que ce soit un de leurs membres. Par contre, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un sans drap sur le visage. L'homme l'avait sûrement enlever, croyant que ça faciliterait le contact. Cela n'avait pas du tout marcher. Il aurait pu changer totalement de look que Yunan l'aurait sûrement reconnue à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Nous venons pour les deux enfants qui sont ici. insista l'homme.

Il semblait se retenir à grande peine de ne pas attaquer. Car s'il le faisait, Yunan prendrait la poudre d'escampette tellement vite que le membre d'Al-Thamen en face de lui, n'aurait pas le temps de dire "Ouf". Judal ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils n'était pas partit plus tôt. Avoir des joutes verbales semblaient amuser Yunan autant que Judal, lorsque ce dernier pouvait ce battre. Pour le jeune homme, la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était qu'une grosse perte de temps.

-Nous savons qu'ils sont là. Après tout, l'un deux à finit dans la poubelle.

Judal se crispa alors qu'Aladdin atteignait finalement ses jambes. Si Yunan ne le savait pas, c'était chose faite. Judal hésita à tuer l'homme maintenant. Il manquerait plus qu'il raconte d'autre chose compromettante sur les multiples façon dont-il avait voulue se débarrasser d'Aladdin.

D'ailleurs ce dernier, c'était penché lui aussi mais sans aucune discrétion. Il se tenait juste à l'aide du pantalon de Judal, et regardait la scène qui prenait place en face de avec attention. Judal leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper la tête de la larve et de la tirer en arrière sèchement.

-Bouhou! s'exclama Aladdin essayant de se dégager de la prise du plus vieux.

Tant pis pour la discrétion. Dans l'entrée, Judal entendit Yunan rire avant que celui-ci ne referme la porte au nez du membre d'Al-Thamen. Juste après, il entendit tambouriner puis le bruit d'un sort lancer rageusement.

Alors que Judal songeait à retourner dans la salle, Yunan apparut dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier lui souris et Judal ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il n'aimait pas quand l'autre souriait. A chaque fois, le jeune Magi ignorait si c'était sincère où si cela annonçait ça mort prochaine.

-Il est grand temps que l'on s'en aille! déclara Yunan.

Une énorme explosion retentit étouffé par la porte. Cette dernière ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Yunan attrapa Aladdin qui éclata de rire et poussa Judal en avant.

-Et pour aller où? demanda Judal se laissant pousser mais ne faisait par pour autant l'effort de marcher. Il ne devait sûrement pas être tout seul. On ferait mieux de foncer dans le tas.

-La violence n'est pas la seul solution Judal.

-Ouai, mais c'est la plus amusante.

-On est pas là pour s'amuser. répondit Yunan en les conduisant vers l'étage.

De là, il posa Aladdin sur le sol qui se mit en tête d'explorer ce nouvelle endroit. Yunan attrapa Judal et avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et il se retrouva sur le toit. Au-dessus de lui, un djinn, frappait le bouclier en place autour de la maison de toute ses forces. Il pouvait voir à l'oeil nu que la barrière entourant la maison ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

-Aladdin vient ici! Ce n'est pas le moment!

Judal ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avec un peut de chance il aurait quand même le droit à un petit combat!

* * *

Kouha Ren n'était pas quelqu'un de très sérieux. Rare était les fois où il l'était. Il fallait pour cela que la situation l'exige. Sauf si c'était un combat. C'était LE moment où il pouvait le plus s'éclater. Sur ce point, il avait été très proche de Judal. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans le donjon avec le Magi et son frère aîné, ils avaient fait un massacre parmi les monstres du donjon.

C'est pour cela, que, lorsqu'il aperçut le djinn noir par la fenêtre, il manqua de sauter de joie. "Manqua" seulement. Il était en pleine rencontre politique avec un de leur sous-fifre qui ne manquerait pas de les rabaisser s'il faisait quoi que ce soit en dehors du protocole.

Fichu protocole. Qui était l'idiot qui avait inventer une chose pareille?

Enfin bref. Il n'aurait quand même jamais pensée qu'Al-Thamen agirait alors qu'il était dans les parages. Ils prenaient de moins en moins de précaution, et pourtant, ils restaient toujours si insaisissable. Kouha Ren -ignorant totalement le personnage en face de lui qui attendait sa réponse depuis au moins cinq bonne minutes- gonfla les joues mécontent.

-Hum... fit l'autre personnage en se raclant en gorge.

Kouha détourna le regard de la fenêtre et adressa un regard ennuyé aux responsable de la ville. Ce dernier déglutit croyant presque avoir fait une bêtise. Il se tritura les mains jetant un coup d'œil vers une tapisserie suspendu au mur.

Ce n'était pas les soldats qu'il avait posté derrière qui allait l'aider. Un tonneau de vin soi-disant offert par leur capitaine avec un peu de somnifère avait suffit. Étonnant d'ailleurs qu'on ne les entendent pas ronfler. Enfin bref- il divaguait beaucoup aujourd'hui peut-être à cause de l'ennuie?- il fallait qu'il donne sa réponse. Réponse qui n'allait sûrement pas plaire à l'autre.

-J'ai bien peur de changer brutalement de sujet mais... N'aviez vous pas jurer fidélité à l'Empire de Kou?

L'homme en face de lui se tendit. De nouveau se coup d'œil vers la tapisserie.

-Personne ne viendra...

A ses mot le félon blanchit encore plus. Sa main se glissa dans sa robe. Avec discrétion bien sur. Il aurait put se moucher que le mouchoir utilisé à cet effet aurait été moins apparent que le poignard qu'il avait saisi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Sa voix tremblait et pourtant il semblait mettre tout sa conviction dans cette affirmation. Comment cette incapable était arriver à un tel poste déjà? Ah oui. Merci papa maman...

Le sol trembla légèrement. L'homme vit la sûrement le salut et voulut se lever mais l'un des gardes qui l'avait accompagné le retint lui faisant lâcher par la même occasion son poignard qui échoua au sol.

-Ne vous occupez pas de ce qui se passe dehors. déclara calmement Kouha alors qu'il se levait.

Le sol semblait trembler de plus en plus tout comme l'homme en face de lui, qui semblait proche de l'évanouissement.

-Car vous savez ce qu'il se passe dehors pas vrai? Oser porter leur symbole n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. Je vous demanderait bien de maudire votre destin mais vous l'avez sûrement déjà fait.

Kouha n'attendit pas sa réponse et se tourna vers la sortit alors que le bruit d'un corps inerte tombant au sol se fit entendre. Voilà une bonne chose de faîte. Il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu maintenant. Non?

Une fois sortit, le prince de Kou leva les yeux vers le djinn noir qu'il pouvait voir au loin. Il était seul? Dommage. La récréation ne serait que de courte durée. Kouha Ren, prince de Kou, fonça vers celui-ci, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le djinn semblait chercher quelque chose. Il avait arrêter de frapper contre une maison qui semblait toujours intact. Ce constat fit hausser un sourcil au jeune de prince de Kou. Il fit la moue. Ce n'était la première fois qu'il tombait sur un djinn qui agissait bizarrement. C'était beaucoup moins drôle de ce battre avec ceux-là.

-Mon prince. Il se dirige vers nous. déclara l'un des membres de sa garde rapproché.

C'était vrai. Kouha s'arrêta. Le djinn se dirigeait bel et bien vers eux.

-Bonjours! s'exclama une voix juste au-dessus d'eux.

Kouha se mit immédiatement en position de combat, et leva la tête pour tomber sur l'un des dernier Magi vivant. Plus particulièrement celui qu avait disparu peu après la mort d'Aladdin et Judal. Sinbad avait employé de nombreux hommes pour le retrouvé sans succès et voilà qu'il apparaissait sous son nez.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le laisse filer! Si il arrivait à lui extorquer des informations, il prendrait un avantage certain sur Sindria.

-Tu es le Magi Yunan n'est-ce pas? demanda son bras droit avec méfiance.

-Ma réputation me précède on dirait. répondit ce dernier en attrapant son chapeau, cachant ses yeux et ne laissant qu'apparaître son sourire.

Il releva la tête et regarda dans les yeux Kouha. Ce dernier su alors que lui extorquer des informations n'allait pas être chose facile. Yunan croisa les jambes sans ce départir de son sourire.

-C'est toi que le djinn cherche? Pourquoi? demanda Kouha.

Le temps que l'autre moue de djinn noir rapplique il avait largement le temps -et l'espoir- de récolter de précieuse information.

-Eh bien je me posais la même question. répondit Yunan avec une expression faussement ennuyé. Vois-tu, je lui ai posé la question mais les djinns noirs ne sont pas très bavard.

Kouha sentit une veine pulser sur son front. Parce que en plus il se moquait de lui? Ce n'était pas accepta- Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense ombre sous leurs pieds. Kouha tourna la tête vers le djinn oubliant complètement Yunan.

-Te voilà enfin toi? Tu nous a fait attendre.

Sur ces paroles, Kouha grossit son épée avec un grand sourire et l'abattit sur le djinn qui fut coupé en deux avant que ce dernier ne puisse abattre son poing sur eux.

-Tsk! Trop facile. déclara-t-il.

Il fallait croire qu'il avait parlé trop vite ou, que quelqu'un avait voulut faire plaisir au jeune prince de Kou. Son épée s'était enfoncé dans plusieurs maisons dont celle, ironiquement du traître qu'il venait de tuer. Il fallait croire qu'il avait bien plus trempé dans les manips d'Al-Thamen qu'ils ne l'avaient pensée.

Quelques secondes après sa plainte, un éclair violet traversa le ciel et un djinn noir géant aux stigmates violette apparut.

-Cool! fut la réaction de Kouha.

Tout le contraire de ses subordonnées d'ailleurs.

-Merde c'est quoi ça?

-Magi! s'exclama son bras droit en se tournant vers l'endroit où se tenait ce dernier.

Mais il n'était plus là. A croire qu'il avait fait exprès de leur amené le djinn pour que le deuxième apparaisse. ? secoua la tête. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une coïncidence. Faisant fit de cette interrogation l'homme se concentra sur le djinn noir.

Ce dernier poussa un long hurlement ouvrant sa bouche, laissant apparaître deux grandes dents à l'avant de sa mâchoire. Ses grand yeux étaient violet et semblait les observer du coin de l'œil faisant frémir sa paire de moustache et son nez. Ses oreilles étaient entendues à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kouha lorsqu'il vit l'apparence du djinn noir.

-C'est un lapin! s'exclama Kouha plus qu'enjoué par la chose.

-Al-Thamen est entrain de se moquer de nous. répliqua sèchement ? Des djinns en forme de lapin. Et pourquoi en forme de vache pendant qu'on y est?

Kouha ne fit guère attention à ce que disait son bras droit et s'arrêta devant le djinn qui n'avait cesser de renifler autour de lui. Le prince de Kou avec quelques difficultés à respirer mais il ne fit guère attention à ce détaille.

-Eh! J'espère que tu es plus costaud que le djinn de tout à l'heure!

L'énorme djinn tourna la tête vers lui sans cesser de faire bouger son nez. Kouha sourit encore plus. Il grossit son épée en l'air et l'abattit de toute ses forces sur le sol. Sur le sol, car oui, le djinn n'avait pas attendus sagement de se faire découper. Il avait bondit propulsé par ses pattes arrière. Maintenant il se tenait bien droit oreille tendu. Le djinn les fit bouger avant qu'il ne se fige de nouveau lorsque Kouha s'exclama:

-Vous avez vu? Il a bondit!

-Je suis médusé. marmonna un de ses gardes.

Son épée toujours au sol, le prince de Kou se tourna vers le djinn qui semblait statué.

-Rassure-moi, tu ne compte pas que bondir pas vrai?

Pour toute réponse, le lapin bondit de nouveau. Kouha cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en voyant le lapin sauter au-dessus d'eux et qui n'allait pas tarder à atterrir sur eux.

-Oups! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant en dehors de l'immense ombre du lapin géant.

Le djinn atterrit lourdement anéantissant la maison en dessous de lui et faisant s'effondrer les maisons autour.

-Géant!

A peine l'exclamation sortit de la bouche de Kouha Ren, que le djinn noir bondit de nouveau. Et, de nouveau, le prince de Kou faillit finir à l'état de purée. Ce dernier après avoir atterrit sur le toit d'une maison encore intact, observa le djinn avec un plus de sérieux. L'ennemi qui semblait tout de même pas très intelligent, c'était de nouveau figer. Seul ses oreilles, son nez et ses moustaches bougeaient sans discontinuer. Tout ses sens étaient en éveil. Tous, sauf un. Kouha observa plus attentivement les yeux du djinn. Un voile opaque semblait les recouvrir.

-Il ne voie pas! s'exclama son bras droit qui semblait s'en être rendu compte lui aussi.

-Oui! Ça, je l'avais compris. Bouge!

Kouha poussa ? en avant pour éviter à nouveau l'atterrissage destructeur du djinn, qui avait réagi directement aux sons de leur voix. Le prince de Kou fit une grimace en songeant que pour revêtir son djinn il devait parler et que, du coup, il y avait une chance sur deux de se faire écrabouiller avant d'avoir put fuir.

-Finalement, tu n'es pas si drôle que ça. On ne peut pas se battre convenablement si tu ne cesse de bouger comme ça!

Braoum!

De nouveau le lapin avait bondit. Encore une fois, Kouha l'avait évité. Celui-ci ignorait qu'il était observer par un des membres d'Al-Thamen à une distance respectable. Passivement, il attendait qu'une chose. Kouha devenait de plus en plus lent au fur et à mesure qu'il attaquait et évitait les attaques du djinn, et, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide. Il haletait, mais le jeune homme ne semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Les gens "normaux" autour d'eux, s'était effondrés se tenant la gorge comme-ci ils étouffaient. Même les gardes de Kouha peinait à tenir à tenir debout alors que certain n'avait pas trop bougé.

-Je vois, fit une voix impérieuse derrière le membre d'Al-Thamen qui n'eut jamais le temps de se retourner pour savoir qui avait parlé, il avait été coupé en deux avant même qu'il la personne derrière lui ne finisse sa phrase, je ne peux pas le voir mais je parierais que se djinn aspire les ruckh de l'air ambiant rendant, difficile la respiration.

Personne ne lui répondit. Le membre d'Al-Thamen mort sur le coup était déjà tombé au sol.

-Roh! Mais arrête de bouger! s'exclama Kouha qui n'avait toujours pas revêtu son djinn.

-Kouha que fais-tu?

Ce dernier releva les yeux et aperçut son frère Kouen qui le regardait de haut, déjà revêtu de son djinn. Ces mots perturbèrent l'énorme djinn noir qui se figea en entendant cette nouvelle voix.

-Je l'aurais bien eu a l'usure. répliqua Kouha entre deux halètements.

-Il n'y a que toi, ici, qui est fatiguer. répliqua Kouen. Revêt ton djinn et bat toi correctement.

-A vos ordre! répondit Kouha avec enjouement en plaçant son épée devant lui.

Le djinn noir poussa un long hurlement, troublé par ses deux voix différentes et bondit vers Kouen. Ils avaient gagner leur pari. Alors que Kouen évitait le lapin sans difficulté, Kouha revêtit son djinn. Il n'attendit pas une seconde. Il s'envola et coupa net les oreilles du djinn qui poussa un long cri mais cette fois de douleur. Kouha ne cessa pas pour autant d'attaquer, empêchant le monstre de se reprendre alors que Kouen entamait son sort ultime. Le djinn finit frapper de plein fouet par l'attaque.

Voyant que le djinn ne les importunerait plus, Kouha se posa au sol et avala goulûment de l'air avant de déclarer la mine boudeuse:

-J'aurais pu me le faire tout seul.

-Au lieu de dire des infamies ramasse plutôt un morceau de matière de ce djinn. On retourne à Sindria.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Coucou! Me revoilà avec ce chapitre 11 tout frais. Chapitre publié cette fois en temps et en heure! (pas de problème internet cette semaine!)**

**Merci à AnimeLover in heaven et à Sidile pour leur review!**

**Disclaimers: Les personnages de Magi ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Yunan!

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux lorsque l'enfant d'à peine quatre ans lui sauta dessus pour l'accueillir et en même lui réserver un câlin. Le Magi sourit au jeune garçon. Il avait été peu habitué à de telles élans d'affection. Si Judal lui avait appris la patience - déjà qu'il en avait beaucoup- Aladdin lui apprenait l'affection et la gentillesse. Ses deux là était vraiment différent mais faisait quand même la pair.

Yunan prit Aladdin dans ses bras pour la plus grande joie de celui-ci. Il était beaucoup plus tactile avec le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu qu'avec Judal. Lorsqu'il l'était avec le Magi aux cheveux noirs, c'était plus pour l'embêter qu'autre chose. Mais avec Aladdin on faisait un câlin parce qu'il voulait faire un câlin. Point.

Epatant.

Judal ne l'avait pas du tout habitué à ce genre de chose.

Yunan observa le jeune garçon excité dans ses bras. Il devinait -et a raison- que le jeune homme avait quelque chose soit à lui dire, soit à lui montrer. Aladdin était tellement naturel que c'était facile de deviner toute ses pensées rien qu'au travers de son regard.

De nouveau sur terre, Aladdin entraîna Yunan à sa suite. Ils s'essayèrent tout les deux à coté de Judal qui lâcha un soupir agacer.

Aladdin montra avec une grande fierté le mot qu'il avait écrit de sa main sur le papier. Son propre nom marqué avec le plus de soin possible. Cette fois il était sur de l'avoir bien écrit. Au-dessus de lui, Yunan se pencha. Il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'oeil.

Impatiemment, Aladdin attendait le verdict de son aîné qui s'amusait à prendre son temps. A coté du jeune garçon, Judal se tenait assis à moitié allongé sur la table, livre en main, l'air désespéré.

-C'est bon. Il l'a bien écrit. Tu es obligé de laisser ces silences totalement inutile?

Le jeune garçon fut totalement ignoré par ses pairs et Judal poussa un soupir de désespoir en se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas encore partie loin, très loin de cette maison.

-Alors? Je l'ai bien écrit? demanda avec espoir Aladdin sous les yeux amusés de Yunan.

Au désespoir de Judal, le Magi aux cheveux blonds prit bien le temps de répondre à Aladdin comme pour réfléchir.

-C'est parfais! finit-il par déclarer au plus grand soulagement de Judal.

A ses mots, Aladdin sourit de toute ses dents.

-Maintenant, ajouta Yunan faisant levé les yeux aux ciel au Magi aux cheveux noirs -il ne pourra jamais lire son livre tranquillement?-, écrit le prénom de ce cher Judal qui ne cesse de soupirer depuis tout à l'heure.

Ce dernier grimaça alors qu'Aladdin lui lançait un regard presque inquiet. Que c'était trop mignon. Mais bien sur...

-Ne t'occupe pas de lui. dit Yunan en faisant un geste de la main. Vas-y.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil vers sa personne -dépêche toi d'écrire mon magnifique et sublimissime prénom!- Aladdin prit sa plume bien en main avant d'écrire avec précaution les lettres. Le jeune garçon commençait à avoir l'habitude d'écrire les lettres après les avoirs écrites une bonne centaine de fois. Une fois terminer, il tendit sa feuille fièrement vers Yunan. Le verdict tomba rapidement. Judal devina qu'il avait mal écrit son prénom.

-Ce n'est pas un "Y" au début mais un "J".

Ces paroles semblèrent étonner grandement Aladdin qui regard le Magi aux cheveux blonds avec de grand yeux.

-Mais ce le "J" n'a pas la bonne sonorité! s'exclama-t-il comme-ci ce que venait de dire Yunan était une affreuse absurdité.

-Je t'assure. Je ne me moque pas de toi.

Aladdin ne semblait pas du tout prêt d'y croire.

-C'est un "Y" au début de ton prénom pas vrai Yudal?!

-Un "J". répliqua Judal sans daigner lever les yeux de son livre.

-Ce n'est pas vrai!

-Je sais écrire mon prénom quand même! s'écria Judal en relevant la tête et fusillant du regard le Magi aux cheveux bleu.

-Je comprend ta surprise, déclara Yunan presque théâtralement, mais Judal n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde. Alors il a mit un "J".

Judal lança un regard mauvais à Yunan. Parce que c'était de SA faute maintenant?

-Mais oni-san, ce n'est pas toi qui lui à donner son prénom?

Judal ne put s'empêcher de sourire sadiquement. Finalement, Aladdin n'était pas si bête que ça. Que va tu répondre à ça Yunan?

-Ce n'est pas moi. Ce sont ses parents d'origine qui l'on appelé comme ça. fit Yunan avec un sourire mystérieux.

Judal haussa un sourcil. Bizarre. Pourquoi d'origine? Il n'était pas le seul à noter ce détail ajouté l'air de rien. Aladdin pencha la tête sur le coté comme pour analyser la phrase avant de dire:

-Oh.

On pouvait voir dans ses yeux que l'information avait bel et bien été enregistré. Yunan sourit avant de se lever. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Aladdin.

-C'est bien. Tu as encore une fois bien travaillé.

Le Magi aux cheveux bleus sourit alors que Yunan se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Je vous laisse tout les deux. Soyer sage d'accord?

-Tu repars déjà? demanda Aladdin.

-Et oui!

Judal regarda Yunan partir pensif. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il hésitait. Chose rare quand on le connaissait. Il finit par poser son livre sur la table pour rejoindre Yunan dans l'entrée avant qu'il ne parte. Lorsque Yunan l'aperçut, le Magi aux cheveux noirs était rouge de honte et évitait de croiser son regard. Yunan sourit gentiment devant cette vision, son regard s'adoucit. Il était rare que Judal laisse voir sa partie enfant. Pas celle qui s'amusait de tout et de rien. Celle qui s'interrogeait, hésitait, qui était naïve et même inncocente.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent alors que Judal regardait ailleurs.

-J'ai fait des chose mal par le passé?

Yunan observa le visage du garçon. Le gêne était passé et Judal affichait un visage totalement impassible. Le Magi s'approcha et s'agenouilla près du jeune garçon.

-Qui t'as dit ça?

-Le mec d'Al-Thamen m'a dit que j'était avec eux autrefois.

-Donc tu te fis au jugement d'une organisation qui veut détruire le monde?

Silence.

-Judal. Tu ne t'en _souviens_ pas. Or il faut savoir juger de ses actes par soi-même.

Après ses paroles. Yunan lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se relever et partir non sans lui sourire une dernière fois laissant Judal à ses interrogations. Ce dernier fit la moue.

-Je note juste que tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était faux.

* * *

Cela devait faire une demi-heure qu'il était plongé dans son livre à nouveau dans le calme lorsque des cheveux bleus apparurent devant sa vue. Il ne pouvait plus voir les caractères qu'il lisait jusque là.

-Dégage de ma vue morveux.

Aladdin ne se formalisa pas du ton employé par Judal. Il lui avait toujours parlé comme ça de toute façon.

-Tu fais quoi?

-...

Aladdin mécontent de sa réponse lui prit le livre des mains et s'enfuit plus loin dans la pièce de peur d'avoir des représailles. Judal n'en fit rien, il semblait plonger dans ses pensées et ne fit pas attention à lui ne réagissant pas. Aladdin le fixa quelque instant avant de hausser les épaules et de s'asseoir.

Le Magi aux cheveux noir regardait par la fenêtre. Son livre venait de se faire la mal et Aladdin le lisait ou plutôt regardait les caractères qui le composait. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'envie d'aller lui arracher des mains comme il venait de le faire. C'est ce qu'on devait appeler plus communément la flemmardise. Il fallait dire qu'il ne se passait rien ses derniers mois! Yunan les faisaient toujours s'enfuir avant que le danger vienne frapper à sa porte. Or, Judal haïssait le calme. Dans ces moment, les mots dit par le membre d'Al-Thamen, et dit par Yunan revenait avec trop de force à son goût. Qui était-il vraiment? Un Magi? Ouai! Ca l'avançait tellement. Dans chaque ville où ils allaient, il avait fouillé les bibliothèque de fonds en comble à la recherche d'information. Information qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé. Mais, hors de question de demander à Yunan. Le Magi avait trop tendance à parler de façon énigmatique et à omettre le plus important. Et, une chose était sur, ce n'était pas lui qui aurait une jour la patience de lui extorquer de force des informations.

Judal poussa un soupir agacé. Voilà. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Aladdin de nouveau. Un mauvais sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se leva paresseusement avant de se jeter sur Aladdin.

-Judal! cria le jeune Magi aux cheveux bleu en évitant de justesse le Magi aux cheveux noirs.

Aladdin eut à peine le temps de se reprendre que Judal lui donna un coup de poing. Ce dernier, étonnement, recula en se tenant le bras qui était douloureux. Il regardait avec de grand yeux Aladdin. Il avait répliqué?! Celui-ci se tenait debout les poings levé, les yeux remplit d'un grande fermeté.

-Yunan m'a dit de ne pas me laisser faire! dit-il avant de se lancer les poings en avant.

Judal encore étonné rattrapa le petit poing d'Aladdin un lueur perplexe toujours présente dans le regard. Mais qu'est-ce que Yunan lui avait mis dans la tête? A tout les coups il blaguait et cette larve l'avait cru.

Aladdin se dégagea de la poigne de son aînée avant de lui sauter dessus en hurlant:

-Banzaï!

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de Judal. Il allait peut-être pouvoir s'amuser. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à se battre à même le sol. Et oui oui, le gentil et doux Aladdin avait même essayé d'étrangler Judal. Mais les deux petit Magi avait oublié un petit détail, tout petit détail...

-Je suis rentré! chantonna Yunan avec un sourire sur le visage.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer le bord-pardon- le bazar qu'il y avait autour de lui. Les coupables de ce désordre, c'étaient figés dans leurs mouvements, attentif au moindre geste du Magi aux cheveux blonds qui semblait calme et serein face au désastre qu'était la maison. Semblait seulement. Malheureusement. Les deux plus jeunes savaient que le sourire de Yunan était forcé et que cela n'augurait rien de bon pour eux.

Leur dispute oublié et maintenant dans le même pétrin, les deux Magi se jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Devait-ils s'enfuir en courant? Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de Yunan les confortaient dans leur idée. Surtout que les ruckhs qui l'entourait avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre. Peut-être y avaient-ils été un peu fort.

Le bois pour le feu avait été renversé et les bûches s'étaient éparpillées dans tout la pièce. Judal avait poussé Aladdin dans la cheminée ce qui avait recouvert l'enfant de cendre, tachant de noir par la même occasion cette même pièce en reprenant leur dispute. Sinon tout les meubles étaient renversé et on notait aucun réchappé à l'horizon. Le lustre du plafond -heureusement éteint- s'était décroché et s'était fracassé au sol. On aurait presque dit que la pièce avait été frappé par une mini tornade.

Yunan posa ses affaires dans un coin sous les yeux toujours anxieux des deux enfants. Il était maintenant de dos, et ni Judal, ni Aladdin ne pouvaient voir son visage. Ils déglutirent lorsque, enfin, Yunan releva la tête, ce même sourire faux sur le visage.

-Dîtes-moi les garçons...

De nouveau les deux enfant avalèrent leur salive. Les yeux de Yudal brillaient trop. Judal tenta de tenir tête, mais détourna bien vite les yeux alors qu'Aladdin avait déjà le nez baissé vers le sol.

Yunan était quelqu'un de très calme. Vraiment très calme. Et posé. Même lorsqu'il était en colère. Pour les deux compères, c'était ça qu'ils trouvaient le plus effrayant. Un long frisson parcourut leurs échines.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bazar?

Aladdin se tritura les mains se sentant coupable et désolé. Yunan retint un soupir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Aladdin s'y mettrait lui aussi. On allait dire que Judal y était fortement pour quelque chose.

-On va ranger promis. fit Aladdin d'une toute petite voix.

-"On"?! s'insurgea voix basse, même très basse, Judal.

Bien sur, Yunan ne manqua pas de l'entendre. Le Magi lui lança un coup d'oeil lui signifiant qu'il l'avait entendu. Judal grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. Ses joues avaient rougis quelque peu. Yunan ignorait si c'était de la colère ou de la honte. Il était à deux doigts de le refiler emballé avec un papier cadeau à Al-Thamen avec un lettre d'encouragement pour élever cette tornade une deuxième fois.

-Je veux que tout sois rangé avant le repas de ce soir. Impeccablement ranger. cru-t-il bon d'ajouter.

Puis le Magi repartit comme il était venu. Les deux enfant s se regardèrent étonné. D'habitude, lorsque Judal décidait de saccager tout une pièce pour tromper l'ennuie, Yunan prenait soin de le surveiller et même de lui compliquer sournoisement la tache cachant un sourire discret derrière son chapeau vert.

-Sale tuteur de **** cracha Judal oubliant par la même occasion que ce même tuteur pouvait l'entendre parfaitement et ce sans aucune difficulté.

Malgré les louanges sortit de sa bouche à l'encontre de son tuteur, Judal se plia à la punition de Yunan sous le regard amusé d'Aladdin. Ce geste prouvait son inquiétude devant l'attitude du Magi aux cheveux blonds. Pour Aladdin se fut un vrai soulagement. Lors des rangements, Judal faisait tout pour que le plus jeune face tout à sa place mais la présence de Yunan l'empêchait de flemmarder alors que celui-ci regardait Judal du haut de son bâton le sourire aux lèvres.

Esclavagiste.

Bien qu'inquiet lui aussi pour l'adulte, Aladdin s'agenouilla pour ramasser les bûches éparpillées après cette fait agresser verbalement par Judal qui lui fit remarquer qu'il n'allait pas ranger la pièce tout seul. Ce qui aurait quand même bien plus au Magi aux cheveux bleus.

Les deux enfants se dépêchèrent d'en finir avec cette pièce qui finit impeccablement ranger. Enfin, un peu prêt. cela n'empêcha pas de rendre Aladdin très fière. Premier bon point, il n'y avait plus de traces noirs ni de bûches sur le sol. Plusieurs meubles avaient été relevé. Les autres étant trop lourd et seul le lustre trônait seul au centre. Assis sur le canapé, Judal boudait en regardant dehors. Aladdin remarqua avec étonnement qu'il faisait nuit noir. Seul un petit ruckh flânait près de la fenêtre. Il fut bientôt suivis par d'autre.

-Il est de retour. dit Judal avec un sourire espiègle en faisant "malencontreusement" tomber une boule de cristal magique, qui, déjà fissuré se fracassa sur le sol.

Aladdin leva les yeux aux ciel. Plus jeune que lui mais plus jeune mentalement. Yunan rentra doucement sous les yeux attentif des deux jeune enfants.

-On s'en va.

Les deux enfants restèrent figés sans savoir comment réagir. Partir? Là? Maintenant? Alors qu'il faisait nuit noir?

-Que ce passe-t-il? demanda Aladdin.

Yunan ne leur répondit pas et les poussa dans le dos avec entrain. Aladdin inquiet ne fit pas mine de résister. Ce fut Judal qui arrêta leur ascension vers la porte en ce stoppant brutalement.

-Attends. Ca veut dire que l'on a rangé tout pour rien?

Yunan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux prenant un mimique étonné et regarda autour de lui.

-Ouah! Vous avez vraiment tout ranger alors que je ne vous surveillait pas? C'est bien!

Judal sentit un veine palpiter sur son front et se retourna brutalement vers Yunan poing en avant. Ce dernier fut arrêter facilement. Le Magi les conduisit rapidement dehors non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Tout était silencieux. Yunan regard sombrement un ruckh noir passé devant eux mais ne dis rien. Confus, les deus plus jeunes devinaient quand même les raisons de ce départ précipité.

Bientôt, ils disparurent laissant une traîné de ruckh derrière eux ainsi qu'une maison parfaitement rangé à l'exception de quelques meubles, d'un lustre et d'une boule de cristal.

* * *

Assis sur un trône une femme regardait droit devant elle. Autour d'elle se tenait des membres d'Al-Thamen qui se tenait droit, en file. Gyokuen Ren attendait.

-Alors?

La voix de la femme retentit implacable. Le silence sembla le seul à lui réponde mais ce n'était pas le cas loin de là. A des kilomètres de ces lieux, des hommes d'Al-Thamen fouillaient désappointé une maison trop vide à leur goût n'ignorant pas qui avait été ses habitants.

-Enfuit. répondit l'un des hommes sans intonation dans la voix.

Le femme sourit amusée. décidemment Yunan faisait honneur à sa réputation d'insaisissable. Quelque soit leurs précautions prisent, il les voyaient arriver de loin. Voilà un jeu du chat et de la souris palpitant. La femme éclata de rire.

Par contre, il fallait prendre garde à ne pas lasser le chat...

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Coucou!**

**De un, je m'excuse pour le retard.**

**De deux, j'ai finis la chapitre!**

**Hum...excusez-moi. Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 12 avec une semaine de retard!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Disclaimers: les personnages de Magi ne m'appartiennent pas!**

* * *

Aladdin regarda autour de lui, les yeux grand ouvert, émerveillé parce qui l'entourait, tout comme Judal l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'il était partit pour la première fois à "l'aventure". Aladdin était tout de même crispé, partager entre une immense joie et la peur de l'inconnu. La ville lorsque l'on était seul semblait plus grande, plus imposante. Le jeune garçon remarquait des choses qui ne l'avait jamais été jusque là. Il se sentait heureux comme-ci le droit de sortir lui avait été supprimé depuis longtemps. Cette impression était ancrée tout au fond de lui, et il éprouvait une certaine tristesse qui n'avait rien à faire là. Après tout, il avait toujours put aller plus ou moins où il voulait.

Ces sentiments étaient mélangé avec une immense fierté. Car, s'il était dehors, cela voulait dire que Yunan lui faisait confiance, alors que Judal avait dut attendre plus longtemps, avant de pouvoir sortir tout seul.

Aladdin redressa la tête, fier, et marcha droit devant lui d'un démarche assuré amusant les passants par la même occasion. On pouvait se demander ce qu'un tel enfant faisait là. Surtout qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à un garçon des rues. C'est ce qui poussa une vielle dame à approcher de cette étrange garçon aux cheveux bleus. Ce dernier venait de s'arrêter et regardait autour de lui l'air perdu.

-Dit moi jeune homme, dit-elle d'une voix rocailleuse avec un sourire aux lèvres. Que fais-tu ici?

Aladdin face à cette vielle dame, sourit chaleureusement mettant la vielle totalement en confiance.

-Je... Je cherche l'herboriste mais...

-Mais? demanda la vielle femme.

Aladdin regarda autour de lui avant de poser son regard sur le plan que lui avait dessiné Yunan. Le jeune Magi comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Yunan refusait toujours de lui faire une dessin. Et maintenant il était perdu. Même pas sur qu'il arrive à rentrée...

-Je suis perdu.

La vielle femme regarda quelque instant la moue dépité que le fruit offrait le jeune garçon avant de rire. Décidément les jeunes de nos jours n'était pas très observateur.

-Sachez que vous êtes devant jeune homme.

Aladdin tourna vivement la tête et la leva vers la battisse la plus proche de lui. Sur une pancarte était écrit: HERBORISTERIE en toute lettre. C'était ça? Lui qui s'était imaginé un endroit lugubre entourer de plantes dangereuse, comme des plantes carnivores, il était déçu.

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers la vielle femme qui lui avait gracieusement offert son aide et s'inclina respectueusement faisant rire de nouveau son interlocuteur.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Quand j'était plus jeune, répliqua la vielle femme en bombant le torse, j'était la première à venir en aide aux inconnus.

Aladdin écarquilla deux grand yeux illuminés de milliers d'étoile.

-C'est vrai?

La vielle femme hocha vigoureusement la tête avant d'enchaîner avec des anecdotes croustillante, contente d'avoir trouvé un interlocuteur. Mignon qui plus est.

Aladdin en avait complètement oublié sa mission première et écoutait -et croyait- tout ce que la vielle femme disait. Mais au plus grand déplaisir de cette dernière le sons de la cloche de la ville ramena Aladdin à la réalité.

-Treize heures?! s'exclama-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Aladdin fit un rapide calcul et se rendit compte que cela faisait ni plus ni moins deux heures qu'il était parti.

Il s'excusa rapidement au près de la vielle femme avant de se précipiter dans l'herboristerie. Tout ça, pour tomber nez à nez avec un plante carnivore. Cette dernière sembla trouver qu'Aladdin allait être à son goût puisqu'elle engloutit sa tête dans sa gueule. Le jeune garçon ne sut d'abord comment réagir. Si il avait voulu voir une plante carnivore, il n'avait jamais voulue voir son intérieur. Paniquer, il se mit à agiter les bras frénétiquement dans l'espérance d'une aide extérieur.

Des bruits de pas rapide retentir et Aladdin vit son salut arriver.

-Qui est là?! Qui que vous soyez montrez-vous!

Décidément cet endroit n'était pas très accueillant. Sa pensée fut suivi dans long silence durant lequel Aladdin se demanda s'il sortirait un jour de la gueule de la plante. Le jeune garçon avait bien raison de se poser la question. Car l'herboriste n'étant pas n'importe qui. Enfin, il ne se considérait pas comme n'importe qui puisqu'il faisait partit de l'organisation Al-Thamen. Et il en était bien fier. Bien que l'herboriste attendait la venue du petit Magi depuis ce matin, voir ce dernier dans la gueule de sa plante carnivore adoré l'étonna. Pendant un moment, qui sembla bien long du point de vue d'Aladdin, il hésita à laisser le Magi aux cheveux bleus se faire manger par sa plante.

Finalement l'herboriste décida de libéré le jeune garçon. Après tout, il avait une tout autre mission. De plus sa pauvre plante risquait d'avoir une indigestion si elle avalait cette vermine qui avait trahis leur Père.

Aladdin sortit avec soulagement de la plante pleine de bave. En face de lui l'herboriste l'observait avec dégoût. Sûrement à cause de cette dernière. Le jeune Magi observa l'homme. On pouvait à peine voir son visage à cause du drap qu'il portait. Drap qui lui rappelait étrangement Al-Thamen. Aladdin secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée.

-Je suis là pour acheter des herbes.

-...

L'herboriste l'observa de haut en bas avant de prendre pour la deuxième fois la parole.

-Venez je vais vous les donnez.

L'homme, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Aladdin, s'emblait cracher ces mots comme une insulte. Le jeune homme suivit l'herboriste qui se glissa derrière son comptoir pour chercher ses herbes en marmonnant. Aladdin essaya en vain de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Le Magi ne put qu'attendre en se dandinant gêner. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec toute ses plantes. Car, si l'extérieur n'avait rien d'une herboristerie, l'intérieur réunissait tout les adjectifs. Lugubre, sinistre, une lumière ocre, des potions de couleurs différentes sur les étagères poussiéreuses. Aladdin sursauta presque lorsque l'herboriste lui tandis avec réticence son paquet. Alors qu'il tendait le bras pour le prendre, son regard se posa sur le livre sur le comptoir. L'herboriste le remarqua tout de suite. Un grand sourire ce dessina sur ses traits. C'est ce qu'il attendait depuis le début. Alors qu'il tendait son paquet au Magi aux cheveux bleus, il lui offrit un grand sourire lui faisant mal aux joues. Il papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois en posant ses deux mains sure le comptoir.

Il se dégoûtait lui même. Il ferait mieux de capturer ou tuer le Magi.

-Je vois que ce livre attiré votre attention. Vous avez bien raison!

Avec un légère grimace qu'il eut bien du mal à cacher, l'herboriste tapota sèchement la tête du Magi. Il ramena bien vite sa main vers lui avec un léger frisson de dégoût. Il avait _touché_ un Magi. Une Impureté, une Honte au Père. Il fallait ab-so-lu-ment qu'il se lave les mains avant qu'il ne soit contaminé à son tour.

Faisant fit de ses perturbations intérieur, l'herboriste continua son explication avec ce qu'il espérait une voix guillerette -futile- tenant sa main qui avait touché le Magi le plus loin possible de lui.

-Car ce n'est pas un livre qui parle d'un sujet ordinaire. NON!

L'herboriste toussota. Il avait mal à la gorge maintenant. S'il pouvait encore parler ce soir il serait content. Et l'autre qui le regardait avec de grand yeux -émerveillé? Pourquoi lui avait on dit de ne pas toucher au Magi? Leur dire cette information allait peut-être compliquer la chose pour Yunan et faire revenir Judal parmi eux mais POURQUOI?! ne pas les capturer maintenant? Il était juste en face de lui!

-Euh... Monsieur? demanda Aladdin en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Il commençait vraiment à douter de la santé mentale de l'herboriste.

-NON j'ai dit!

-Euh oui... d'accord... fit Aladdin presque effrayé.

-Ce put-merveilleux bouquin parle des Magi! _-hérétiques!_

Aladdin qui avait commencer à perdre le fil de la discussion releva la tête intéressé. Ce livre parlait des Magi?

-Les Magi qui traversent les âges se réincarnant avec ces anciens souvenir!

L'herboriste ferma les yeux, la main en l'air tel un interprète attendant la réaction du Magi apprenant que son homonyme de la faille lui avait caché qu'il avait perdu ses souvenirs.

-Ah bon? fit Aladdin.

C'était tout ce que ça lui faisait? Où avait-il échoué Ren Gyokuen? Pourtant il avait été au comble de la niaiserie pour étouffer tout soupçon! Alors pourquoi ne s'énervait-il pas contre Yunan. Le Magi de la faille leur posait trop de problème. Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'à espérer que le jeune Magi soit troublé et qu'il en parle au Magi Judal.

-Je pourrais vous l'emprunter? demanda Aladdin insensible au conflit intérieur de l'herboriste.

Ce dernier sembla sortir de sa torpeur et fourra le livre dans les mains d'Aladdin.

-Mais je te le donne mon ami! Je te le donne!

Attendez une seconde. Il venait de dire "mon ami" à un Magi? Que le Père lui pardonne mais c'était nécessaire. Ce qu'il avait dit allait semer le troubles chez les Magi. Et quand cette égoïste de Yunan ne voudra rien leur dire, les deux Magi s'enfuiront pour trouver leurs informations et...

-Euh... Merci. répondit Aladdin avec une petite voix.

-Mais de rien ahaha...

Tenant fermement le livre et son paquet, le jeune garçon se précipita presque dehors. A l'extérieur le Magi avala goulûment de l'air. Cet homme lui avait quand même foutu la trouille!

Aladdin s'éloigna le plus possible de l'herboristerie pour le chemin du retour tout en pensant au mots de l'herboriste. Il avait oublié?

Cette pensée l'accapara tellement qu'il faillit rentrer dans la porte de la maison où Yunan, lui et Judal restait pour un temps inconnue. Encore un peu dans ses pensées, Aladdin ouvrit la porte.

-Je vais mourir.

-Mais non mais non...

-ET MOI JE TE DIS QUE J'AGONISE!

Ces phrases ne manquèrent pas de le ramener à la réalité.

Voilà la discussion qui se répétait chaque matin depuis maintenant trois jours. Aladdin soupira. Trois jours que le silence avait fuit leur quotidien. Juste à cause d'une seul chose. Une misérable angine. Leur dernière fuite avait temporairement mit K.O. le grand Judal. Maintenant celui-ci ne bougeait plus de son lit et sa tête dépassait rarement l'amas de couverture dont-il était toujours recouvert. Et, lorsqu'il le faisait c'était pour se plaindre haut et fort de sa condition.

Aladdin ignorait comment Yunan faisait pour la supporter. Il fallait quand même bien l'avouer, le Magi aux cheveux bleus était tout de même inquiet pour Judal.

-Te voila Aladdin! s'exclama joyeusement Yunan en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de ma porte.

Le Magi sortit de la chambre où "reposait" Judal et referma cette dernière derrière lui.

Aladdin tendit les herbes vers Yunan. Par contre, il n'était pas sur que Judal avale ses herbes de son plein gré.Judal risquait fortement de faire la fine bouche. De plus l'apparence que prendrait les herbes une fois écrabouillé par les bon soin de Yunan n'allait pas le convaincre. Aladdin tandis les herbes à ce dernier en le mettant au courant de ce dernier point.

-Merci beaucoup Aladdin. dit Yunan en lui ébouriffant les cheveux gentiment. Je te promet de tout lui faire avaler!

-Je peux peut-être t'aider. proposa le jeune garçon.

Yunan sembla réfléchir a la proposition tout en l'observant. Il s'attarda quelque peu sur la bave de plante carnivore sur lui qui ne semblait pas vouloir sécher. Yunan finit par afficher un grand sourire.

-Mais bien sur! Attends une seconde je vais préparer les herbes.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Le Magi aux cheveux blonds revint rapidement et rouvrit la porte. Au fond de son lit, Judal releva légèrement sa couverture. Il reconnut de suite la personne qui venait de rentrer. Enfin, les personnes. Ils venait d'apercevoir la silhouette beaucoup plus petite qu'Aladdin arrivant a peine à la cuisse de Yunan. Dans les mains de ce derniers...

Judal retourna fissa sous les couvertures qui le recouvrait. A l'abris, loin très loin de l'horreur qui reposait sûrement dans le petit bol que tenait le Magi aux cheveux blonds.

-Judal? fit Yunan d'une voix chantante.

Par Salomon, que cette voix était exécrable. Il ignorait si c'était à cause de la maladie mais maintenant la voix de Yunan lui semblait toujours exécrable. Et cela, qu'importe le ton qu'il prenait. Seul Salomon savait combien le ton de la voix de Yunan pouvait être changeant. Mais cette voix qui d'habitude l'agaçait était devenue l'annonciatrice de malheur en approche. Comme maintenant. Qu'il haïssait ses médicaments qu'il l'obligeait à boire. Qu'il haïssait ne plus pouvoir bouger de son lit. Si il le pouvait, il étriperait celui qui avait inventé la "maladie".

Judal sentit que son lit s'affaissait légèrement. Le Magi aux cheveux noirs crispa ses mains sur sa couverture avec force. Cette dernière barrière protectrice entre lui et l'extérieur.

Non!

Il ne sortirait jamais de sous la couverture quoi que fasse Yunan.

-Judal? A table!~

Le jeune garçon sentit ses poils s'hérisser. Et il osait prendre une voix aussi joviale alors qu'il savait pertinent que pour lui tout ça n'était qu'une horrible torture.

-Judal?

Pourquoi s'en allait-il pas?!

-Judal? Cesse donc de faire l'enfant. Tu va bientôt avoir huit ans Grandit un peu.

Judal laissa échapper un grognement significatif. Une main se posa sur l'extrémité de la couverture du Magi aux cheveux noirs. Ce dernier teint bon lorsque Yunan poussa un grand coup sec.

-Très bien. déclara Yunan. Plan B~

Judal se contenta de grogner de nouveau. Quoi qu'il face il ne bougerait pas. Non mais franchement. Il essayait de l'achever c'est ça?! Tout ce qu'il voulait, là, tout de suite c'était dormir.

-Hum hum... aaahouuuh...

Voila que l'autre microbe se mettait à prendre une grande inspiration. Attendez une seconde...

-JUUUUUDAAAAL!

La voix aigu du jeune garçon agressa les oreilles de Judal renforçant par la même occasion son mal de tête. Mais l'horrible monstre s'en arrêta pas la. Il eu la merveilleuse idée de lui sauter dessus.

Non! Là c'était trop! Il lui fallait réagir face à cette chose qui venait d'atterrir brutalement sur son dos. D'un geste plus moue qu'il ne l'aurait voulue, Judal souleva avec difficulté sa couverture.

-Tu vas payer vermine!

Judal souligna sa phrase par un saut. Il eut à peine la force d'attraper Aladdin qui n'eut aucun mal à s'esquiver. Le Magi aux cheveux eut quand même le plaisir de toucher à la bave qui recouvrait totalement Aladdin. Sans oublier l'odeur pas nommé jusqu'à maintenant puisque l'odeur de l'herboristerie l'avait étouffé.

-Ah mais c'est dégoûtant qu'est-ce que c'est?!

Judal ne put rien dire d'autre puisqu'un cuillère s'était violement enfoncé dans sa bouche. Il voulut la recracher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais Yunan l'attrapa, le plaqua contre le lit et lui bloqua la respiration. Le Magi bousilla de ses yeux rouges le Magi aux cheveux blonds qui lui offrit un grand sourire lorsqu'il finit par avaler. Aladdin préféra s'éclipser laissant à Yunan le soin de faire prendre ses médicaments à Judal.

Contre tout attente cette bataille acharné ne dura que trente minutes. Un record en sois. Aladdin qui avait commencé à lire le livre de l'herboriste observa Yunan songeur revenir de la chambre de Judal où on pouvait encore entendre ses cris. Si sa façon de le scruter gênait ce dernier il n'en montrait rien.

-Dis moi Yunan. Je peux te poser des questions?

Ce dernier posa ses yeux sur Aladdin ou plutôt sur le livre que ce dernier lisait. Oh. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Ce livre devait parler de quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Vas-y Aladdin. Je n'aie aucune raison de ne pas te répondre.

Le Magi aux cheveux bleus sembla hésiter plusieurs seconde réfléchissant sûrement à ses questions. Ces yeux se firent plus sérieux et Yunan sut qu'il avait mit un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

-Nous as tu vraiment tout dit sur les Magi?

Yunan sourit amusé. Les deux enfants avaient abordés le sujet souvent lui extorquant de plus en plus d'information au fur et à mesure de leurs essais.

-Enfin je veux dire, c'est normal si j'ai parfois des sortes d'impressions?

-Impressions? demanda Yunan.

Aladdin détourna la tête. Il était bizarrement triste. Son coeur s'était serré dans sa poitrine. L'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose s'immisça de nouveau dans son cerveau.

-En fait...je me demandais si c'était possible que... Aladdin hésita de nouveau.

Il n'avait pas envie d'apporter un total crédit à ce qu'avait dit l'herboriste. Pourtant il sentait qu'il devait en parler à Yunan. Allez plus loin. Découvrir ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui. Et surtout ce _souvenir_.

Yunan le savait sûrement. Aladdin avait comprit il y a longtemps que ce dernier ne leur dirait rien s'ils ne cherchaient pas les réponses par eux même. Cela donnait l'impression que le Magi aux cheveux blonds voulait qu'ils fassent leur propre avis sur ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir.

-Dans le livre que lis...

Yunan haussa un sourcil. Son regard se fixa perplexe sur le bouquin que tenait Aladdin.

-Il est dit que les Magi peuvent se réincarner...

A vrai dire il n'était pas encore arriver au passage qui en parlait dans le livre mais c'était maintenant ou jamais. Yunan quand à lui restait décidément perplexe. Dans ses yeux ont pouvait une lueur d'amusement s'allumé. Décrochant son regard du livre, le Magi posa ses yeux sur le jeune garçon en face de lui souriant légèrement. Aladdin le regardait, espérant une réponse de sa part.

-Si c'était le cas, répondit Yunan, tu voudrais t'en souvenir?

Aladdin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de froncer des sourcils réfléchissant avec un grand sérieux qui contrastait avec son age.

-Oui. Mais comment? fit Aladdin avec une légère moue mécontente.

Yunan ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le Magi aux cheveux blonds s'approcha du plus jeune et fit cette fois un grand sourire.

-J'attends avec impatience ta solution! sourit Yunan.

Il enchaîna de suite sur un autre sujet.

-Le plateau avec la nourriture de Judal est dans la cuisine, tu pourrais aller lui donner et vérifier par la même occasion si le médicament ne la pas tué? Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je ne l'entends plus et je m'inquiète.

Aladdin soupira sachant qu'il ne saurait pas plus. Il prit le plateau et se dirigea vers la chambre de Judal ou ce dernier ce mourrait. Yunan regarda le jeune garçon partir avant de poser ses yeux sur le livre d'Aladdin. Il s'assied le prenant avant de le feuilleter. Il s'en était douté. Il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien à propos de la réincarnation des Magi. Ce n'était pas grave. Au final cette herboriste, membre d'Al-Thamen l'avait bien amusé.

Aladdin ouvrit doucement la fenêtre de la chambre laissant un mince filait de lumière éclairé l'obscurité. Il put apercevoir Judal ou plutôt la chose sous une montagne de couverture sur le lit qui semblait bouger.

Il était vraiment mort?

Hésitant à rentrer de peur de tomber sur un cadavre, Aladdin resta sur la pas de la porte avec son bouillon brûlant à la main. Aladdin manqua de sursauter lorsque la masse de couverture bougea laissant apparaître un oeil rouge vitreux qui disparut aussi vit qu'il était apparut.

-Rah! Referme cette porte! Il y a trop de lumière!

Aladdin n'écouta que d'un oreille distraite ce qu'avait dit Judal. Il ouvrit la porte encore plus et s'appuyant dessus il hurla:

-Yunan! Il est vivant!

Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit bien vite suivis par le grognement de Judal.

-Referme cette porte j'ai dit! Et va-t-en!

Aladdin lança un regard perplexe à son aîné. Comment faisait-il pour voir la lumière avec toute ses couvertures qui le recouvrait? Il haussa finalement les épaules et rentra dans la chambre en renfermant correctement cette dernière derrière lui. Une fois dans le noir, Aladdin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux surpris par l'obscurité profonde des lieux. Une fois habitué, le Magi aux cheveux bleus s'approcha du lit de Judal avec précaution les yeux fixer sur le bol de soupe les pensées encore occupé par sa précédente discussion avec Yunan.

-Je ne t'avais pas demandé de t'en aller? fi la voix de Judal.

La voix de ce dernier avait quand même perdue de sa superbe. Cette dernière déjà enrailler par la maladie avait en plus été étouffée par les couverture. De ce fait lorsque le sons de la voix de Judal parvint aux oreilles d'Aladdin ce dernier eu l'impression que le Magi aux cheveux noirs avait chuchoté.

Aladdin faisant fit de la voix devenue misérable de Judal s'arrêta devant son lit.

-Dit moi Judal? Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose?

-Si. Maintenant va-t-en!

-Mais... tu n'as jamais voulue savoir pourquoi?

Le long soupir de Judal lui répondit. Aladdin crut qu'il allait devoir insisté mais le Magi aux cheveux noirs le prit de vitesse.

-Un membre d'Al-Thamen m'as dit que j'avais fait des choses dans un passé autre. Voila! Tu es content? Judal ajouta sans attendre la réponse sa réponse. Alors! Va-t-en!

Soulignant cette exclamation, le ventre de Judal gargouilla. ce dernier lança un regard assassin à son ventre. Il avait faim mais ne se sentait pas d'avaler quoi que se soit.

-J'ai ramené à manger avec moi. fit remarquer Aladdin.

Silence. Aladdin attendit patiemment.

-Non. Pas faim.

Aladdin haussa les épaules, ce que ne put pas voir Judal et posa le plateau non loin du lit. Si il avait faim plus tard il n'aurait cas se servir. Mais il n'en avait pas finit.

-Ca ne t'intéresserais pas de _savoir_, de te _souvenir_ de ce passé?

Un oeil rouge dépassa de la couverture. Ce dernier semblait perplexe.

-Etonnant que tu veuilles savoir. remarqua Judal.

-...

-Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu veux faire car ce n'est pas Yunan qui va t'aider.

-C'est justement pour ça que je viens te voir. Peut-être que tu as une idée. répliqua Aladdin avec une moue mécontente que Judal est souligné qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils y arrivent.

-Les Magi était des gens important non? Il y a sûrement des livres qui font rapport à notre passé.

-Aucun des livres que j'ai lue n'en parlait.

-Parce que tu as lu beaucoup de livre historique toi? répliqua sèchement Judal. Il faut aller dans des plus grosse bibliothèque l'asticot comme La Grande Bibliothèque ou encore celle de Sindria. J'ai entendu dire que ce pays avait mis le monopole sur énormément de livre.

-Sindria? demanda Aladdin.

Ce nom lui parlait. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose s'était aller là-bas. Une drôle de sensation vu que jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce pays.

-Va pour Sindria! s'exclama-t-il.

Sa phrase fut suivis par un grognement de la part de Judal critiquant la voix trop aiguë du Magi aux cheveux bleus.

Dans le salon Yunan sourit. Finalement, il allait revoir ce chère Sinbad plus tôt que prévu.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**En raison de l'accélération du rythme scolaire je posterais à partir de maintenant toute les deux semaines!**


End file.
